The World Spins Madly On
by Broody-N-Cheery-4Ever
Summary: Mostly Naley with a lot of Brucas too.. Can both couples find their way back to each other when their paths entangle more than they had hoped? Rated T just in case... COMPLETE!
1. Letting Go and Holding On

Chapter 1- Letting go And Holding on.

He was just standing there, watching the one he loves fall apart. Listening to the sound of her heart breaking in front of him as she falls to her knees in a desperate plea. Her eyes are swollen with pain and her voice has turned to an angry cry to save the most important thing to both of them. Her hands are trembling. And with every single tremble his heart breaks more and more. Her cries are embedded in his head as he tries his best to act like he has it all together, knowing that he don't. Haley's on her knees begging him to take it back, praying that this whole conversation had just been a dream.

It was killing him to see the only woman he'll ever love fall apart and not be able to reach out and hold her, reassure her, kiss her, and do what he was born to do, make her happy. He wanted to do all of these things, but he couldn't because the thing that was causing her to be so heartbroken was him.

"Nathan Please! Please don't say that, baby please! Tell me you're not saying this..." She wanted to continue but her body has become too weak to even stand. Taking his hand in hers, she hauls herself up and looks in his eyes. And she can see it. The love, its there just like it has always been, so why is he standing in front of her now, and telling her its over, telling her he doesn't want to be with her anymore, telling her it "isn't going to work" if he loves her? Or... does he not feel the same way? After two amazing years, had it all been a lie? No... it couldn't have been, it was just a few hours ago she saw him and he was telling her how much he loved her, and now, he's being so cold...

"Haley, Im sorry, but, this is what I have to do, its what's best! Come on, please, stop this...don't cry, I wish It didn't have to be this way, but, it does, I don't Love- I mean, well, you know!" His eyes were filling up, he couldn't say it, he DID love her, and right here right now, he had to stand in front of her and tell her he doesn't. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that this is what would be best for her in the long run. Just then he noticed that she had still had a tight grip on his hands and he could feel her tears fall on them. But it wasn't only her hands with the tight grip, and it wasn't only her tears falling. He let go, as quickly as possible, pushing her away, it was hard enough to see her, but to feel her next to him made it all harder.

"SAY IT NATHAN! IF YOU REALLY MEAN IT SAY IT!" Her cries had turned to shouts of anger. Just as she said this, the sky cracked open and the rain fell on their faces. Usually rain meant good things for them, the first time they made love it was in the rain, their first kiss was in the rain, their first reunion, and most romantic dates, took place in the rain... would it this time? Or was this really the end? "Im waiting Nathan, please..." She wished she could hold it together, be strong, because she knew he did love her, no matter what their love would always remain. But she couldn't, her heart was desperately aching for some clarification on what was going on. "Say it..."

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair and looked down and the trembling woman in front of him. T he night was getting cold and Haley began to shiver. They were both now soaked, and he just wanted to hold her, keep her warm, But no, it wasn't going to happen ever again. He struggled with the words, and looked away. Staring at the sky he noticed how clear it really was, there wasn't a cloud in sight, yet, it was raining, Nathan knew it was a sign for them, but he needed to deny it, because this is what Haley needed. He looked down at his feet, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. "I don't love you anymore, Haley, I... don't"

"No Nathan! LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY IT!...if you really mean it, you can look me in the eye and say it-" her voice all of a sudden turned to a whisper. But it was a whisper filled with hope and confidence, because she knew he couldn't.

Nathan looked deep into her brown eyes and saw what could have been their whole future. But it wasn't possible anymore, it was nothing more than a vague dream that he would always desperately want to come true. " I don't- I- I CAN'T SAY IT HALEY! I CAN'T OKAY!" Tears poured down his cheeks and he prayed Haley wouldn't be able to pick them out from all the rain.

Haley's heart sank and she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and holding on to him with every bit of strength she had in her body. She sobbed into his chest and he couldn't help but hold her for one last time. " I knew you couldn't say it, I knew it..." She looked up at him and smiled, her face full of hope, a hope that he would once again have to shatter.

"Haley, I still can't be with you anymore...I cant do it..." He watched her as her face dropped. Her brown eyes became full of tears once again and her chin quivered. Her pain was written in her eyes. He could see everything in her eyes, but this is one thing he never wanted to see...

"You love me Nathan, and I love you, why are you doing this? I don't understand! You're not doing this, you can't! Whatever it is, it'll be okay..." She looked at him desperately, and searched his face for something to hold on to. But there was nothing there.

"No Haley, it's not going to be okay! Im sorry baby... I think I should go now..." He turn to leave but she grabbed his hand. She spun him around and latched her face onto his. Their eyes met for a split second before their lips. It had been the most passionate, desperate kiss either of them had ever experienced. And Haley prayed it would be more than a goodbye kiss.

"No Haley! Don't do this!" He couldn't handle kissing her, knowing it would be the last time their lips would meet.

"NO NATHAN! Don't you do this... Don't leave me! Is it something I did? Im sorry for whatever it is! I'll change! I'll do whatever it takes! Is it the music? Because I'll let it all go! I'll do anything for you Nathan, just.. Please! We have a future together! You know we do! What made you change your mind about that?"

" Haley I can't give you the things you need! I can't give you the future you deserve! I can't! If I could I'd give it all to you, and more, but I can't! You have so much you can do with your life, and Im holding you back from that. If you spend your life with me, You'll be home alone while Im on the road with the team. You deserve someone who can put you before anything else, and I wish I could be that someone Haley! BUT I CAN'T! I'd do anything for you Haley, I'd give you anything you ever wanted, only if I could... but I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to come first. YOU DO COME FIRST! You're my whole world Haley. You're the only reason I even want to wake up! So that's what im doing! Im putting you first! If I let you go now, someone else will be able to put you first for the rest of your life. It's what you deserve! OH GOD HALEY! I wish I could be that someone, But I can't. Im sorry... I wish there was something I could do to make this easier..."

"Nathan I don't care about all of those things! I just want to be with you!"

"Im sorry Haley, but... I just... can't..."

"How am I supposed to live without you? HUH? HOW? I CAN'T NATHAN! ITS NOT POSSIBLE! I CAN'T! I WONT! Oh God Nathan.. I can't go on without you! I Love You!"

Nathan knew I was time to leave, he couldn't stand to leave her like this, but he was determined for her to get the life she deserved. As he turned to walk away, his feet felt heavy, as did his heart. Turning for one more look at what he was leaving behind, he saw the one he loved, on her knees, trembling and sobbing. Her face with covered in pain. But he knew she'd get over it, but he also knew he wouldn't. He was going to make her think he did, so that she would be able to move on to. No matter how much he was really aching inside, he was going to act happy, so that she could act happy. He knew the rest of his life would be filled with girls who would just be substitutes for her. He knew he'd never be able to become committed to anyone like he was to her. But he also knew that she would... and that she'd be strong, and she's move on, even if it meant he's be miserable for the rest of his life. " I love you Haley James" he slowly turned and before Haley could stop him, he was gone.

Then it hit her, he was really serious, he didn't want to be with her anymore, and no matter what he thought, she's never be able to love anyone like she does him, she's never move on, she'd never be happy. She knew the rest of her life would be filled with guys who would be substitutes for Nathan. And she knew she'd be wishing she were with him. And the very last thing she knew, is she wasn't strong enough... and she couldn't do it...he was letting go, but she was going to be holding on forever.


	2. Living Without You

Hey Guys! I hope you liked the first chapter keep reading .. i can tell you it gets better! Just remember ... I LOOOVVVE reviews so the more you do that ... the faster you'll get updates! Thanx everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly I do not own One Tree Hill, that belongs to the ever so genious Mark Schawn... and if I did... Peyton wouldnt get close to Lucas... ever

* * *

Chapter 2: Living without you.

I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood  
So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you

I can't take another day without you  
Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And be back in your arms where I belong  
Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever know gets swept away  
Inside of your love

And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here  
Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away Inside of your love

Haley couldn't get the strength to go to school for the past week. She had spent her time in bed sobbing and feeling sorry for herself. Everyone was becoming worried, especially her best friend Brooke. Haley was so pale, weak and... depressed. No one ever thought she's ever be happy again, not without Nathan.

Brooke finally convinced Haley to go to school. Knowing she would see Nathan, Haley's heart because weaker and weaker as her feet carried her closer and closer to the school. Everything seemed to be in fast forward around her, while she was stuck in pause. She still couldn't wrap her head around never being with Nathan again. But she was Haley James, she was strong, confident, she was smart and witty, she had a great personality. She was funny and enlightening, she was... alone.

_Dark blue dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room?_

Brooke walked haley to her locker and held her hand when Haley started to peer inside the locker. She knew what was next, and she knew that her best friend was going to need her. She was also going to need Lucas, but Lucas moved after his and Brooke's break up, Brooke always used that as an excuse to not get back together, but she was just to afraid. Lucas and Brooke were a couple for a really long time, they were promised and planned on spending the rest of their lives together, Brooke always thought that they were in a serious committed relationship, but Lucas showed how much he was actually committed to her, when he cheated on her with her once best friend Peyton. Lucas said he was drunk and he had no idea what was going on. And Brooke knew this was true. Lucas said he loved her and he'd love no one but her, and again, she knew it was true. She also knew that Peyton was completely sober...which tore Brooke apart to know her "best friend" would do such a thing. No matter how many times Brooke wanted to forgive Lucas, the memories of walked she walked in on that night, in Peyton's car... was too horrifying, and hurt her way too much. She had to walk away from the one she loved. And she knew how much it hurt. Haley was by her side everyday throughout the break up, even though Lucas was her best friend. So Brooke knew haley would need her now, especially since Haley wasn't the one doing the walking away, she was being walked away from.

Brooke was interrupted from her thoughts of Lucas, by her best friend's horrifying sobs. And Brooke knew why. Haley's locker was covered with pictures of her and Nathan, all the times they had shared together... and the break up was now being rubbed in her face.

Looking up at her best friend she watched her as she tore the pictures down. Tears streamed down Haley's face and once again, her legs became weak. Falling to the floor, haley buried her face in Brooke's shoulder and cried into her neck. "How do I do this Brooke? I can't do this!..." When Brooke looked down into Haley's eyes, she could see more pain, anxiety and heartbreak then she had ever witnessed in any other person in her life. She could see how weak Haley was, but knew that she could not let Haley see it herself. Before Brooke could speak, she saw Haley's expression get worst, she watched as Haley's eyes moved down the hall and her chin quivered. Quickly looking over her shoulder, Brooke could see Nathan, he was laughing and joking with his team mates. Brooke knew his insensitivity would kill Haley, and she acted quickly in comforting her, but for the first time in a week, she could see that Haley didn't need it. "It's really over Brooke...he doesn't want me anymore... he's gone and this is what living without him is going to be like."

Haley broke into a sob again and Brooke didn't know how to comfort her. "It'll be okay, you'll be okay again- " before she could finish the bell rung and Brooke looked at Haley apologetically. " Haley, hunny, Im sorry, I have french so..."

"It's okay tigger... and... thank you... for everything." Haley gave her friend a fake smile and Brooke hugged her and walked away. The halls cleared out as Haley sat watching the people divide into their classrooms.

"Oh god, Luke, I wish you were here, I need you." Looking up at the ceiling as her tears covered her swollen eyes she whispered, " Im not strong enough Lucas, not without you here."

"Didn't I tell you I'd always be with you? No matter what? Don't say you're not strong enough Haley James, you're the strongest person I know, but if you need me, I promise Im never going to leave your side again sweety." A voice whispered from behind her. As she turned she saw Lucas kneeling behind her. For some reason, just with him being there, she felt relieved, happier, stronger, and she knew that as long as she had Lucas with her, together, they could get through anything.

Haley's heart exploded with joy as she wrapped her arms around him. " Lucas!"

"Hey buddy, I missed you!"

The next few months were hard at times, and then they got easier. Lucas stayed by Haley's side all throughout her Nathan-withdrawal. He held her when she cried, and he walked through the halls with her whenever she had to pass Nathan laughing and flirting. He'd make her smile and laugh whenever Nathan was near and he made sure Nathan knew exactly what he left behind. But at the same time, he thanked Nathan for what he had done. He must have really loved Haley to be able to let her go because he couldn't give her what she needed. He knew that haley deserved the absolute best and the fact that Nathan would put her needs before his own made Lucas proud of his brother, but of course, he didn't tell Haley that.

Brooke had been avoiding Lucas and Haley for a long time. Whenever Lucas came around she made an excuse to leave. Then she's resort to her room and cry over what could have been.

"Brooke, talk to him, please, he always talks about you, asks me where you are and tells me to invite you to go out with us, and you always have the lamest excuses. You're never around anymore! I miss you! Where do you be and with who?"

"Tutor girl, you know I've been busy, I don't have time!"

"Don't tell me you haven't been pouting over him! I know you have!"

"Brooke Davis does not pout!"

Walking over to the garbage Haley hauled out an empty ice cream container. "Brooke Davis does not eat ice cream unless she's pouting! Aw, which means you were probably crying too... come on Tigger, please, just go to him."

Brooke just sighed, she knew Haley was right, she was tutor girl, so she was always right. But Brooke wasn't ready to be vulnerable again, or at least to show her vulnerability. She wanted to give into Haley's accusations but she couldn't. She just walked over to her and grabbed the ice cream container from her hands. " Give me that, you have to stop picking in garbage cans or you're going to get your butt kicked!"

"Oh yea? you going to do that for me?" Haley giggled and the girls started play fighting on the couch.

"Girl on girl action Brooke? I've been here everyday for the last couple weeks and this is a first! Who is that with you?" Haley knew the familiar male voice at the door and her heart boiled in anger. Brooke was her best friend and she knew what haley had gone through in the last few months, so she sneaks around with Nathan?

Getting up off the couch her eyes met Nathan's and made his smirk fade away. " What are you doing here? Brooke? What's he talking about?" Haley's eyes filled with tears but she fought them away long enough to wait for a response, a reasonable excuse at least. But there was no excuse. Instead Nathan and Brooke stared sympathetically at Haley and then at each other. Haley couldn't fight the tears any longer and she lost control while she begged Brooke for some kind of answer.

"Brooke- please, tell me it isn't true! He's lying right?" Was she kidding herself? If he was lying he would not be standing in Brooke's apartment, but Haley couldn't wrap her head around it...

"Haley Im sorry." Haley turned to leave but Brooke grabbed her arm. "Haley don't listen please... Im- "

" DON'T SAY IT BROOKE! Don't you dare say you're sorry! Because you're not! How could you do this? After what Peyton did to you? After what you went through? You do it to me? But there's just one difference this time! Im not going to spend my time crying over this...You two are not worth it! The next time you see me Brooke, Don't talk to me!" haley turned to the door and pushed pass Nathan, as she did time seemed to go in slow motion. Memories flooded back as she smelled is cologne, and felt him next to her. But she had to push those memories away, just like she was going to push Brooke and Nathan away.

By the time she got to her car she had become too weak and shaky to even unlock her door. Instead she felt back toward the door and curled up on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees. She had parked her car by the café and had walked to Brooke's after her shift. By this time she was crying uncontrollably. As she rested her head on her knees she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Hey, you left this in Brooke's apartment" Nathan whispered. "Haley Im sorry, I know it was wrong, I just needed - "

" Needed what? Oh My God, you know, I really don't want to know. Its funny because after all this time, I couldn't move on from you, and I figured, you know, if you loved me like you said you did, you wouldn't be able to either. But you didn't love me like you said you did, and its all so clear now, the reason you broke up with me... was because you wanted my best friend. Was that what all of the time we shared together was? A way to get to Brooke? You stretched it out a little too long don't you think?"

_It's almost like you had it planned  
It's like you smiled and shook my hand and said  
"Hey, I'm about to screw you over, big time"  
And what was I supposed to do? _

"Haley you know its not like that! You know I loved you." Haley's heart shattered at the word "loved".. Past tense. And then she knew, he didn't love her anymore.

"Nathan... do it now, look me in the eye and say it..." Nathan knew exactly what she was taking about, she wanted him to tell her he didn't love her anymore. Which would be a lie, but he had to, he needed to let her go completely, and if this would enable her to move on, then he'd risk it...

Looking into her deep brown eyes for the last time he watched tears roll down her cheeks onto her soft lips. " I don't love you anymore"

Haley closed her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. He said the words she demanded to hear for so long, but didn't want to ever hear. And that was it, it was really over.

_It's how you wanted it to be  
It's like you played a joke on me  
And I lost a friend  
In the end  
And I think that I cried for days  
But now that seems light years away  
And I'm never going back  
To who I was _

" Okay..." Haley turned and found a new strength, she got in her car and drove away. She disappeared from Nathan's life once again. And yet again, he was the one driving her away. Now it was his turn to learn how to live without her.

By the time Haley got home, the rain had been beating on her windshield, which was usually very nerve wrecking for her. She hated driving in the rain, because as everyone knew, she was the world's worst driver. B ut as the rain poured on her windshield in an angry patter, she had to laugh to herself, because this would normally be the point where her heart was in her throat and she'd feel terrified, but this time, she felt nothing. She was that girl in that song that she'd remembered Peyton talking about, who felt nothing.

" Hey! I've been waiting for you! I really need to talk to you!" Lucas rushed at her as soon as she opened the apartment door. He could see the blank stare on her face and knew that something had happened. He knew her better than anyone else, and he could see it in her cold stare. " Hales? What's going on? What happened?"

"I um, just, you know, ran into Nathan..." Haley said. She silently glanced to the floor as Lucas helped her remove her dripping jacket. She slowly sat on the couch, eyes still on the floor. As Lucas sat next to her, he tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing what he thought would be a face drenched with tears, but instead her face showed no emotion at all, instead, just... nothing.

" Well? What'd he say?"

"He said he don't love me anymore, and the weird thing about it is...it's okay, Im ready to move on now, its as if I needed to hear those words to move on... and now... I can." Haley looked up into Lucas' eyes and slowly and small smile came in the corner of her mouth. " Im gonna be okay Luke... I really think I am..." She lied.

"I know you are, I always did." He lied too. He knew she was lying, but he loved her strength and confidence.

"So? What did you need to talk about?" Haley immediately changed the subject so that Lucas would not have to be around when reality hit her, and her heart shattered.

"Haley, oh God, Im going to go see Brooke, I Love her Haley, all this time away from her made me see that. I know she's avoiding me, and it has to be because she still has feelings right? Im going over there now..." Lucas got up and began to move towards the door.

"Luke wait!" Haley wanted to tell him everything, but she didn't want to see him hurt. " I don't think she's home. She said she had to go out."

"I'll wait for her."

Haley jumped up as Luke began to turn the knob. "Luke! It's pouring out!"

"Oh God Haley, I really don't care about the rain, I have to see her..." he quickly kissed Haley on the cheek and opened the door.

"No Luke- " and before she could finish, he was gone.

Lucas ran up Brooke's front stairs and began to pound on her door. He wasn't sure if it was the sound of his fist against the door, or his heart pounding, but either way, it made him more and more anxious. Brooke opened the door and stood in shock. Her cheeks had been tear-stained from the previous incident with Haley, and from the force Lucas had put on her door, she thought he definitely must be there to tell her how disappointed he was in her, and how she was just as bad as she though Peyton was, because she knew she was.

"Luke, um... hi..." Brooke tried her best not to make eye contact with him. But she couldn't resist. As she peered into his big blue eyes all of her feelings for him came rushing in like a freight train that almost swept her off of her feet.

"Hey, can we talk?" Lucas' noticed the nervousness in her eyes, but didn't dare to question it.

"Luke Im actually kind of busy..."

"Well, don't worry it wont take long, you don't even have to say anything, just listen." Lucas smiled at her and she immediately knew what it was all about. Nothing had changed. Their feelings for each other, or Lucas' bad timing.

Brooke's voice get really high and began to crackle. Her chin began to quiver as she forced herself to speak. But there was only one thing she could force out. "Okay"

"Brooke, I know I hurt you, and I know you're still mad. You have the right to be. What Peyton and I did, it was terrible and I see that, I've always seen that. But when I moved, I thought it would make things better ya know? But it didn't. I found other girls, and I'd always compare them to you. I'd start dating them if they had little similarities to you; the same colour hair or eyes or... lips. But it wasn't enough. All those girls were just substitutes for you. Every time I'd look at them, I'd see you instead. No matter what I did, or who I was with, I couldn't get over you... and Brooke I just, I just needed you to know. After all this time, I still have feelings for you, and they just keep getting stronger. I don't know where you are in your life right now, but all I do know, is that I Love you Brooke Davis, and Im the guy for you. I guess all I need from you, is to know, if there's any chance that I can prove that to you? Is there a chance that I can show you how much I love you?"

" Oh Lucas..." Brooke smiled. " I Love-"

"Brooke? Who are you talking to?" Nathan called from the bedroom.

"Was that? Nathan?" Lucas shuttered. It all became so clear. Why Haley reacted like she did when he said he wanted to come here. Her frozen expression. As if she had seen them together too. And now he knew... She did.

"Lucas please, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what Brooke? That while I was here pouring my heart out to you, you had Nathan waiting in your bedroom?"

_How do you feel when there's no sun, How do you feel when rain clouds come. How will you feel when there's no one. AM I just like you? All the things you do. _

" Lucas no! It's not like that! I Love you too Luke, I always have!" By this time Lucas was turning to leave and Brooke was clinging to him, trying to stop him. Thinking it was pointless Brooke let go of his arms. When suddenly he turned to face her.

" Haley. She was your best friend! You know how much she loves Nathan! AND YOU TALK ABOUT PEYTON? YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOU THOUGHT WE WERE!"

"Lucas please." Brooke sobbed as Lucas turned and walked away. Falling to her knees she knew she had blown it.

_I can't get to you I can't get to you, you, you, and where are you now?_

Nathan came up behind her. "Brooke? What happened?"

"We are terrible people Nathan! TERRIBLE... You lost the one you love because of it.. And now... so did I!"

"Brooke, I don't understand."

"Just go Nathan, and don't come back, this thing... it over..." Nathan walked pass a broken Brooke. Then the reality hit both of them. It was there turn to spend the rest of their lives in agony. It was their turn to spend the rest of their lives without the ones they love.

* * *

That's Chapter two guys.. hope you liked it ... and may I point you to that review button at the bottom of the page :P... Please review guys! A&F H/B 


	3. Pretending

Chapter 3: Pretending

_I try_

_to go on like I never knew you_

_Im awake,_

_but my world is half asleep_

_I pray _

_for this heart to be unbroken_

_but without you all im going to be is_

_Incomplete._

Months flew without ever mentioning that night again. Brooke had tried to talk to both of them many times. But Lucas and Haley both ignored her, pushed her away. Nathan didn't try once.

"Haley, God! Come on, we're going to be late to our own graduation!" Lucas moaned as he waited in the living room of an apartment that in two days would no longer be theirs.

Haley stood in front of the mirror in a bedroom that would soon be someone else's remembering a world that also would soon be someone else's. As she closed her eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks when she thought of all she was leaving behind, the things she would miss. Karen; Keith; The Café; The school; The tutoring centre; Tree Hill; Nathan.

Nathan. She hadn't said his name out loud for months. Each morning when she woke up, she told herself that she was completely over Nathan Scott, that he didn't love her in the first place. And that she would never love him again. But she did love him.

_But its true, Im still blue, But I finally know what to do, I must quit, I must quit... you..._

Haley wiped away her tears, which had been a motion that had been repeated about three times a day since she last spoke to Nathan. " Coming!" Ready or not... she thought.. Its time to face Nathan and Brooke, for the last time...ever. She honestly wanted to find Nathan, tell him she forgave him, and that she loved him. But she knew how much Brooke hurt Lucas, and how he'd never be able to get over it... so she'd just keep it bottled up, for Lucas.

Lucas waited impatiently for Haley. He was anxious to go to the graduation. He was secretly yearning to see Brooke, and he too, wanted to tell her that he loved her, and missed her, and forgave her. But like Haley, he knew how much Nathan hurt her, and for her, he'd have to forget all about Brooke Davis.

_I thought my problems would just disappear _

_and all my pain would be in yesterday. _

_I thought that that would keep my head on straight _

_and all my pain would be in yesterday._

_But its true, im still blue, _

_But I finally know what to do._

_I must quit, I must quit.. You... _

_I thought that if I didn't go and_

_play the sadness would get bored and go away _

_I thought that if I didn't go astray _

_that all My pain would be in yesterday. _

_But its true, im still blue, _

_but I finally know what to do. _

_I must quit, I must quit... you... I_

_thought if only I could try and change_

_that all my pain would be in yesterday._

_But its true, Im still blue, _

_But I finally know what to do. _

_I must quit. I must quit... you..._

The car ride to the school was quiet. Both were thinking about Brooke or Nathan, and how much they missed them. But they were both too afraid to admit it.

"Thinking about Nathan?" Lucas asked Haley. To him she was always so transparent. And at this moment he could see her desperation.

"No! Why would I think of him? I have no feelings for him anymore, how many times do I have to tell you that? God!" Haley spat out. She immediately knew that she had over reacted. And that she had made it all the more obvious.

" Haley, ever since you guys broke up, there's something I've wanted to say, but couldn't. But since you supposedly have no feelings for him now. I guess I can... What Nathan did... his excuse for leaving you; I think; it was very decent of him, very considerate. It really proved how much he loved you. And im sorry to have to tell you this now, but, it needed to be said."

Haley looked at Lucas wide eyed! She knew he was right, but she wished he weren't. She needed to move on without Nathan Scott, and she thought she had. But, Now she can see that moving on actually requires not thinking about that person night and day... so technically, she hadn't moved on, not at all. She wanted to snap back with a million reasons why Lucas was wrong. But couldn't. " He never did love me Lucas. To him, it was all a joke, a way to get closer to Brooke. He used me. And I fell for it..."

" You think he used you? For two years? A bit of a stretch don't you think?" This left Haley speechless. And she didn't want to talk about Nathan anymore.

"Thinking about Brooke?"

"No! Unlike you, I really don't have feelings for her anymore. Im completely over her."

"Ha! Right!" Haley snorted. Lucas had always been the worst liar.

" I know, lets just leave it at this: Im not thinking about Brooke. If you're not thinking about Nathan."

"I guess you're thinking about Brooke then. All the time?"

"Yeah"

"Me too..."

As they got out of the car. Lucas kissed Haley's forehead and made his way through the crowd to find his mom and Keith. Leaving Haley by herself in a crowd. She heard footsteps behind her, and her heart began to skip a beat. She knew exactly who it was, without a word, and without even looking back.

"You look, amazing, Haley." Nathan whispered. This was their first confrontation in months. And she had never felt more comfortable in her life. " I heard you're leaving in two days. And I just, needed to talk to you before you did."

Being stubborn like she always was, she kept her back to him. "What is there to talk about Nathan? You told me exactly how you felt, it was loud and clear."

" Look at me Haley..." Haley slowly turned and faced the tall dark man standing in front of her. Their eyes met and all of her stubbornness melted away.

_Its been a long year, since we last spoke. How's your halo? _

Nathan rubbed his hand along Haley's arm and made all her memories once again rush back. " You know I lied Haley, I did it for you..." Nathan whispered.

_Just between you and I, You and me and the satellites. I never believed you. I only wanted to._

This had made Haley's temper rise. "DID IT FOR ME? So what you're saying is, you broke my heart. You made me move on, you gave me months of hell, for me? Oh gee Nathan thank you so much for being so damn considerate of my feelings." haley hadn't realized it. But she began to cry. Yet again, Nathan was able to control her every emotion.

" I know Haley, It was stupid... listen, I really need to talk to you. Casually, ya know? Can we, take a walk or something?" Nathan gave her his regular smirk. And though it was something he always did. There was no way that she could refuse it.

"Okay."

They walked down a deserted road. The scenery was gorgeous. There were purple flowers blooming on the side of the gravel road. And they stretched out to cover the hills like a purple blanket. " Do you ever think about it?"

Haley looked at Nathan confused. " Think about what?"

" You know, what could have been with us."

"All the time..." Haley looked at Nathan and saw something she hadn't seen in a really long time. Him. The real him. The honest, trustworthy him. The one that loved her, and the one she loved.

" I've been thinking about it for a really long time. And now I can see that the decision I made, to let you go, it was stupid. I love you, and I don't know why I was too blind to see, that if I really wanted to make it work, I could have, I would have given up the luxury life to be with you. And I should have but at the time, I was doing what I thought was right for you."

Haley broke into a sob at his sudden confession. " And now?"

_Before all this, what'd I miss, do you ever get home sick. I can't get used to it. I can't get used to it._

"Now? Now, I just miss you, and I wish we could make it work again. We were good together Hales." Nathan spoke with hope. But to Haley, it was too late. She didn't want him to know that she had spent her every waking moment waiting for this day. She didn't want to be hurt by him again.

" But we can't..." Haley said already regretting it.

_I'll never get used to it. Im under that night. Im under those same stars. We're in a red car. You asleep at my side. Going in and out of the headlights. COULD I HAVE SAVED YOU? WOULD THAT HAVE BETRAYED YOU?_

"Why?" Nathan asked desperately.

"BECAUSE NATHAN! IT WAS YOU! YOU CHOSE THIS! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! AND WHEN I FINALLY PICK MYSELF UP, YOU WANT TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

" Im sorry Haley, but I love you..." his voice crackled...

_What you couldn't do, I will, I forgive you. I'll forgive you, I forgive you. I forgive you. For blue, blue skies for blue, blue skies, for blue, blue skies, for blue, blue skies..._

Haley looked Nathan in the eye, and lied. " I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE NATHAN!...The tables have turned, doesn't feel that great does it?" Haley turned and ran away. Leaving Nathan standing alone with her lie in the air.

_FOR BLUE BLUE SKIES FOR BLUE BLUE SKIES I FORGIVE YOU! FOR BLUE BLUE SKIES FOR- I FORGIVE YOU! FOR BLUE BLUE SKIES FOR BLUE BLUE SKIES..._

_I FORGIVE YOU, FOR BLUE BLUE SKIES..._

Graduation day came and went like a dream, and there were many moments when Lucas and Haley had to look into the eyes of the ones they love, and wish it were all just a dream.


	4. Our Separate Futures

Chapter 4: My Future; Your Future; Our Separate Futures...

"God Lucas! You're such a pig! You have to start picking up after yourself! Look at this all over the floor. Lucas, I can't pick up after you all the time. Look at the bedroom! When I agreed to a one bedroom apartment I did not agree to a pig sty. Lucas are you even listening to me? LUKE!" Haley yelled at Lucas from the bedroom as Luke stared at the television set in the small living room of their apartment. They had been living in Connecticut for almost two years and Lucas has heard Haley complain day in and day out about the mess he made. Most of the time Lucas just shrugged it off, but he could hear the frustration in her voice so for once he's make an attempt to help.

"Aw Hales, I know, Im sorry, come here, let me help you." Lucas grabbed his clothes off the floor and turned to see Haley smile at him. Things had gotten easier for them since graduation, Haley was happy again, and that made Lucas happy. But, Lucas wasn't truly happy, he missed Brooke and he knew that if he had done things differently they'd be together. But, he had to do what was best for Haley so that she wouldn't be alone.

"It's okay Luke, go watch your game..."

"Haley, stop it, I wanna help you, and I promise I'll start being easier to live with, I know you have an exam coming up and I know you are going to get all stressed and start having mood swings and panicking and.."

"Oh! Gee! Thanks a lot Lucas." Haley grinned. Lucas went and sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her.

"Bad day?"

"Uh huh." Haley sniffed.

"What happened?" Lucas knew that nothing happened, haley was lonely and even though he was always with her, she needed more than a best friend.

"Nothing... nothing happened."

" You need to get your mind off of things. Our basketball team is playing some other team and then Mark is having a party afterwards, how about you get all dressed up and we'll go to the party? And I'll let you check out hot guys and totally ignore me." Lucas laughed sympathetically.

"Okay, sounds great!" Haley kissed Lucas on the cheek and jumped up to go wash the tears off her cheeks. Turning back around the corner to look at Lucas she sighed, " But you know I can't ignore you..."

Lucas blushed at their sudden tendency to flirt, its been going on for a couple weeks. Lucas thought it would be weird if anything ever happened between them, but lately, it just seemed right. "Me neither."

"I Love You Lucas." Haley said, this time she was blushing, wondering if he could note the fact that there was a part of her that didn't mean it in a best friend way, but she actually loved him.

"I Love You Too Hales." They both stared at each other for awhile, thinking the same things, wondering if ti were possible for there to be more than friendship between them. Snapping out of the trance, Haley turned and went back into the bathroom.

By the time they got to the party, it was already packed. People were already passed out on the lawn, and throwing up on the sides of the road. Lucas and Haley walked up to the house occasionally having to step over someone lying face down in the grass.

"John! Hey Man!" Lucas slapped hands with a tall guy with sandy hair, eventually pulling each other into a hug. " So who exactly did our guys play today?"

"Um, the team from Duke I think, All I know man is there was this one guy, Scott, he ripped it up man, he's actually here, I can introduce you guys..." Haley's heart went up in her throat and she gasped.

" I think we'll pass, but I'll catch up with you later k?"

"Okay man I'll see ya!" John ran over to greet another guy walking from his car and Lucas turned to face Haley.

"You still wanna do this?" Haley had her eyes on the ground for a minute then looked up and looked into Lucas' eyes. She then intertwined her fingers into his and they fit perfectly, almost like they used to with Nathan's, but, there was a certain comfort that came from being with Lucas, it was good, it was, safe.

"Yea, I told you, I've moved on, He's not going to control where I go anymore." At that moment Lucas was able to really see how beautiful Haley was, he always knew she was beautiful but all of a sudden he saw her in a new light, and she was gorgeous.

Kissing Haley forehead he smiled at her. " Okay, let's do this." Hand in Hand they walked into the house that was filled with people, but they were both only concentrating on one person, each other.

The music changed into a slow song has Lucas looked Haley in the eye. " Dance with me?" He blushed.

"Of course..." Haley smiled as Lucas lead her onto the dance floor. They held each other closer than they ever did before and both took comfort in their new found romance.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about meWere the things I guess you always understood  
_

As the danced closely everything seemed so perfect to them, but not to the dark man watching them from a distance. Nathan had girls falling to his feet but ever since Haley walked in, they all disappeared. But now, he could see Lucas and Haley on the dance floor, and his heart broke, he was hoping to see her here tonight, he was hoping to be where Lucas is right now, but he wasn't.

Lucas looked Haley in the eye and rubbed his hand across her cheek. Leaning in he kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't weird or awkward like they always imagined, it was perfect and different than anything they had ever experienced.

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you_

Lucas and Haley stayed in that kiss for a really long time and Nathan watched in desperation. If he had done things differently he'd be out there with Haley, he'd be kissing her, he'd be where Lucas is, and he'd have what Lucas has.

_And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

"I would have never expected this Haley, but it just feels so right, please tell me it does for you too." Lucas whispered into Haley's ear when they finally pulled away from each other.

"It does... I love you. I don't mean it in a friend way, I really love you Lucas." Haley looked up at Lucas and waited for a response, or some kind of hint that it wasn't only her in this situation.

"I Love you too Hales, I love you so much!" Lucas laughed and lifted Haley off her feet, twirling her around in his arms eventually stopping to kiss her once more.

_I can't take another day without you  
Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And be back in your arms where I belong_

Nathan had planned to make everything right tonight, but he was too late. As he gripped the velvet box in his pocket, the one thing to show Haley how much he loved her, the one thing to show her that he'd give her what he needed, he left. He walked out of the house and into the parking lot. Leaning over his car where no one could see him to let the long awaiting tears fall down his face.

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever know gets swept awayInside of your love_

Behind him he could hear a happy couple laughing and walking to their car, he knew who it was. Haley spotted the distressed figure leaning on the car and walked over to help, she layed a hand on his back, her other hand still intertwined with Lucas'. " Hey, are you okay?" Nathan's heart raced as he turned to face her. Tears still pouring from his eyes. "Nathan" Haley breathed.

_And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

Lucas watched Haley worriedly watching her reaction. She squeezed his hand tighter and leaned into his arms. Lucas smiled, happy to see that nothing changed between them after seeing Nathan.

"You guys look happy." Nathan struggled to smile through his tears as he watched the couple in front of him hold each other tight.

"We are." Lucas smiled. " So, what about you, anybody new or anything?"

"Um, yea actually, there's a girl, she's pretty great! And she's beautiful and... well you know..." Nathan lied. Looking at Haley and hoping that she couldn't see through his act.

"Miss her huh? That's why you're so upset?" Haley asked concerned. No matter how much she loved Lucas, it was hard for her to hear Nathan talk about another girl, so she couldn't even start to imagine how hard it was for Nathan to see her and Lucas together. But they both had to face it, it was over, they both had new futures, without each other.

"Yea, I miss her. She's my whole world, I love her so much, but Im not so sure she feels the same way. But, I really miss her..." Haley knew Nathan was talking about her as they both stared into each other's eyes. "Brooke." Nathan said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What about Brooke?" Lucas asked, praying he wouldn't say he was with her. Because just like he knew Haley did, he still loved Brooke and worried Haley would just be a substitute. As did Haley worry Lucas was. There was no doubt they loved each other, but no matter what they both knew that they would never find another love like Nathan and Brooke's.

"Im dating Brooke." This time he didn't lie. He was dating Brooke, and she had no idea of his intentions to come here and find Haley. Nathan could see the pain in Lucas' eyes as stared at him. And he could also see the pain in Haley's eyes as he turned to leave.

_As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here  
Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love_

Haley's heart was screaming to stop him from leaving her life again. " See ya." she whispered.

"Yea, see ya." Nathan sighed as he got into his car.

Haley's feet were aching to run after him.

Nathan turned the key and started the car.

Haley's lips longed to shout to him.

Nathan pulled out of the drive way stopping at the end waiting for near by traffic to pass.

Haley's arms longed to hold him and keep him with her.

Nathan's back lights faded in the distance and he disappeared.

Haley's heart shattered to belong to him.

He disappeared into his future, his separate future, as she left with Lucas, her future, her separate future.


	5. Substitutes for Broken Hearts

Chapter 5: Substitutes for Broken Hearts; Broken Dreams

Lucas and Haley spent six more months together, becoming completely indulged in each other but not once forgetting that they loved another, but couldn't be honest. Lucas had finished all his exams and had gone home, but Haley still had a couple summer courses and had three months to spend alone in their apartment. Lucas didn't want to leave her there alone, but she convinced him she'd be okay. They decided to date other people over the summer, and see where they ended up afterwards. And Haley secretly wished that Nathan would find her and they'd become lost in each other over the summer, and that is where she'd end up, with Nathan.

_That life seems like light years away. That life seems like light years away, light years away. _

"Hey sweety, miss me yet?" Lucas laughed as soon as Haley picked up her phone.

"You bet." Haley has secretly spent the whole day thinking of Nathan, and felt so guilty to wish to be with him, after all that Lucas had done for her. "Can I call you back, I have to run out for a second." Haley lied. She didn't want to be talking to Lucas when she broke down. She felt so alone, but even if Lucas were there, she'd still be alone, she'd always feel alone without Nathan.

"Okay, I love you." Lucas whispered with more sincerity than she ever heard from him before, she knew she'd always love Nathan, he was her first love, but, maybe her future was with Lucas.

"I love you too." She smiled to herself. She hung up the phone and stared around her empty apartment. It was getting dark and the city lights lightened the whole apartment. A neon green light shown in and lit up a picture of her and Lucas. Kneeling by it she let her fingers trace their outlines. The picture had been taken back when they were in highschool, and even then she should see their connection just in a simple picture.

"What am I doing? Lucas loves me, and I love him, why am I making it all so complicated?" She said to herself. She just sat there thinking for awhile and then walked into her bedroom and opened the closet door. Pulling over a chair she stood on it and reached up onto the top shelf under a pile of clothes and behind some old highschool notebooks she hauled out a silver box where her and Lucas had always placed predictions for their new school year. When she pulled out the box she caused all of her clothing, and an old dusty shoe box to come tumbling down and spill all over the floor.

She didn't even have to glance down to know what she was about to face. Her knees became weak as she bent down and placed her hand over some old photos. Photos she knew she shouldn't have held onto. But she did, but it was time to let her past go and get ready to start her future.

She looked through all the photos of her and Nathan. They were happy in all of them, and always had their arms around each other. A lump made its way to Haley's throat and her hands became shaky, she needed to shake this desperation to be with Nathan, he had moved on and it was time for her to do the same. Under the photos she pulled out a ring with a pink diamond. Her promise ring. No one knew they had been promised which was probably for the best, because if she knew when Nathan gave it to her, that the promise would leave her sitting where she is with so much pain I her heart, she would have never agreed. It was time for her to get over herself, she threw all of the pictures and other items into the box and glanced down one more time before closing it for good. On top of the pile of photos laid two others that must have gotten mixed up when she was packing. The first was of her and Lucas when they were only about five. With mud stained knees and ice cream on their face, they were forced to hold hands and Haley remembered thinking it was the most disgusting thing in the world. The second was also of her and Lucas, this time they were fifteen and had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a movie. Karen and Keith had taken the picture, and thought that they were both asleep but haley had heard every word they said. At that time she became disgusted at the thought but now it seemed as if it could be true.

_" Look at them, they're going to end up together, just wait and see." Keith chuckled._

_"Keith, they're fifteen! Don't go marrying him off too soon! I can't bare losing him yet" Karen sighed but then laughed at Keith's admiration as he stared at the sleeping figures._

_"Oh please Karen, you know him marrying Haley would be anything but losing him."_

_" I know..."_

_"Don't pretend with me, you've always wanted them together, and they will be, just you wait and see."_

Oh if only Keith could see them now, see how far they've both come, what they've both been through, and where they've both ended up. Haley placed the photos on her night stand and smiled quietly at the relief of getting the sign she'd been waiting for. The box of photos may have started with her and Nate, but it ended with her and Lucas, just like it seemed her life would.

Nodding in satisfaction at her new outlook on life she bounced out of the room, forgetting her reason for going into the closet in the first place. Sometimes life leads you on the strangest paths, you endure more twists and turns than ever imaginable but in the end the path may lead you back to where you started, the journey was just there to secure the future and remind you that thing will always work out in the end.


	6. Broken Promises For Better and Worst

Hey People! I hope your enjoying the story... I really love this chapter and i really hope you guys do too!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the songs that i include in my fic... love em though :P

* * *

Chapter Six: Promises Broken; For better and worst.

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping... _

It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine

Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine...

Back in Tree Hill Lucas sat behind the counter of his mother's café looking at an outdated magazine. His mother had hired a new waitress after Haley left, and she was taking awhile to catch on, frequently spilling coffee and mixing up orders.

"I sure miss Haley!" Karen laughed after coming back from cleaning up the mess that the new waitress had just made. " I mean, Brooke's great, but let's just say she's no Haley."

Lucas' head popped up after hearing Brooke's name, like an alarm went off and he was brought back to reality. "Brooke? As in... Brooke?"

"Um yea, how could you have not seen her after hanging out for the past couple days?"

"I guess she's been avoiding me."

"Not for long." Karen raised her eyebrows at Brooke standing behind Lucas. At first Lucas didn't want to turn around, but something made him do it, made him smile, made his heart beat fast, but at the same time, stop.

"Hi, Lucas." Brooke said with her eyes at the ground.

"Hi." Lucas managed to breathe. He had almost forgotten about the Brooke-Nathan incident until Haley's face flashed in his mind and he remembered all the pain she suffered. And he needed to stay true to Haley, which meant he'd have to stay away from Brooke. He turned his back to her and leaned over the counter and continued to read his magazine.

"Luke, I need to talk to you- "

"Im kind of busy so- "

"Lucas, please."

"I have to go." Lucas shut the magazine and left the store. Leaving Brooke behind the counter stunned, eyes filled with tears and heart filled with pain.

Back at the apartment Haley sat on her couch studying for a final exam. She was in one of her classic smart-girl moments that Nathan always adored, hair in a messy bun, glasses and sweats. Deep in her books she was broken from her concentration by a knock on her door. Startled she jumped up. Knocking over a couple picture frames and all of her books. She couldn't imagine who'd be out. Most of the States were experiencing the worst rain storm ever, who ever was at her door must have needed more than a cup of sugar to come out in this weather.

"Dammit" Haley muttered at the broken glass on floor from her picture frame. "Coming!" Haley swung the door open and smiled before acknowledging who was there. When she finally realized who was there, her smile faded and her heart raced. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" His wet clothes were dripping and his whole body was shivering. "God Nate, you're soaked, get in here!" Pulling him by the arm she forced him through the door.

"I just, wanted to see you." Nathan smiled. Putting his hands in his pockets he gave her his smirk and then glanced to the floor.

Haley didn't know how to handle this. The last time he walked into her room and said that to him, he gave her a promise ring. That time she was ready for it, this time she wasn't sure if she was ready for anything he had to say. " You can change in the bathroom, I'll get you some dry clothes." She sighed worriedly. She had just decided to devote her future to Lucas. But with Nathan standing here, it hurt again.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed tossing his old basketball up and down. From the corner of is eye he could see some old photographs of him and Brooke and underneath them, a shoe box. Dropping the ball he walked over and put his hand on the box. As soon as he opened it memories came flooding back.

"_There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them 'cause I was afraid." Brooke whispered with a crackled voice._

_"Brooke..."_

_"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad, and I was afraid to be vulnerable. And I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This was how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you... I'm just too scared to admit it." She cried and then left his room._

_Running out into the night Lucas stopped the love of his life. " Brooke, Im sorry, what you did with Chris... its okay!"_

_Brooke looked at him in disbelief. "It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive."_

_Lucas slightly grinned. " Well that's too bad because I forgive you."_

_"YOU CAN'T!" Brooke cried._

_"I just did. So you're gonna just have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we're together, but..."_

_" I love you!" Brooke confessed for the first time._

_" I love you too... Pretty Girl..."_

Lucas' heart exploded at the memory. And at the truth. The truth that he loved Brooke and he missed her. But he loved Haley too, and he couldn't hurt her. But these thoughts weren't fair to Haley, it wasn't right to treat her as an obligation rather than a need like he did with Brooke. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Haley, he did, and he had a future with her, but he missed Brooke, she was the one thing he needed, but couldn't get.

"Hey..." A small voice crackled behind her. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut before turning to face her.

"You shouldn't be here." Lucas mumbled. But just because she shouldn't be there didn't mean he didn't want her to be there, it brought him back to that night, but he wasn't sure if it'd end the same way.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Just let me get this out Luke, you don't have to say anything, just listen. All this year, when I was in college, I've been seeing Nathan. You knew that right? Because he told me about when he saw you and Hales at the party. Anyways um, Nathan's a great guy he really is, and for a long time, we were both really happy. But as time went on something was missing. At his games, when the speaker-play by play- dude, whatever he's called... when he would say SCOTT for some reason my heart would race and I'd close my eyes, wishing that when I opened them I'd be back in our highschool gym and you'd be the Scott that they talked about. Then when we'd get the mail, I'd find myself wishing to get your next letter, number 42... and soon everything reminded me of you. I'd walk down the street and see a café, and think of you. I'd see some book by one of your favourite authors and I'd think of you, actually Books in general reminded me of you. If someone jogged, I'd think of you, or even if someone had the slightest thing in common with you, blue eyes, blond hair, or they were just really nice, I'd think of you. And I was planning on coming after you, the same time Nate went after Haley that night of the party, but when he came back, he told me you guys were happy. And that's all I ever wanted Lucas, was for you to be happy. But I can't handle it anymore-" Brooke was sobbing and wanted to run from the room. Lucas looked at her and his eyes filled with tears too.

Lucas sighed. "Brooke..."

"Lucas PLEASE I NEED TO SAY THIS, and Im not leaving until I do." Taking a deep breath she spoke in a high pitch, as she always did whenever she spoke to him, whenever she was upset. "I can't handle it, I can't handle having constant reminders of you everywhere I turn. I can't live like this anymore. It hurts to breathe unless you're near, and sometimes it even hurts then. Lucas I know that what I did with Nathan hurt you, and it hurt Haley. I know that, but you know..." She was becoming weak and she began to cry harder. " YOU hurt me too Lucas. Just like I hurt you. Im not saying this to defend what I did, but, I understand that you're mad at me... I really, because I was hurt like that before too, so the next time you walk down the street and see me, and think about how much I hurt you, don't forget how much you hurt me too.. And don't forget how much I still love you, even though you hurt me. Even though I hurt you too, can't you still love me Luke?"

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

Lucas turned away and held his head in his hands. " God Brooke... I don't know why, but I never could let you go. Every single night, I thought about you. And I never once stopped loving you. And I don't care what you did to me, but Haley... I can't do it to her...I love you Brooke." Lucas walked over to her and touched her cheek. " And I want to be with you, but Haley deserves better than this..."

"Deserves better than what? We aren't doing anything Luke." They had moved close to each other, too close to turn back now.

"Not yet we aren't, but..."

"But?"

_And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"But I love you, and I can't help it." Lucas grabbed Brooke's arms and pulled her face to his, kissing her for an extra long time, too afraid to stop, afraid it could all be a dream.

" I want to be with you Lucas..." Brooke whispered, after they finally pulled apart.

"I know... me too... what are we going to do?" Lucas sighed as he held Brooke in his arms. He wasn't about to let her go yet. They've been apart for too long and he didn't want it to end yet, but he knew it would have to...

" Do you love Haley?"

"Yea, I do..."

"We can't do this to her again Lucas, I did this to her once, and I can't do it again..."

"She still loves Nathan, I know she does."

"Nathan is actually gone over there now..."

"We'll see what happens I guess... maybe she'll realize they belong together, just like we do." Lucas whispered into Brooke's hair.

"And if she doesn't?" Brooke warned.

" I dunno, I do love her, so I can't hurt her."

"So, if she doesn't see it... we can't be together?" Brooke asked.

"I wanna be with you Brooke, I think Haley already knows that, and Im the guy for you Brooke, chances are, Haley knows that too.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"So um, what's going on? What are you really doing here?" Haley tried to keep her cool around him, but he made her fall apart. She knew he could see through her act. They were sitting in the kitchen and Nathan was drying off his hair with a towel.

"I need to know something Haley..." Nathan said confidently.

" Um, okay, what's that?" Haley said as if she didn't have a clue what he was getting at.

" How long are we going to do this?" He asked almost angrily.

"Do what?" She was actually confused now.

" Act like its over, like we've actually moved on? I saw the box of our stuff In your room, and now you're going to tell me that it's over?"

"Actually as I recall, you are the one who said it was over first, but if you must know, I was planning on throwing it all out until-" Haley was starting to rethink everything she had figured out previously. Everything seemed to had gotten so simple, and now so much harder again.

"Oh, I didn't know, you and Lucas must be really, um serious, yea um Im going to go, this was a mistake." Nathan headed for the door but Haley grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I was going to throw it all away, until you showed up, and everything came rushing back, and its really hard to stand here with you, because Im with Lucas now, but seeing you, I can't help but wish I was with you..."

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

" Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Nathan grinned.

" Neither was I." Haley laughed, crying at the same time.

"I still love you, ya know? And, I know I told you this before, on graduation night, but if I could have my time back I wouldn't have left you. I would have worked like hell to give you what you need."

"Don't you get it Nathan? All I need is you!" Haley cried. Afraid of what the outcome of this would be, and what it would do to Lucas. He's been good to her, but, he wasn't Nathan.

"Well, Im willing to fight like hell to give you what you need." Nathan smiled. Reaching out and holding her hand. " I love you."

" I love you too." Haley smiled. Nathan kissed her and took all of her worries away, along with her breath. " I can't let you go anymore Nathan, but, what about Lucas?"

"That's up to you... what about Lucas?"

" I have one exam left, tomorrow, after Im going to go see him, and figure it, can you wait for me? After all this time, what's one day right?" Haley smiled hopefully.

" Of course, Im not going anywhere." Nathan kissed her again before turning back towards the door. " I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley couldn't take the chance of losing him again. " Nathan, will you stay with me tonight?"

" Of course..."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you sayThat I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

* * *

There it is guys ... review please... 


	7. The Aftermath Starting Over

* * *

Chapter 7: The Aftermath; Starting Over

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

Haley woke up in her bedroom to the smell of fresh coffee. The sun was pouring in on her face and there was a faint sound of dishes coming from the kitchen. _Lucas?_ Haley slightly thought to herself before remembering the night before, and how absolutely perfect it felt to be with the person that she truly loved again, after all this time. But her stomach began to turn at the thought of what she would be facing today. Her and Lucas had been friends since they were kids. They should have known that taking another step in their relationship could cause some complications, especially since they had both loved other people. Today was the day she'd make it awkward, today was the day that she had to end their relationship, and their friendship. She didn't want to end it, but she knew how weird it would be for both of them after she left Lucas by himself and went to be with Nathan.

"Good Morning beautiful..." Nathan whispered to her as he lodged a tray of waffles and coffee on her lap. On the side he had put a small purple flower that added a sweet touch. Lifting her chin, he kissed her sweetly and then brushed his thumb across her lips.

"Mmm Good morning to you too." Haley smiled before taking a bite of her waffles. "Glad to see you went all out with my breakfast here, I mean waffles certainly take a lot of preparation! How ever did you find the toaster?" She laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair, I can't help it I can't cook. It's the thought that counts right?" Nathan said, almost wondering if she was serious or not.

"Aw, Im just kidding baby. Of course it's the thought." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Leaning closer to his lips, he moved in to kiss her, but she stopped it by lifting her fork to her mouth quickly and popping in another bite of her waffle. Looking up at him she giggled softly then kissed him for real.

After Haley finished breakfast they just laid together on the bed, holding each other and trying to get the most out of every moment they had together. Eventually Nathan broke the sweet silence.

" So, today..." Nathan sighed not wanting to finish, afraid that Haley might have changed her mind about telling Lucas.

"Um yea... today..." Haley sighed.

"No second thoughts, right?" Nathan whispered as he looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Not a chance, Im not spending another day without you, not a chance..." Haley smiled into his shoulder.

" I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"If you don't hurry you're going to miss your flight." Nathan remembered. Haley had to leave to go to Tree Hill today, just like she had planned before he came back, but the motives were now completely different.

"Yea, what about you?" Haley sat up quickly, realizing that they had forgotten to talk this over to any extent at all.

"I have to get a few things at my apartment, then Im going to drive to Tree Hill, and we can be together." Nathan smiled.

"Sounds perfect. I guess I should go..."

"Okay, Im going to head to my place, I'll see you in about eight hours." Nathan said as he got up and walked over to the door.

Haley got up and stood next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Standing on her tippy toes, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him once more before watching him walk out the door and down the hall. "Can't wait." She whispered.

" So.. Haley's coming back today... I know you guys kind of hooked up, so, what does that mean for us? Are we still basing our future together on a circumstance, you know, if Haley takes Nathan back...?" Brooke whispered as her and Lucas walked down the road to Karen's Café waiting for Haley's arrival. It had been silent all the way along, but comfortable, at least until Brooke thought about what Lucas had said, that it all depended on Haley.

"I was thinking about that all night ya know... and its all such a blur to me. Haley and I did get together, but it all happened so quick. I mean, she's my best friend, and I don't want to change that. And I definitely don't want to hurt her. But I love you Brooke Davis, and we've been apart for so long and I can't throw away what we have anymore. I did it once and I am not doing it again. I am not losing you again." Lucas smiled as he twirled Brooke to his side and cupped her face in his hands. Looking deeply into her eyes he could see the person he always wanted to be, the person he always strived to be but could never be, not without Brooke. But here she was, standing in front of him, eyes bright and beautiful and everything about her was perfect. The way she looked in the sunlight, the way she laughed at his lame jokes. The look she gave him when he confused her by using a quote from one of his books. Her dimples. Her hair. Her heart. Everything. And then he worried. Was he good enough to be with her. He knew she deserved better, she would always deserve better, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to be the guy who was good enough for her. What if he hurt her again, he never wanted to hurt her at all, but sometimes he couldn't help it, he'd fall short of the person he wanted to be, and she'd get hurt as a result. But she gave him another chance, and he worried that if he didn't make it work this time, he would ever be able to stand with her in this moment again.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Brooke blushed at his response. Staring back into his eyes, she wondered how a guy could make her feel so weak and so strong all at the same time. " Good, cuz I didn't want to be lost again." Brooke began to walk again and tilted her head to face the sky. Closing her eyes she began to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"This! Us! How we got here, why is it that it takes so long, and so much pain for people to be happy? Why can't it be easy from the start? We were together before, what made us so different this time? Why is it that it seems so certain and promising this time? Why couldn't it have been like that from the start and saved us all the heartache and confusion?"

_Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

" Because if it did, we wouldn't be standing here right now. All I can say is all the time that I spent away from you only made me love you more. It helped me see that I don't want to be away from you anymore. I made the mistake of letting you go once Brooke, and Im not going to do it again. Every single day that I was away from you, I missed you more and it hurt more. And it showed me that Im nothing without you." Lucas smiled at her.

"I don't want us to ever be apart again." Brooke whispered, her voice cracking as she choked up.

" We won't, nothing can keep me from you anymore, I promise you." Lucas smiled as he wiped away a small tear on Brooke's cheek. " Come on, lets do this thing."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him. " You mean, break up with your girlfriend?"

Lucas laughed at her expression. " No, I mean, set things straight, get back to normal."

Hand in hand they walked into the café and sat at a table patiently awaiting Haley's arrival.

Brooke and Lucas were talking quietly between themselves at the front of the café, laughing occasionally and enjoying the alone time. They were interrupting from their conversation by the sound of a bell at the door. Turning around Lucas faced Haley, his best friend, and at the moment, his girlfriend. Smiling her wrapped his arms around her and silently feared that it would all be to awkward for them to be the way they were. Haley could feel the same awkwardness in his arms, and began to sob. " Luke, we need to talk." She breathed into his neck. Lucas was surprised that she would say that, considering he was about to say the same thing.

"Yea, I was about to say that." Lucas laughed as the pulled away from each other. He wiped the tears from her cheek and he could see the worry in her eyes, and he wondered if her meeting with Nathan had went well. " Why don't we go up on the roof top, and talk up there?" Lucas smiled.

"Sounds great." She smiled back, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Glancing behind Lucas she could see Brooke watching them. " Brooke.. What are _you_ doing here?" Haley looked back and forth between them as they exchanged glances.

"Come on Hales, lets just go up and talk okay, I'll explain everything up there." Taking Haley's arm he lead her up the stairs onto the rooftop. Looking around both of their minds went crazy with memories. They had built their very own gulf course up there and spent hours together up there, talking about everything. Haley suddenly felt comfort in the memories and was able to relax.

Sitting on the rail, the wind blew through Haley's hair. " Remember all the times we would have up here? All the talks we had? Im afraid that after I tell you this, its not going to be the same anymore." Haley sighed as she turned her eyes to the ground where she kicked some rocks with her foot.

" Haley, you're always going to be m best friend, but I know what you mean... you go first."

"Okay um, Luke listen, I love you, you know I do, but the thing is, you're my best friend, but im not IN love with you. Im sorry. Last night, Nathan stopped by, we're back together, and happy, and Im sorry Lucas. I don't want to hurt you, you know that right?" Haley worried about how Lucas would respond, would he get mad, be hurt? Or would he not care at all?

Lucas lifted his face to the sky and began to laugh. When he thought about this moment over and over he did not expect Haley to need to talk to him about the same thing. Haley watched him laugh and became upset. Out of all the reactions he could have had, this had not been one that she expected. " Lucas! Why are you laughing I don't understand."

" I knew it was going to happen, you and Nathan, you're like one of those couples that no matter what, you're going to be together, I knew it as soon as you guys broke up. And well, last night, Brooke and I also got together again. I love her Hales, and I know you hate her for what she did to you but if you can forgive Nathan, can't you forgive her?"

" Lucas, I want you to be happy, you know I do, even if its with Brooke. But as for me and her, she was my best friend and, im not sure if I can get over that. Im sorry." Haley took a deep breath and searched Lucas' face for what was next, how it would be between them.

" I understand, maybe someday I right?" He gave her a crooked smile and hoped she'd return it.

"Maybe, I don't know." Haley whispered and then smiled.

There was a moment of silence filled with an awkward sigh. "It shouldn't be this weird Hales, but, I kind of expected it to be, we'll be okay though, right?" Lucas hoped.

"I dunno. Maybe, I hope..." Haley was cut off when Brooke shouted to them.

"Nathan's here to see you Haley." Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other and moved together for a hug.

"You'll always be my best friend Haley... I promise, no matter what happens." Lucas pulled her away and kissed her forehead. They walked downstairs with their arms around each other's waist and Brooke and Nathan looked at them with smiles.

"Im guessing we're good?" Brooke asked bubbly as usual. She had a big smiled across her face and haley wanted to slap it off. Rushing over to Nathan she wrapped her arms around his waist and turned back to Brooke.

"Lucas and I are, but you and I are far from it Brooke..." Haley snared at Brooke. Feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with Lucas and Brooke together, and Nathan and Brooke, she grabbed Nathan's hand and led him out of the café. The door slammed behind them and Lucas and Brooke watched Nathan's car pull away.

" She's never going to forgive me Lucas, and I deserve it..." Brooke choked out and began to cry in Lucas' arms. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the side of her face.

"She'll come around, she's just hurt..." Lucas whispered into her hair.

"Is it weird with you guys now?" Brooke asked concernedly.

"Yea, and Im worried that nothing will ever be the same again. But I hope there are no more surprises, I have a bad feeling Brooke. I think when Haley and I got together, we made a huge mistake." Brooke knew Lucas was hurting but didn't know what to say to comfort him. Instead they stood in the middle of the café, lost in each others arms, finding refuge in each other's presence.

* * *

_R&R please!_


	8. The Endless Perfection of Your Absence

Chapter Eight: In The Endless Perfection Of Your Absence

Haley stood at the corner of the street waiting for Nathan, she hadn't been feeling well all week and Nathan had to convince her to finally go to the hospital. Knowing it was nothing but a cold, or the stomach flu, haley agreed, just to make him happy. And now here she was, standing on the corner in the hot sun, wishing he'd hurry up. In the corner of her eye, she could see two happy figures walking toward her. Haley knew who it was, and she also knew what was next. They had been doing this since the night at the café, acting like strangers.

They got next to her, but kept walking, Lucas smiled, as did Brooke, and hand in hand they faded in the distance. The mistake they had made became more and more obvious each day, they avoided each other more and more. It was now at the point where they couldn't speak to each other when they saw each other. They'd politely smile and then walk pass like they were strangers on the street. But in reality, it seemed now that they really were, strangers. But it wasn't how it was supposed to be. Best Friends, Forever, no matter what they wouldn't turn their backs on each other.

Haley stood in the same position for what seemed like forever, worriedly watching the place where Lucas once stood. She knew that Lucas avoided her, because of her feelings towards Brooke, ands he understood. She was being very cold to Brooke, but she couldn't let what she did go. There was a time when they were joined at the hip, they were Lucas and Haley and now they were Lucas and... who? She wasn't Haley anymore. She didn't know who she was all she knew was...

"This is not who I wanted to be..." Haley whispered toward an empty street.

" I know how you feel there, you getting the cold shoulder too?" A voice echoed from behind. A voice that cut through her mind and filled her with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked with anger, wiping away a lonely tear that had managed to find its way through the confusion and fear that had been written in her eyes. Turning to face the person she stared at a curly head blond with frozen blue eyes, ice that probably escaped from her heart. Haley hated her. She was the reason Lucas left her, and she was the reason she had stayed up night upon night with Brooke, smothering in tears, while Peyton, smothered in her ego.

" It's my home, incase you had forgotten. Still hating me huh? Wow, nothing changes in Tree Hill." Peyton sneered and then chuckled at her own self.

"You stay away from Lucas and Brooke, do you hear me?" What was Haley saying? Rooting for Brooke? Protecting her? It was out of the blue, but felt normal to protect her two best friends. No matter how distant they were, they'd always be her best friends.

"Been talking to Lucas lately Haley?" Peyton grinned, proud of how she was able to leave Haley speechless, and hurt by her situation.

" Why the hell would you think that its any of your business?" Haley replied quickly, trying not to give her emotions away.

"Ah, Haley James, Tree Hill's little saint herself. But wait, didn't you also have a fling with Lucas? Ah, yes that's right, and here you stand in front of me, telling me to stay away from him. I'll be seeing Lucas, because Im not Brooke's latest threat. You took the wheel this time, you're the one who hurt her." Peyton whispered in a stern voice.

" You don't know what you're talking about..." Haley started but was cut off.

" News travels quickly in Tree Hill. And our little saint isn't much of a saint now is she? When I heard you guys were together... I was amazed, and happy because now Brooke can blame you...oh you know what would have been a great storyline? If he knocked you up. That's right pulled a Dan Scott. Then again, you are standing in front of a hospital... not feeling well Haley? Stomach flu maybe? Morning sickness? Fatigue? Hmm... interesting..."

" Yea, Lucas and I were together. But there's a difference, Lucas and Brooke weren't together! Im not like you see... Im not such a backstabbing, two faced bitch..."

"No, maybe they weren't together, but they still loved each other just the same? Right? So what's the difference? You're terrible Haley. Lucas' best friend... and you called me the bad one...HA!" Peyton got closer to Haley and stared at her harshly. She could see how much she hurt her, when the tears started pouring down her cheeks and her face twisted with anger.

"You lying hypocritical...bitch..." Haley inhaled deeply and stared into Peyton eyes, ones that were once frozen but now full of fire. She was like some kind of dark angel, and she was about to throw everything in the air, like she had a tendency to do. Why couldn't she have stayed away?

"No, Haley, that's you." She whispered in her ear and she began to walk by, patting Haley on the shoulder. " Try to keep up tutor girl..." She laughed and was gone. Haley stood in shock, thinking over everything Peyton had said. Maybe she was right. Haley was with Lucas when she loved Nathan, and she knew Lucas loved Brooke... how could she do that to either one of them?

"Hey baby, sorry I was late, traffic... how'd it go?" Nathan spoke as he hopped out of his car to greet Haley on the sidewalk. He saw her crying, and stood next to her to comfort her. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and layed her head on his chest.

"Im sorry..." Haley whispered when she finally calmed down and decided it was time for her to get her act together, to straighten things out.

" Hey.. For what?" Nathan asked, pushing her away far enough to hold her face and look into her eyes.

"For everything... I love you... okay?" She sniffled.

"Okay... I love you too..." He whispered kissing her forehead and then pulling away to escort her to the car.

"So, uh what's going on with you and Haley now? You guys seem so...distant." Brooke asked Lucas when they got further down the road, after passing her by the hospital. Feeling Lucas' grip on her hand tightened she could tell he had also been thinking about, and feared that she would be their reason for drifting apart.

Lucas watched his feet kick rocks at the ground and watched as a silent tear fell on his sneaker. He watched them consistently fall, right on time one after the other He really missed Haley but didn't want Brooke to know that. Glancing up into Lucas' face, squinting the forbidden sunlight out of her eyes she watched his cheeks drown in emotion. The tears that were landing on the ground in front of him as he had his head down, suddenly found their way into Brooke's awaiting arms. But then, the one place they were meant to be, they wouldn't go. He found comfort in her arms and his pain went away and he felt the need to open up to her.

"I miss her so much Brooke... how can you go from something to nothing? Just like that?" Brooke struggled to answer his question but stopped to look at his icy blue eyes stare into hers, and knew that no answer would fill his best friends void in his heart. They walked a little more, and sat on a bench at a bus stop. Lucas turned to Brooke and gave her a sweet smile, yet a pitiful smile. " Pey.. Someone said to me once... ' When someone is gone, they're gone forever, and all you have left is memories to try to re-create a person that used to live and breathe right in front of you...' Haley and I have many memories, and I think about them all over and over, but she was my best friend, and no matter how many memories we have, its not enough, its not her..."

"Lucas! Haley is not gone. Actually she's just right around the corner. And if you're sacrificing your friendship so that I won't get hurt, and so that I don't have to face Haley ever single day... then don't! Im a big girl Luke, and how are Haley and I going to get things together, if we don't face each other? Lucas... you don't need to miss Haley, she's not gone, she's still here. You are both just too stubborn to take the first step in getting back to normal. So, be a man Lucas..." Brooke slightly laughed at Lucas' growing grin of hope... " Stop being so damn stubborn. Go talk to her.

"But Brooke. You're- " Lucas began to argue but Lucas gave him a look that stopped im before he even started.

"Don't worry about me. It's my turn to worry about you. Just go, before all you have is memories, just like Peyton told you." Brooke smiled as Lucas' eyes opened wide. He as aware that she knew who he was talking about.

"Brooke I.."

"Lucas! God! She's not here any more, God only knows where she is, she can't hurt us anymore, even if she were here, I wouldn't let it happen. Now stop stalling, GO!..." She smiled and as he kissed her cheek and jumped up.

" Well, I hope she's not here anyways. Because sometimes... I wonder about you Lucas. How did you actually feel about Peyton?" Brooke thought out loud as she watched his quickly fading image run faster than she ever seen him go before.

Lucas' feeding were numbing against the hard pavement as he ran harder and harder to find Haley.

_Who are you now are you still the same or did you change somehow. What do you do at this very moment when I think of you._

" Haley.." Lucas called at an empty sidewalk. Staring at a place filled with regret. The place where he walked pass hid best friend, alone on the street, in front of a hospital, maybe sick, and just walked on by. A place where he could have stopped and talked to her, hugged her, but instead he walked away, treated her like a stranger, leaving her in his perfect absence.

_And when Im looking back how we were young and stupid. Do you remember that? No matter how I fight it. Can't deny it. Just can't let you go._

Brooke sat on an empty bench, contemplating her future, and who she was.

_I still need you. I still care about you. Though everything's been said and done._

Lucas stood, itching for things to be normal again.

_I still feel you, like Im right beside you. But still no, word from you._

Nathan sat on his bed, wondering why Haley acted so weird on the ride home, and what she was hiding.

_Now look at me, instead of moving on I refuse to see, that I keep coming back. Yet Im stuck in a moment. That wasn't meant to last. I've try to fight it. Can't deny it._

Peyton laid on her couch, flicking through pictures of her and Lucas, and wondering how she could have let him go.

_You don't even know. That I still need you. I still care about you. Though everything's been said and done. I still feel you. Like Im right beside you. But still no, word from you. I wish I could find you just like you found me. Then I would never let you go._

Haley fell to her knees in a quiet desperation, letting out dreadful sobs, dropping a piece of plastic, with a positive sign, to the floor. Wondering how such a small symbol could wipe away her whole future. And Lucas'.

_Though everything's been said and done. I still feel you. Like Im right beside you. But still no word from you._

* * *

_Whoa .. so kinda left you with a cliffhanger didnt I? lol... Update will be up real soon... Review!_


	9. And You Fade into the Distance

Chapter Nine: And You Fade into the Distance; Fade out of my life.

Nathan stood in front of Haley, his hands on her hips, smile fading from his face as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks, onto her lips that quivered. Her eyes filled with fear as she opened her shaking mouth and let out four crackling words, that filled his heart with hate and anger.

"Im pregnant..." She whispered. "Three months." They had only been back together for about two weeks, so he knew what it meant. Nathan's world spun around in an empty blur. But he stayed where he was. Looking at her break into a thousand pieces. He hated her at this moment. Every single time things got good again, she put it all on hold. He knew it wasn't her fault, its wasn't like she cheated on him, but he needed someone to blame, and there she was.

_When you come back I won't be here  
She said and gently pulled me near  
If you want to talk you can call  
And no it's not your fault_

Haley cupped his face in his hands and begged for a response. " Nathan, say something, please." She was terrified, her heart was pounding. For a moment Nathan got lost in her touch, but then reached up ripping her hands from his face. " Nathan, no...Im sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and was crying uncontrollably.

" Get off me Haley..." Nathan shot at her, pushing her away and turning for the door.

_I just smiled and said let go of me  
But there's something that I've just gotta know  
Did someone else steal my part?  
She said it's not my fault_

" Does my brother know this yet? That he's going to be a father? Or are you waiting for the perfect time to rip his and Brooke's future apart too?" Nathan said with more anger than Haley had ever seen in him.

"Nathan! This isn't my fault! We weren't together, and neither was Brooke and Lucas..."

"No! But they are now!...but we aren't..." He shouted. "Never again..." He finished with a threatening whisper. Slamming the door, he left Haley in a thousand pieces in her apartment.

Back in his house, Nathan sat amongst empty beer bottles. Five hours later, he had left his future behind and now as far as he was concerned, he didn't have one left. Nathan stared silently at a big picture of him and Haley on the wall above the television. Gripping the bottle in his hand he released it in an act of anger, against the picture as the bottle and the picture crashed against the hardwood floor, shattering. And Nathan sat there, spying the broken pieces numbly, with no intentions of putting the pieces back together.

_Then my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

Nathan had never experienced anything so hard in his life, but he knew it would get harder. For the rest of his life, he'd watch Haley carry, and raise his brother's child. He'd be the lover on the outside looking in, falling apart at every single glimpse. But that was what he wanted. He needed to start a new life, anywhere but Tree Hill, but not too far away because if he were close enough, he'd still be able to protect Haley without having to ever be near her. He stood up and walked to the basement, grabbing empty boxes.

_I was drifted in between  
Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah yeah  
In my dreams you are still here  
Like you've always been_

He spent the rest of the day throwing things into boxes. His face showed no emotion, but his heart ached. Nathan heard his answering machine in the background. He could hear Haley's voice, begging him to pick up. Worry filled the room each time he heard how broken she was. But when he snapped back into reality he remembered how angry he was pretending to be, so that he wouldn't have to show how hurt he really was. Walking over to the answering machine, he grabbed the cord, ripping it out of the wall and tossing the machine into an empty box.

_Oh yeah, my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

At the end of the day, he sat, coldly staring at an empty house that held more memories then he could face. Standing up, he closed the door behind him, locking it, and walking down his walkway for the last time.

_I gave myself away completely  
But you just couldn't see me  
Though I was sleeping in your bed  
'Cause someone else was on your mind  
In your head_

He watched the moving truck pull up, pack up, and drive away. So many times he was ready to tell them to stop, to unpack his things. He knew they could make it work, people did it all the time. But Haley always wanted a family so he told himself, he was doing it for her. He knew he was being stupid, the last time he made a decision about their future, it landed it where they were now. Nathan piled mistakes upon mistakes, like an addiction.

Driving the streets of Tree Hill, he passed Haley's house. He began to slow down, needing to go inside and see her one last time. But instead, he kept driving, pass her house, pass the café, out of Tree Hill.

_When I came back she wasn't there  
Just a note left on the stairs  
If you want to talk give me a call_

My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too  
When the one that you want doesn't want you

Standing in Charlotte, in an old empty apartment, Nathan leaned against a door closed to the world. His back slid down against the door, and he found himself sitting on a cold floor. He bit his quivering lip and looked around. It wasn't the life he always dreamed of. No furniture, no colour, no friends, no Haley.

"Okay... here I go..." He whispered letting out a devastating sigh, resting his head on his arms, upon his knees. And he cried.

Haley walked into the café, and Lucas twirled around in his chair. Eyeing her, he noticed her appearance. Puffy eyes, shaky hands holding her stomach, quivering chin.

"Haley? What's wrong?" He asked, with no idea of what was coming next. Walking over to her he layed his hands on her arms softly, watching her fall apart as she wrapped her arms around him, almost falling to her knees, but he kept her stable as always.

" Lucas, Im sorry..." She whispered pitifully.

" Me too, I know we haven't been close lately, and Its my fault..." He began but she pulled away, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. " Haley, why do I get the feeling, tats not what you're talking about. He watched her body shake as she raised a hand to her face and let out a terrible cry.

" Im pregnant and- "

"Its mine..." He finished for her, turning around and putting his hands on top of his head. "Dammit Haley!" Lucas yelled. Haley looked at him shocked. She expected it from Nathan, but not Lucas. " Now Haley? Everything was just getting good again...Everything was perfect!"

"I didn't choose this Lucas! What do you expect me to do about it? And I have as much to lose as you do! And I have lost it all!... Nathan left town, I saw the trucks today... my life is OVER!" Haley screamed, unable to control her anger about the situation any longer.

" Well Haley Im sorry that Nathan left, and Im sorry you're life is over. But Brooke and I are just getting great again. What do you expect me to do? Throw it all away like you always have? Im not like you Haley. When I love people I stay with them, not push them away. That's what love is! Maybe you never really loved Nathan all along, he may have left, but you let him go! I WILL NOT let Brooke go!... Don't make me Haley.. Please!" Lucas yelled. His voice began to soften near the end, and his emotion were coming out in his tone. A small tear rested on his cheek as he looked Haley in the eye, then shoved pass her to the door.

"Lucas, what are you asking me to do?" Haley asked, offended about what he may be suggesting.

" I don't know Haley... I have to go see Brooke." He said as he shut the café door, leaving Haley in shock. Dan had done the same thing to his mother, as he was doing to her now. She thought he'd be different about it. Both Lucas and Nathan left Haley to deal with the situation on her own. She was all alone, with no one to turn to.

" This isn't who I wanted to be." She whispered once again to a broken reflection in the café door, where she stood still shocked that Lucas walked out like he did.

Brooke sat in her living room watching a 1965 horror movie and eating ice cream. She rolled her eyes at how pathetically unreal the movie was. Her living room door swung open and a distraught Lucas made his way next to her. She leaned in and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. She noticed the way he looked at her, with more sorry and regret in his eyes than she ever saw in one of typical chick flicks that made her heart flutter.

"Hey... What's going on?" She asked, giving him a s weet reassuring smile that everything would be fine.

" Haley came to see me..." Lucas began, taking a deep breath. His breath came out in a shaky nervous sigh.

" Oh... and didn't go great?" She asked concernedly, stretching her legs his on the couch, while running her fingers through his hair the back of his head.

" Brooke, she's pregnant." Lucas waited for Brooke to respond, or show some kind of emotion, but instead he watched her take a breath and look back into his eyes. Slowly she moved her hand down onto his, and their fingers intertwined. Lucas began rubbing his thumb around the centre of her palm, and then lifted her hand to his mouth, worriedly kissing it. Again, he searched her face, to figure out what to say next. "Brooke, it's mine." He whispered. It was funny how certain situations and topics were only suitable for a certain tone of voice.

"I thought so." She looked him in the eye, and seemed to be concentrating hard on his eyes. " What does this mean for us?" She asked quietly, with her head down, watching their hands together and thinking how amazing it was that they fit so perfectly.

"That's up to you... If you want to leave me, I understand, but I don't want you to, and no matter what Im going to fight for you. This doesn't change how much I love you. I want this to work." He said hopefully.

"So do I." She smiled.

_The things we did, the things we said  
Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again_

"Im not ready to be a father Brooke... Im scared." Lucas cried, and rested his head on her shoulder, quietly letting tears find their way into it.

_You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

"You'll be okay, I promise Luke, Im always here with you. I promise. Oh God, Haley must be scared too, how is she? How did Nathan take it?" Brooke all of a sudden became emotional at the thought of Haley going through this.

-----

Haley sat on a stool in the café crying silently into a picture of her and Nathan, remembering their dreams, their once possible future.

Nathan sat in his empty apartment, longing to be with Haley and help her out. Knowing it would be too hard on the child to have four parents, he left them to be happy, and left himself suffering through his future. Also thinking of what 'might have been'.

_Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside, I know you are  
Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are_

"Nathan left her. He left town. And I left her. I was a jerk, I told her to handle it on her own." Lucas sighed admittedly... regrettably.

"Lucas!" Brooke began to cry at the thought of how much Haley must have been hurting. " Oh god! She must feel so alone. He left? She must be breaking! I have to go see her." Brooke jumped up and grabbed her coat. Lucas began to get up and follow her, but she turned quickly and stopped. " Luke, I think I should go alone. With everything that's gone on with Haley and I, she needs to know I don't blame her, and Im there for her." She smiled, and stated in her normally emotional high voice. Turning, she walked out and shut the door behind her.

_Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone_

_I walk along these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me_

Nathan walked down an unfamiliar street which lead to a dock by a river. Memories of their first day together flooded in his mind and he struggled to set them free. Gripping his hands in his hair, he fell to his knees and lifted his head to the stars. At that second the sky broke open and rain landed on his awaiting face. The feeling of rain caused him to think of Haley once more. And then he realized, every thing in his life would remind him of her, life itself would remind him of her. Because his life was her.

_Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life  
Never gone_

Haley sat at the dock, where her and Nathan had their first tutoring session, crying into the table at all the things she had thrown away. Her whole body shook with fear of facing this alone, but stopped at the feel of a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Brooke peering at her with an innocent, sympathetic smile.

"Brooke.. Im sorry...for everything." Haley cried.

"Its okay, so am I. Oh honey you're not alone. Im going to help you through this, I promise I'll be here every step of the way." Brooke whispered confidently, wrapping her arms around Haley's trembling body.

" Nathan's gone. For real this time." Haley whispered as the reality of the situation sunk in.

"Yea, I heard." Brooke looked at her and dry the tears on her cheeks. She saw how afraid Haley was, and how alone she was.

"Im scared..." Haley whispered after a few minutes of silence. Then rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, taking a deep breath, trying to find strength to go on.

_The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

Lucas watched them from a nearby street corner. He was so proud of Brooke, and so worried about Haley. He began to wonder how this could work. But he knew that Brooke would be there for Haley, especially now when he was too scared to be.

_somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me_

Turning to walk back home, Lucas banged into a lone, distraught figure, knocking her down, making her spill her things on the ground.

"Oh my God, Im so sorry!" Lucas explained as he rushed to get her things.

" Lucas?" The girl whispered with excitement in her voice, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be  
Never gone, never farIn my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close), everyday (everyday yeah)_

Lucas pushed the girl away and watched her expression change from excited to confused.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I came to see you Luke." She whispered, again moving closer to him, resting her hands on his waist. " I missed you. Can't we give it a shot again Luke?"

" Its time for me to grow up and start being responsible Peyton, for my girls..." Lucas said gesturing towards Haley and Brooke over at the dock. " Goodbye Peyton." Lucas turned and jogged over to the girls. Peyton watched him and he knelt by them, pulling them both into a group hug. She heard the girls laugh, and watched them smile. She watched Lucas put his arms around them with no room for another person. They were his life now, his future. But Peyton ached to be a part of it. But deep down she knew, it wouldn't happen.

Lucas, Haley and Brooke sat in a close circle, trying to prepare themselves for the journey that neither of them were ready to face, but together they'd do it. Somehow.

_Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)_

Never gone (gone from me)  
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again  
(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)

(Never gone) Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way

Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are


	10. Nothing But a Fading Memory

Chapter Ten: Nothing but a Fading Memory and A Fading Life.

Five months quickly passed. Brooke and Lucas were doing great, and they stayed by Haley's side each and everyday. Something weird was going on in Haley's mind. When Nathan first left, there wasn't a day that she didn't think about him. Day in and day out he was on her mind. Memories flooded her brain after each breath she took. Everything reminded her of him, just the mere existence of a growing form inside of her, reminded her of their dreams together, the family they wanted, but were never able to reach.

But lately, Haley was getting used to being without him. Even when he left the first time, she hadn't made this much progress. Now her future was looking bright. She didn't think of him everyday, and when she did think of him it was okay. Sure it hurt that he wasn't there, but the memories were always good, and she knew that if she could look back on those times, and feel like she did then, she'd be okay.

" Hey Tutor-soon-to-be-mom!" Brooke bubbled over with excitement each time she walked into a rom with Haley. Smiling form ear to ear, she bounced over to the stool in the café next to Karen and Haley. Haley just smiled and slightly rolled her eyes. " And soon-to-be my broody tutor niece." She smiled quietly with adoration, rubbing a hand over Haley's growing belly.

"Niece huh?" Karen smirked. And began to think about how great it would be to have a grand-daughter around.

"Or nephew!" Haley laughed, not only at Brooke's reference to the baby as a girl, but at how ironic it was that they could all sit in peace and have this discussion.

" Hey! Haley! Stay Positive!" Brooke whined.

" I'd kind of like a boy... I know Keith would have..." Karen smiled and took a deep breath and got lost in Keith's memory.

"Yea um, Lucas and I were talking about that actually, and if it is a boy, we're going to name him after Keith. If you don't mind of course. We just hope we can raise him to live up to be as great of a person as Keith was." Haley smiled sweetly.

"Oh honey, that would be wonderful." Karen choked up as her eyes filled with tears and stood to go out back where no one could see her. " I should get back to work." She smiled before hugging Haley.

"Oh my God Haley, I saw the cutest pair of baby designer shoes at the store today. I HAVE to get them." Brooke squirmed excitedly.

"Brooke, you buy something new everyday, you have to stop." Haley stated, not as though she wasn't grateful.

" Yea well... Oh Haley! What are doing here? Oh God Tutor girl get your ass moving!" Brooke squealed.

" What the hell Brooke? Talk about a delayed reaction. Where am I going?" Haley looked at her confused, raising one eyebrow.

" It's 3:30! You're appointment is in fifteen minutes! You're going to be late!" Brooke yelled, but began to look excited also. She loved going to Haley's appointment with her. Lucas worked over at Keith's garage, keeping it maintained as loyalty to Keith.

"Aw Tigger... Now? Im hungry!" She whined.

"Oh stop complaining, you're always hungry. And those donuts you were eating earlier, don't let me see you touch them again, they'll go straight to your ass!" Brooke rushed her out the door, pushed her into her car, and started on their way.

Lucas sat in the office of Keith's garage, tiredly filling out forms. The day had been long, and he had spent the most part of it worrying about his brother. He hadn't heard frm him in five months, no one had, not even his parents. He asked around many times, but could never find him anywhere. He scratched his head with frustration and whined a little at the thoughts drifting in his mind. Everything was happening so quickly. He lost his brother, his best friend was having his baby, he had to grow up as quickly as possible, so that he could run the garage and be a father.

"Lucas?" A small voice whispered shakily from his office door. Quickly removing his head from his hands he peered up at a tall blond, puffy eyes, quivering chin, shaky hands... She had the whole pity look down path perfectly, and being the gentleman that he was, Lucas fell into it.

"Peyton, What's wrong?" Lucas asked jumping up to her rescue, laying his soft hands on her arms and looking deep into her eyes.

"I miss you Luke... please tell me we still have chance here." She began quickly, excited about his attempt to comfort her.

"Peyton! No! What we did before was wrong! I really think you should leave... now." He said flatly, turning back on to her to look at some papers on his desk. She could see he wasn't buying her act, so this time she'd have to take a different approach. Walking up behind him, she slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back and listened to his heart pounding.

"Tell me you don't feel it anymore." She whispered.

Lucas turned around and looked into her eyes. Taking a deep breath he thought back to Brooke's reaction to them the first time, walking in on them in this same place. " You can't be here Peyton." He breathed.

"Why? Because you may actually do what you want to do?" She smirked.

" No because - " He was interrupted but a broken brunette peering at them through the office window. He watched her turn and rest her shaking head in her hands. Her back was arched and her hair fell down into her face. Lucas pushed Peyton off of him and rushed out to her, just like before.

"Wow, deja vu, I just came to tell you how Haley's appointment went, but you look busy so I'll leave you alone." She stared at him brokenly and then at Peyton. Walking over to her she looked her in the eye, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she looked at her feet then glanced back up at Peyton again. "Satisfied? Old wounds are still deep ya know? And the hurt just as much..." She shoved pass Peyton leaving her stunned. Peyton managed to screw it up again, just like before. But before was only a fading memory now, and he was going to make it fade completely out of their minds, just like Peyton.

"Brooke, please... you know I wouldn't do that to you again, and as stupid as it may sound, it wasn't what it looked like." Lucas tried to continue but was stopped when Brooke walked up to him pulling her forehead to his where he could see her pain up close as the tears fell onto her lips.

"I know Lucas, I saw it all, the way you pushed her away, and she threw herself at you." Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as her tightened his grip on her waist. " It just really hurts to have to relive it all over again you know." Peyton looked at them annoyed, but also disappointed that Brooke wasn't mad. She wanted her to lash out, get upset and leave in an angry flash. But now it seemed, everyone was growing up, moving on and leaving her behind.

"Come on Brooke, lets lock up, get Haley and go home, hang out for a bit. We can maybe watch some movies and let Haley pig out." He laughed but stopped quickly when she saw Brooke's face drop, her eyes squint with worry and take a deep sigh.

"Oh God, Haley... about that..." Brooke started, stammering.

"Brooke.. What's going on?"

_"Ms. James, if you can just lay back, we'll get started right away." Doctor Hammond smiled. Haley layed back on the bed in the doctors office, pulling her shirt above her stomach. Her hear always raced before the meetings, and it really annoyed her how the paper they put on the bed rustled and made her worst. The doctor applied a cold sticky substance to her stomach that made Haley get cold shivers. The doctor pointed to the image of the baby on the screen, as Haley and Brooke looked in aw._

_"There's our girly" Brooke giggled. "Alive and well, or course." She smiled. Haley watched the monitor stunned, and glanced back at Brooke with a wide smile and watering eyes. Glancing at the doctor she noticed his eyebrows narrowing, as he hushed them to listen to the heartbeat. Taking a long deep breath he took his stethoscope out of his jacket pocket, placing it on Haley's stomach to listen more closely. Haley watched his panicking face and reaching into the suddenly big distance between her and Brooke, for Brooke's hand. Gripping it tight, Brooke watched the doctor also._

_"What's wrong" Haley choked out panicky._

_The doctor stepped back, sliding his stethoscope back into his pocket. Her turned around and dabbed his forehead with a small napkin. " Her-"_

_"Her?" Brooke asked excitedly. Then stopped to let the doctor continue._

_He smiled at her fondly. " Yes, her... her heartbeat is weak, very weak."_

_"Well, what can we do? I mean, there are lots of things we can do these days to help these things right? There are many different procedures I studied it in college." Haley shouted while breathing heavily._

_"Well, yes normally there are, but being eight months along, it's hard to do anything but wait. But, we can get you to do certain things everyday, to increase the strength of the baby's heart, and your's." He said flatly. Brooke gasped causing Haley to looked back and forth between them rapidly._

_"What does that mean? Mine?" Haley asked confused. Her face was becoming flushed and her hands sweaty._

_" Well, with the baby being so big and so dependent on you at this time, It could have a big impact on your heart to pump... lose strength...weak..." Haley had begun breathing heavily and only caught have of the doctors words. She looked over and Brooke who was staring coldly into the distance, tears falling from her chin._

_"What can we do?" Brooke suddenly asked after a moment of silence, gripping Haley's hand tightly offering comfort._

_"Well, follow the eating guidelines we gave you earlier, make sure she gets a lot of rest and for goodness sakes don't let her experience any stress what so ever. I'll write a few things down for you, excuse me." Brooke nodded silently and when the doctor closed the door she leaned down at Haley's side. Haley sat up looking into Brooke's face and began to cry silently into her shoulder._

_"Lucas and I are going to take care of you. I promise." Brooke whispered into her hair. " We won't let anything happen to you." She whispered again. " Or my... niece." She choked. Haley's body was shaking against Brooke's as Brooke rubbed her back and the sat in silence in a cold dull room._

"She has to go for a check up again next week, and we'll see where we go from there." Brooke whispered frightened. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's body as Peyton saw she wouldn't be able to be around for awhile, walking out into the cold night where she spied a distressed Haley in the front of Brooke's car. Instead of walking over to her, she bit her lip sympathetically and walked down the lonely road.

Lucas opened the door next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Let's get you home and get you to sleep okay? It's going to be okay, we won't lose you... or our baby." Lucas smiled an unsure smile, but still put Haley at ease. She just nodded agreeing and rest her head against the car window after Lucas climbed into the back and they drove away.

* * *

Another Chapter guys! Hope you guys liked it!Keep Reviewing! 


	11. The Fade Away

_Hey guys.. I really hope you're still reading this story.. This chapter is another one of my faves, hope you enjoy it too... R&R please :D_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Fade Away

"**_I think there's a thin line between what she longs for, and what is right for her_**" - Lucas

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

A lonely, distant frightened woman layed on the couch in a small empty living room, yet the room seemed so crowded. Her eyes were dull and stared into an open space that was filed with the memory of a man. Her blond hair swirled around her neck.

_" I don't love you anymore" The memory whispered.  
_

" Hey tutor girl, how ya feeling?" Brooke asked as she knelt by Haley's side. But Haley kept staring.

_"Haley, I still can't be with you anymore...I cant do it..." It chanted._

"Haley? Can you hear me?" Brooke whispered as she watched Haley's eyes flood in fear, the fear ran over the edges of her eyes and spread down her cheeks, hitting an already damp pillow.

_"__Haley, I still can't be with you anymore...I cant do it..." __It rang in her ears. Where was he now? What was he doing? Who was he with, all while she needed him._

Brooke wiped her hand along Haley's forehead and removed it quickly, looking her seriously in the eye. " Oh God, you're burning up." She gasped.

_"This is not who I wanted to be..." Haley heard a stranger's memory whisper in her ear._

" Im just not feeling great." Haley finally responded.

" Im going to go call Lucas, get some rest okay?" She sweetly added after slightly smiling and leaving toward the phone.

At the phone she called Lucas, telling him he should get over here ASAP " It ain't looking good Luke." She breathed quietly into the receiver as she stood in the doorway watching Haley close her eyes to sleep.

Not long after Lucas came through the door and stood by Brooke in the doorway. Kissing the side of her head, he wrapped his arms around waist and they both just stood there. Haley's eyes opened and she glanced at them and began to smile.

" Lucas, do you remember in highschool, when you couldn't play because of the accident and you helped Nathan, he did that fade-off thing, and won the game?" She smiled fondly.

Lucas walked over and knelt by her side just like Brooke did earlier. " Fade -away..." he smirked.

"Whatever." She laughed. " That was fun huh?" Haley glanced around the room that contained no memories of those days.

Lucas stood up and walked back to his previous position. " Let me get you something to eat." He didn't want to bring up past memories, in fear of stressing her, or making her upset.

"Im scared Lucas." Brooke whispered in the kitchen.

"Me too." Lucas nodded painfully.

"She's fading away, fast." Brooke added.

"I know." Lucas again answered. It seemed like two words were all he could put together lately. Just then Haley slowly dragged her feet into the kitchen, her eyes were red and he face pale.

"I don't feel too good." Haley struggled out as she held herself up over the counter. Her whole body trembled as she lost all strength to stand. Her arms and legs gave away as she fell to the floor, her head hitting the corner of the counter.

_"No Haley, it's not going to be okay! Im sorry baby... I think I should go now..." _

"When is she going to wake up? Its been a long time! Isn't there something we can do?" Brooke shouted desperately at a doctor as Lucas grabbed her, hauling her into him for her to sulk into his shoulder. "It's never going to be okay is it Luke?"

" Yes it is! I promise." Luke whispered. He wanted to sound more confident, but he knew nothing HE could say or do would bring Haley back to them.

"Nathan..." Brooke whispered. Pulling herself back from Lucas' arms her eyes were fixated on a figure in the door way. Then her eyebrows narrowed as she ran over to him. Her slap stung into his jaw as he stood there in amazement. " Where have you been? She needed you! You left her! It's your fault!" Brooke shouted angrily.

"Brooke come on..." Lucas grabbed her into his arms and leaded her out into the hall from Haley's room. " You have five minutes, then you have to go, Im sorry." Lucas stated. It was obvious everyone blamed Nathan for not being there when Haley needed him. Lucas and Brooke disappeared down the hall and Nathan shut the room door behind him. Pulling a chair by the side of her bed he took her hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"They're right." He started. " I should have been here. But I left because I thought it would be easier for you and the baby. Guess I was wrong right?" He tried to laugh but his lips wouldn't part to let the air out. " Im sorry you know. Seeing you here like this, and knowing its all my fault. It scares me. You used to be so strong and independent, but I ripped it all away from you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Im sure you've heard that enough right? Lucas says I can't stay, and he's probably right, you don't need me causing you stress anymore. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and Im sorry." His eyes flooded over with emotion as he sat there, holding her cold lifeless hand.

"Times up, you have to go Bro, its what's best for her." Lucas stated flatly as he stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

" Yea..." Nathan stood up and walked over to Lucas' side and pulled him in for a hug. " Thank you." Nathan sobbed.

"For what?" Lucas asked confused.

"For taking care of her. I was never able to give her what she needed. So thanks for doing it for me." Nathan bit the side of his mouth and turned to glance at Haley one last time. Turning around he left her once more, and he intended it to be the last time he'd have to walk away leaving her behind again, because he'd never come back long enough for him to do it again.

A while after Nathan left, Lucas and Brooke sat by Haley side. Haley's body was numb but she could slightly feel a tingling in her hand. Opening her eyes silently she stared around the room, eyeing Brooke and Lucas in the corner of her eye. Lucas had his head in his hands and Brooke was resting her head on his shoulder. Glancing down at her hand her mind whispered vivid words to her heart.

_"But I left because I thought it would be easier ... Im sorry you know... its all my fault. It scares me...I didn't mean to hurt you... I just wanted you to know that I love you, and Im sorry..."_

"Where is he?" Haley whispered. Lucas and Brooke looked up quickly, excitement written on their faces as they both jumped to each side of her.

"Haley! Oh God we missed you! How you feeling?" Lucas rambled.

"Where is he?" Haley whined, confused at the lack of Nathan in the room.

"Who?" Brooke asked biting her lip and looking over at Lucas.

Haley glanced down at her hand which felt so empty compared to a few minutes ago when it held her world. Or was she just dreaming it all? " Never mind.." She said disappointed. Outside her room door Nathan leaned against the wall listening to her frustration, and their excitement. " The baby?" Haley asked quickly, suddenly remembering the day that she collapsed, and what the doctor has said that week.

Lucas and Brooke both searched each other for an explanation but instead just look down at Haley sympathetically. Haley then knew exactly what is was that they weren't saying.

A month later Haley was feeling better. At the moment she was out to Karen's Café. Health wise, she was better but emotionally she was a wreck. She couldn't shake the feeling that Nathan was near her for the past week.

Back at their new apartment, the one they bought together, Lucas and Brooke sat cuddled on the couch in front of a warming electric fireplace.

"We should tell her..."Brooke stated, breaking the comfortable silence. " He's probably the only thing that could make her truly happy again." She finished, waiting for Lucas to respond.

"No, he'll hurt her again. He never loved her. I actually don't know what he wanted from her, all I know, is it's not right for her."

"She loves him, and we know he loves her. We can't deny that." Brooke confidently stated. " She needs him."

" I think there's a thin live between what she longs for and what's right for her. I know he's my brother. But he's a player. I won't let Haley get hurt by him again." Brooke became frustrated with his constant need to protect her, like he used to with Peyton.

"Haley's a big girl Luke. She's living on her own again, and Nathan loves her. Why must you ALWAYS protect her?" Brooke began to get upset.

" She needs me Brooke, and how can you be sure Nathan really loves her?" Lucas shifted his position on the couch and sat up to stare at Brooke.

"Because he left her! He knew what she needed and he didn't want to hurt her, so now matter how much it broke his heart, he let her go! That shows how much he REALLY loves her!"

"People just don't leave the people they love. That isn't love. They stay by them no matter how upset one is with the other. The DON'T leave! Nathan left..."

"So did you." Brooke finished in a disappointing revolution.

"Aw, Brooke, you know I love you." Lucas whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"People don't just leave the people they love Lucas. That isn't love." She snapped sternly. Grabbing her jacket she jumped up and walked out the front door, slamming it behind her. Lucas stared at the closed door and sighed at her ability to make his words come back and bite him. Just as he leaned back on the couch the door swung back open.

"Wow, what did you say to her?" Haley asked, laughing.

"Um, nothing we just got in an argument. You're in a good mood today... what's up?" Lucas asked as he moved over on the couch to let Haley sit next to him.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could do something together, the three of us, like we used to in highschool." She flashed him her most begging smile and held up three basketball tickets. " The team in Charlotte are playing some big professional team fro charity, I think we should all go!" She asked hopefully.

" Charlotte? Oh Hales, I don't know if that's a good idea." He started, but she wasn't long cutting him off with another bright idea.

" It'll give you a reason to go see Brooke, apologize and go on a road trip!" She raised her eyebrows and gave him he sweetest smile.

" Please Luke!... I haven't gotten out in a long time! Please!" She begged.

"Well..."

"Okay great!" She jumped up and kissed his cheek before heading back toward the door. " I'll pick you both up at six, right here!" She waved from the door and again slammed the door and Lucas was alone once more.

"This can't be good... Charlotte... Nathan." Lucas thought to himself.

Brooke sat back on her old bed in her parent's house staring at old photos of her and Lucas on her wall.

"Hey..." Lucas started as he knocked on her open door. " Can I come in?" He asked wit h raised eyebrows.

"Whatever." She whispered, rolling over to turn her back to him.

"Im sorry, but Im not sure what for... what happened back there?" He asked concerned as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"You... and your constant need to be Haley's saviour." She stated flatly. " First it was Peyton, now Haley. Im tired of it Luke."

"Brooke, Haley needs me."

"Needs you Lucas?" She sat up quickly facing him with a cold look of desperation. " _I_ need you Lucas! But whenever I try to turn to you, your back is to me because you're facing Haley, helping her!"

" Brooke, if you need something, help with anything, Im here you know that. So, what is it that you need?" He asked, suggesting some material thing. Brooke rolled over once more and moaned at how dense he could be.

"Dammit Lucas! I need you! I just need you to be here. When you're with me, I need you to see me and not keep going on and on about how Haley needs you. I get it, she's your best friend! And she's mine! But you keep shielding her from the world! She's not a child anymore and she's not carrying your child either Lucas!" She stopped for a second to close her eyes tight and take a deep breath. " Sometimes I just wonder." She then whispered.

"Wonder about what?"

"If it's me you want, or is it Haley, or hell! Is it Peyton?" Brooke began to get very upset and once again turned to face Lucas in order to show him her real sincerity in her words.

"It's you Brooke! It's always been you." Lucas whispered, he suddenly understood everything that had been going on, and knew that Brooke was right.

"Are you sure? Because if you are, you'll tell Haley the truth, let her find Nathan, let her see what happens let them be together Lucas!"

"But Brooke! He.."

"Lucas! Dammit!"

Lucas dropped his head in frustration. Nathan had hurt Haley so bad, but even though he didn't want that happen again, he knew Brooke was right.

" Brooke, Haley is really fragile now. She needs protection!" Lucas tried to explain once more.

"Puh! I can think of a time when protection would have came in handy long before now!" Brooke snapped. Lucas' face dropped. " Sorry. It's just. Haley's grown up. Let Nathan be the one to protect her. You ever think I may need you? No Im not recovering from this huge dramatic event. But I still need you Luke." exhaling deeply, she finally felt like she got everything out that she wanted to for a long time.

"You're right. And Im sorry." He said sincerely. " I love you." He smiled and ducked into her, resting his forehead against hers.

Brooke nodded. " I love you too." She smiled and then leaned in a bit more and kissed him. Their lips lingered for a long time and Brooke could taste his love in his kiss. Breathing a sigh of relief she felt comforted already as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Wanna go to a game tonight with Haley?" Lucas asked after a little while of silence. Brooke looked at him wondering if everything that had just happened had slipped his mind. " In Charlotte?" He raised his eyebrows and nodded at her questioning look. It was where Nathan would be, they both knew.

_But you can say what you wanna. Take what you wanna. Choose the moves that you fake when you wanna. You said your life couldn't get much better. Then where you're at...well aren't you glad?_

They all walked through the huge gym doors and the game had already started and Charlotte was leading by six. Climbing up into the bleachers, Lucas began cheering on the teams.

"Where is he?" Brooke whispered to Lucas.

"I dunno, looks like he's not playing." Brooke whined in disappointment.

"Im going to get a drink, do you guys want anything?" Haley directed towards the couple.

"Nah..." They both answered, still browsing the court for Nathan. Haley hopped out of her seat and speedily walked down the stairs towards to refreshments.

"Mountain Dew please." Haley asked the volunteer at the stand.

"Make that two, its on me." A voice stated from behind. Turning around she looked up and stared straight at Nathan. He was wearing his jersey, number 23, and covered in sweat. She noticed his knee was wrapped in a bandage and he limped to the side of her where they both sat on two near by chairs after retrieving their drinks.

For awhile they both sat there in an awkward silence. " How ya doing?" Nathan asked, trying to be casual. She looked up at him and studied his face. Nothing had changed, physically or emotionally.

"Um, good. You?" Haley stared at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Good.. Yea." Silence struck them loudly again as they both let out a nervous sigh.

"So, who are you here with?" Nathan tried again.

"Brooke and Lucas." She nodded at him. And once again, it went silent. It was so awkward to be sitting with him, talking casually, but at the same time. It felt great.

"SO do you guys want to grab some lunch afterwards?" Nathan asked with raised eyebrows. Haley smiled as he bit his lips in a nervous habit.

"Um, sure... I guess I should get back, they'll be worried, you know Lucas." Haley laughed as she stood up and got ready to leave.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Nathan gave her his usual smirk and leaned forward, pulling her tight to him as his heart started beating out of control. They stayed this way for awhile, arms wrapped around each other. Haley hadn't been this comfortable and hopeful in her life. Pulling away Nathan reached out with his hand and rubbed her face smoothly with his thumb. "God it was great to see you. You look amazing." He smiled.

"You too.." She smiled back, before turning and heading back toward the bleachers.

"Hey! What'd you get lost?" Lucas asked when Haley returned back to their side.

" How do you guys feel about lunch after the game?" Haley smiled.

"Sounds great! Im starving!" Lucas agreed. As Brooke nodded along with him.

"With Nathan..." Haley raised her eyebrows hopefully, and bit her lip.

Lucas stared at her in shock and worry. " Sounds GREAT!" Brooke shouted before silently kicking Lucas, behind her, in the shin. Leaning in she hugged Haley. Turning from them, Haley looked back to the court.

"And Scott is back in the game!" The announcer called enthused. " This guy doesn't give up!" Haley and Nathan's eyes met as he ran back onto the court. Giving her his smirk once more he continued with the game.

"Back in the game..." Haley smiled to herself.


	12. Crash and Burn

Thank you guys SOOOOO much for the awesome reviews! They keep this story going strong so keep reviewing.. I love hearing what you have to say... heres the next chapter guys.. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Crash and Burn

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._

"Oh! Yes I remember that!" Brooke laughed helplessly across the table from Nathan and Haley, sitting next to Lucas. The whole group was in a rage of laughter at old highschool memories.

"But Luke, you were a pretty big geek too, don't deny it." Nathan commented. Still slightly laughing.

"No! You just thought I was because you were Mr. Big shot, that's all." Lucas tried to defend himself.

"No Luke, you were a geek." Haley added.

"See!" Nathan smirked.

"Hey, Nathan, you were still the cockiest person in the school though." Haley smiled at him, making him drop his head in embarrassment.

"Until he fell in love of course, the best thing that ever happened to him." Brooke tried, wanting to get them back together desperately, not only for them but so that Lucas would see that he doesn't need to protect Haley as much. Haley and Nathan smiled at each other, sweetly remembering their love for one another, not like they had forgotten.

"Yea, and he really hung onto that one didn't he?" Lucas commented rudely, making everyone stop smiling and stare as Nathan hung his head in embarrassment. Brooke threw a dirty look at Lucas.

"It's true." He shrugged. " As I recall, he did it twice." Lucas kept going. " You know what my LEAST favourite memory is? Hearing Haley awake in our apartment crying every night. Why? Because Nathan left." He stared at Nathan angrily.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled, standing up.

Nathan shuffled his food with his fork and lifted his eye crossly up at Lucas. " You solved that problem didn't you Luke? She was so upset because she missed me... so you slept with her. Played with her emotions a little? That made everything better didn't it? Until of course she wound up pregnant." He snapped back. Haley stood behind him gasping. She couldn't believe he'd throw that around. Turning around she felt the room get smaller and smaller and all she needed was a way out. Lifting her hand to her mouth she ran out of the restaurant as the crowd looked over at the table where Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke were sitting.

"Nice work guys." Brooke snapped as she stood to run after Haley.

" Let me go Brooke." Nathan jumped up from the table, and looked at Brooke desperately. Brooke debated to herself if it was a good idea.

"Okay, its not like you can hurt her anymore than you already did." Brooke whispered cautiously. Sitting back down she saw Lucas looking at her regretfully.

"Im sorry." He started, until Brooke raised her hand to him, motioning him to forget it.

"You've been saying that a lot lately Lucas." She said, trying to avoid eye contact by glancing around the unfamiliar restaurant. For the rest of the night they both just sat there in silence, as they waiting for Haley to some back so they could leave and figure out where to go next.

Haley sat on an empty park bench sniffing and drying her eyes. It was only an hour ago, she had seen Nathan again and everything seemed so hopeful, now it all turned around, and she felt hopeless.

"Hey." Nathan whispered from behind her. His hands were in his pockets as he walked around the bench and sat next to her. Leaning forward he twiddled his thumb and was lost for words. Haley still didn't speak, it was his turn to fight for them, and maybe it would be her turn to walk away. " Im sorry Haley. What I said, well... I wish I didn't." Haley still didn't speak instead she turned to him. Her eyes were glistening under the street light.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

Haley breathed a heat quenching sigh that left Nathan lost for words. " Haley..." he tried. Turning to her he moved her face toward him with his hands. His touch made her fall apart.

"Don't" She choked out.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore_

Pulling her in he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. " I really missed you." She whispered into the chilling air. For a while it just hung there, over their heads. Then Nathan wrapped his arms tighter around her and smoothed her hair with his hand. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I missed you to. I still do."

"But Im right here."

"For now. But soon you'll be gone again and I'll go back to being alone. No matter who's around I feel so alone without you." He whispered and rested his forehead against hers.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck again and broke into a sob. " Im always here Nathan. Always..." She cried in a high crackling voice.

"Please don't cry." Nathan began to plea but Haley's body shook and broke his heart as he became more nestled into her frame.

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

" I should go." Haley jumped up, afraid to get lost in the moment, afraid to fall into him again and miss him again, lose him again. Slowly she moved down the disserted street.

"Haley! Please!" Nathan shouted at her disappearing image. Around the corner Haley stopped to lean against a park fence. Dropping her head into her hands she fell to the ground. Back against the fence she let her emotions fly into the open.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street_

"_... I love you... okay?" She sniffled._

_"Okay... I love you too..." _

"Oh God Nathan, I hate walking away from you." She sighed, lifting her head to sky to feel a sudden rain drop on her face. It was amazing how such a small thing could cause her to release memories of Nathan that had been embedded in her memory for so long. By this time the rain had started pouring and she dripping with rain and emotion. " I Love you." She whispered to a tragic sky.

"I love you too." Nathan whispered frm behind her. Haley looked back in shock. Standing up she walked over in front of him. " Did you honestly think I was going to let you go that easy?" He smirked.

_With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Nathan inched closer to her, resting his hands on her hips, he pushed a piece of hair from her quivering face. Haley lifted her arms around his neck and ducked and he ducked his forehead down onto hers. Breathing a sigh of relief, like everything seemed so simple all of a sudden, she smiled a quiet smile.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

Nathan and Haley pulled away from each other and stared into one another's eyes. Seeking deep into each other, Haley suddenly forced herself up to meet his lips. Catching Nathan by surprise he pulled away for a slight second to stare into her eyes once more. Haley became confused at this reaction and moved further away. Nathan tilted his head into her's again and smiled into her eyes. Leaning forward slowly their lips met once more. This time neither pulled away. Staying in that position for what felt like an eternity as they felt the world melt away.

_If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Pulling apart Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. Standing there, with their arms wrapped around each other, it felt like their worlds had just collided. " I don't want to leave you again Nathan." Haley whined.

"And I don't want you to. So don't. We can sort things out tomorrow, but for tonight, I just wanna be with you." He sighed.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

The rain was still pouring down and it seemed to wash away all their problems, past and present. From the opposite side of the street Brooke and Lucas watched them. Brooke was admiring their passion, while Lucas watched Brooke. " You were right. And Im sorry." Lucas smiled.

Brooke just nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. " How do really feel Lucas? Seeing them together?" She asked him painfully.

Lucas smiled at her and lifted his hands t her face, where she took comfort in his touch. " I feel like an idiot. I know what you're thinking and again I'll tell you Brooke.. I Love you and I want to be with you not Haley... Or Peyton. I know I don't show you that a lot, but any time you feel doubtful, remember that I love you, and I always will." He smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too." She smiled back. " Let's go home, I'll call Haley, tell ehr we'll pick her up tomorrow." She said calmly.

"Okay, sounds great." Lucas smiled.

_When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart _

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone


	13. The Beginning of Forever

Hey guys.. wow! gotta get a new intro! lol... So this chapter is dedicated to my BEST BUD in the ENTIRE world, Britt! Loves YA! Hoes/Bros! Visit here site, its really great.. www.pinknblack323. .. don't forget to sign the guestbook, she really encouraged me to continue writing this fic so you gotta thank here too! Enough of me now.. Here's Chappy 13!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning Of Forever

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken Love alters not with times brief hours and weeks But bears it out even to the edge of doom _

The time span between being sixteen, when everything with these two couples had started, and being twenty three, seemed to only be a few short days.It s**eems** like only yesterday, Haley and Nathan sat on the dock learning math and eating cracker jacks, and Brooke and Lucas were in random hot tubs, or shooting pool and getting tattoos, _as was Haley_. And today, Nathan and Haley sat in the kitchen of their new home, learning more about their love, and eating breakfast. And Lucas and Brooke were in random homes, trying to find one to settle in and be happy, _as was Haley_.

Two amazing, at times bumpy, but worth while years had passed since Nathan and Haley's reunion, and Brooke and Lucas' breakthrough. The two couples had never been so in love. They were able to keep things more maintained, because they have all grown up. So many things have come and gone. Lucas left, but came back. Nathan left, came back, left again, but of course, came back. Even Peyton, left, came back and left again. But one thing remained, the future that both couples wanted.

Lucas knew that Brooke doubted his love at times. And sometimes he struggled to find ways to prove it. While Haley knew Nathan loved her, because he was with her, after all the circumstances. But Brooke needed to see that Lucas loved her. He wasn't like his brother, he couldn't show it in the little gestures, how much he loved someone. He needed the one thing, that could constantly remind Brooke of his love for her, and if she ever felt doubtful, she could think of it, and see that there is no better sign of his love than that. But, it was a big step and he wasn't positive if he could live up to it the way Brooke needed him to.

**"**You awake?" Lucas whispered at Brooke's side as she slowly opened her eyes and turned to face him, squinting as the morning sun sparkled on his beaming face.

"Uh huh." She smiled, leaning into him, kissing him softly before wrapping a comfortable arm around his neck. Lucas was leaning into his hand, elbow on his pillow so that he could easily peer over Brooke.

"How about, you spend the day with Haley today?" Lucas suggested.

" Oh, trying to get rid of me Broody?" Brooke raised her eyebrows at him. Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed at her immediate thoughts and attempts to pull him closer to her.

"No, well actually kind of yea. Nathan and I haven't hung out lately and we're planning this whole other bonding thing so..." Lucas tried to cover up his real gestures.

"Oh, bonding with _him_?" Brooke mocked.

"Yea. Why?" Lucas questioned, knowing what she was thinking and almost afraid of the outcome.

"Sometimes lately I feel like _we_ need some bonding, Lucas." Her eyes dropped down to her hand, intertwined with Lucas'. Lucas lifted the hands to his face and kissed her's softly.

"And we will..." Lucas smiled. " I promise." Brooke still looking at him questionably, still worrying that he was trying to find excuses not to be with her. Sometimes she wondered about him, if he was as in love as she was. " I tell you what, I'll go with Nate until, about... say... 9:30, and you go with Haley until then. By that time the café will be closed, you stop by there and we'll eat then come home and have our own little bonding session." Lucas raised one eyebrow at Brooke. Brooke blushed at first, and then laughed out loud at his silent smirk.

"Or we can start now" Brooke grinned a wide mouthed grin at him. Lucas bit his bottom lip at stared at her, admiring everything about her. The way she laughed, stared, grinned, curled up her nose, kinked her eyebrow.

"I'd love to." Lucas stepped closer to her, and he wondered of two people could be closer than they were in that moment, wrapped up in each other. Kissing her gently, he outlined her lips with his fingers after pulling away. " I already told Nate I'd meet him like... now...but we'll pick this up later. I love you" He whispered into her lips before stealing another kiss, another moment that made his whole body shiver. She was that one person who could do that, make him shiver, when he wasn't even cold.

"Okay." She groaned. Lucas turned to the door and opened it, as he slipped outside Brooke called out to him. "Lucas!" She shouted desperately. Lucas' head peaked in around the door once more. " I love you too..." She smiled her most meaningful smile. Lucas' smile widened as he rushed back inside for another kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a deep passionate moment they both pulled away. Lucas had left the door open and some neighbours were watching them, some in disgust, others in awe. But it didn't matter, they had each other in that moment, more than they had ever had each other before. They were closer in that moment than they ever thought they could be. As Lucas slipped out the door, this time closing it behind him, Brooke smiled to herself. " We're going to be okay..." She giggled, slipping her hands into her back pockets of her jeans, and bouncing down the hall to the phone to call Haley.

"So Brooke has no idea?" Nathan asked, impressed. The two guys walked down a quiet street towards the café dribbling a basketball. The sound of the ball echoed in the silent atmosphere, and made the silence that often fell between the estranged brothers comfortable.

" Nope, No idea. She actually thought that I was avoiding her today, but well.. I put an end to that too." Lucas laughed.

Nathan screwed up his face and punched Lucas' arm. "Dammit Luke, spare me the details, please." Lucas rubbed his throbbing arm and glanced at Nathan, amused.

" Okay, so is everything ready?" Nathan asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Lucas thought quickly, listing things in his head, and on his fingers. " Um just one more thing.. Come on it's 8:30, lets get this done." Lucas began to jog slowly down the street as he watched the café come in view. Nathan watched his grey sweatshirt fade away along with his red shorts. Groaning, Nathan began to run too, catching up to Lucas fast enough to push him, causing him to lose balance on the loose gravel and slip. Both of the guys bursted into an uncontrollably laughter as Nathan held his stomach, watching his brother brush off his knees. Lucas swung the café door open and both guys disappeared inside.

"Oh Tutor Girl! My arms are aching!" Brooke groaned as the girls made there way down a crowded hallway in the new mall. Brooke was carrying seven huge shopping bags as Haley gladly carried only one. Stopping to roll her eyes at Brooke, she grabbed some of the bags from Brooke's hand and helped her out.

"Maybe you shouldn't have bought everything in the store!" Haley laughed at Brooke's distressed face.

"They were having a sale!" Brooke raised one eyebrow at Haley, as if it were something that shouldn't have even been questioned. Haley just quietly laughed to herself and walked up to her car door as the girl's crossed the parking lot.

Brooke drove down a quiet street on the quietest, sweetest, most homey part of town. " What are you looking for?" Haley asked, beginning to get annoyed. My place is further ahead, why are slowing down?" Haley thought the Brooke was dropping Haley off at her's and Nathan's place but Brooke had been searching the side roads desperately. Suddenly Brooke slammed on her brakes and gazed out the window with more hope in her eyes than Haley had ever seen before. " What?" Haley searched Brooke's window and spied a white house. The classic family dream home. It had a white picket fence, blue shutters, a huge green lawn, and even a tire swing on a big shadowing oak tree in front. The front door was painted red and the house looked like one that was only in the most corniest of movies, where all their dreams came true.

Haley studied Brooke's wanting eyes as she rubbed her fingers across her window outlining the image of the house. "I grew up here."Brooke whispered. She smiled sweetly at the memories that were running through her head. Haley's eye widened.

"Here? Brooke it's beautiful. It's right next to my house, we drive pass it every day, why didn't you tell me before?" Haley began to feel bad for Brooke as she watched her eyes drop down. Brooke just shrugged.

"My parents sold it, it's really expensive, and it's for sale again. I want it so bad Hales, but it's too expensive. I miss it." Brooke turned and stared at the house once more, and smiled again, before starting shifting into drive and silently driving down the road.

"Does Lucas know how badly you want it?" Haley asked after a small awkward silence.

"Nah, we moved out before I even met Luke, he has no idea. It's too expensive, and I don't want to make him feel obligated to get it for me..." Haley didn't know what else to say to Brooke, instead she just placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and they both drove into Haley's parking lot.

Brooke pulled over onto the side of the street by the café, the night was warm and beautiful and when Brooke was at home, she felt the need to look absolutely stunning tonight, why she didn't know... she just did. And her mission was accomplished. She wore a smooth pale yellow silk dress that fit her figure just perfectly. Her hair was up in curls, but not too fancy. The moonlight danced across the silk of her back as she crossed the street and spied a dark lonely café. The shades were all pulled down and she could see nothing inside but a faint glowing inside, that seemed to flicker a little.

On the bench outside the café, Lucas sat patiently waiting Brooke arrival. His heart was pounding as his fingers smoothed over a small object resting in his pocket. Lucas watched as her image came closer towards him. He bit his lip nervously and opened his arms to greet her. As their bodies met he scooped her inside his arms and leaned his head against hers to whisper in her ear. " Hey pretty girl...you look..." He pulled back to take a look at her blushing perfection. " unbelievably gorgeous." He grinned. " Come on..." He smiled... pulling her towards the café door.

Lucas placed his hands over Brooke's eyes and eased her inside the door. She heard the door shut behind them and could smell the most delicious meal she had ever smelled. "Lucas.. What's going on?" She giggled. He slowly removed his shaking hands from her eyes and Brooke eased them open cautiously. The room was filled with roses, so many she couldn't possibly count them all. Pedals lined the counters and tables and trailed to a table that was in the middle of the room, surrounded by flickering candles. Brooke stood amazed at the room, her mouth dropped open and her eyes filling with a beautiful haze. "Luke.. I..." She was speechless.

Turning around suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him as tight as she could. Lucas took a deep breath, and let out a sigh of relief, pleased with her reaction.

"Hope you're hungry." He smiled at her, and smoothed her hair gently.

The night passed them with a haze... they laughed at the corniest jokes, danced to the corniest songs and fell deeper and deeper in love as each moment passed. At the end of the night, Lucas escorted Brooke to his car, still playing with the object in his pocket... aching for the moment to come when he could give it to her.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked as Lucas pulled into a side road, obviously not theirs. " Nathan and Haley's?" She became confused, it was their night and she wanted to be alone with him.

"Um, not quite..." Lucas said flatly. The car came to a slow stop in front of a gorgeous house. White picket fence, blue shudders, red door... it was.. THE house. Lucas unbuckled his seat belt and stepped outside the car, walking to the front door. Brooke wasn't far behind him. She was confused. Lucas stopped on the front step and looked into Brooke's eyes. " I want you to be happy Brooke, and I want to make you happy. Every time we go to Haley's... I see how you look at this house... so I.. Well... Here..." He passed her a small velvet box. Brooke spied the box frightened, not sure if she was ready for this, and she thought Lucas knew that.

Her hands shook as she opened the small box and inside laid one thing she wanted more than anything. A Key. A small sliver key. " Lucas!" She looked at him shocked, but happy.

"Brooke, I know you love this house, I know you grew up in it...and I love you... so since we were between houses so much... I thought we could make this one our home... together?" Brooke jumped into his arms and laughed happily.

"Of course.. But... how did you know I grew up here? We didn't even know each other then." She asked him confused.

Lucas raised his eyebrows and rubbed a trembling finger across his small face. " Oh Brooke, we weren't together growing up, but I still knew everything about you. I know you used sit at the third table in the cafeteria in elementary school, I know that you didn't miss one day of school in sixth grade, I know that you died your hair in eighth grade, and hated it, so you died it back before anyone could notice. I know that you grew up here, and you were broken when you had to sell it. And I know that I want to spend my life with you in this home... making you happy." He smiled down at her as tears rolled silently onto her lips.

Her chin quivered and she closed her eyes tightly, opening them again to see if it was actually true, if her dreams were all becoming reality. " I Love you Lucas..." She looked around her once more and then back into Lucas's eyes, and then wrapped her shaking arms around his neck again, this time causing their lips to meet. Then she pulled back and looked up into Lucas's eyes. " Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

Lucas nodded with satisfaction, proud that he could make her happy, even if only for a moment. "Anything for you... I love you... don't ever forget that."_  
_

_Can't get my mind off of you  
I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way _


	14. Waking of a Heart, Long Afraid to Feel

Chapter Fourteen: The Waking Of Hearts; Long Afraid To Feel

Life in Tree Hill started out complicated and unusual. Two brothers, One Father. Two Girls, One Bitch. Two Lives, One Tree Hill. But as their lives progressed, they collided like waves against rocks. At first it all seemed to be one big disaster but it turned out to be the most beautiful thing any of them had ever felt. Everything was perfect.

Nathan and Haley were doing amazing, and sometimes it was truly unbelievable what they'd do for one another. Nathan left his life in Charlotte to be with Haley again. He was chosen to play with Tree Hill's university team, while Haley took a few more courses in psychology. But there were times when everything seemed to be more than they could handle, and they feared how the other really felt. But they knew they'd be okay.

Lucas and Brooke just started their new life in their new home. When Brooke stepped inside it for the first time, Lucas had everything arranged perfectly. The four of them were growing up, and could finally see clearly to how their futures would actually be. Almost.

Brooke layed in her bed, in her new home next to Lucas. The night seemed to stretch on in front of them and the moonlight felt refreshing as it shown on her face. And she just laid there, watching. Watching Lucas as he slept, admiring his resting body, his chest moving with each wondrous breath he took. Admiring his lips that seemed to sweetly smile back at her.

Haley also laid in her bed but not with as much peace and serenity as Brooke. Nathan slept next to her, but she could no see his face, as he slept with his back to her. There was a distance between them. Physically. Haley's small hand smoothed across the emptiness in the bed they were sharing, slowly moving it towards Nathan's cold back. The distance felt like miles and seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Finally, her hand reach his back and she waited. Waited for him to turn. Give her that look. Reassurance, somehow. She stayed there waiting. Quietly, she dropped her hand back to the bed. It was the first time it had ever been like this, and she prayed it would be the last. She prayed that this whole thing was all in her head and when she woke up the next day, everything would be back to normal. Turning over on her side she turned her back to him, and for one minute she felt confused at what would bring on this sudden feeling. Haley sighed a dreaded sigh and stared out the balcony window.

One by one rain drops fell onto the glass, blurring Haley's view of the sky. Behind her, secretly, Nathan's eyes were open and he felt the pass couple minutes drag on just as she did. He felt Haley get out of the bed and walk over to the window he turned quietly, not wanting her to know he was awake, and watched her. She watched her as she lifted her fingers to the window and traced them over the trickling raindrops. Nathan got up and walked behind her. She could see his reflection in the window, but didn't turn. Instead she stood there with her back to him, holding her breath. Nathan rubbed his hands softly across her arms and kissed the side of her face, still standing behind her. Haley didn't speak, she just stood there, like a cold statue. And Nathan continued. He kissed her temple. Her ear. Her jaw line. Her neck. And Her shoulder.

"What are you worrying about?" Nathan whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her and resting his head on top of hers. Haley lifted her hands up to his and slid her fingers into his, raising them all to her mouth and kissing his sweetly.

Smiling, she turned to him and breathed a sigh of relief, with their hands still intertwined, she dropped them to their sides, and lifted her mouth to his. "Nothing now..." She whispered. And the rain came, washing all of their worries away.

_But If you can look my eyes,_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave._

_You just might make me believe._

_I heard there was a secret chord, _

_that David played and he pleased the Lord_

_but you don't really care for music do ya?_

Over by the river court, Peyton sat in the rain. The rain melted across her face getting mixed up in her tears. Memories flashed with the lightning of course, of the times she spent with Lucas, but mostly of the times she spent with Brook and Haley. Friendships she threw away. All of her spite and anger washed away with the rain, as did her longing for Lucas. All she longed for right now, was a friendship. Everyone hated her, after what she did to Brooke, and the way she acted after. Her regrets were interrupted by the flashing of headlights. A car roared pass and left her soaking as the splash form the tires flew onto her. The car stopped suddenly and the engine cut. A tall, bold figure got out and ran to her, all awhile she stared at him, he was already soaked and his hands stayed at his sides, not even trying to block the rain that fell harshly onto his body.

_Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lived_

_the baffled king composing hallelujah_

She sat there as he stood in front of her and she remembered, the reason she really left Tree Hill, the person she really, truly loved. Jake.

_Well your faith was strong but you need proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

Right after the situation with Lucas, Peyton found comfort on the shoulder of a long time friend, Jake Jaglieski. She became completely wrapped up in him, physically, emotionally, and in any other way possible. And soon, she fell in love. Jake had a daughter, and not long after their love began, it had to end, before it was even made truly public. Jake left to hide with his daughter, Jenny, away from her mother, Nikki. Peyton was heartbroken, and everyone assumed she was longing to be with Lucas, part of her was, and always will be, but the biggest part of her heart and soul was aching to be with Jake. She left, to find Jake, and when she couldn't she wondered if she could find what she was longing for from Jake, in Lucas once more. And now, sitting here, in the rain, just like she did when Jake left, she felt the realization that Jake was the only person who could give her what she needed.

_Well she tied you to her kitchen chair_

_she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_and from your lips you drew the hallelujah_

And there he was, she watched his shivering, panting body in front of her. The thunder roared around them but the whole moment felt quiet and still. Slowly and shakily, Peyton stood and their watery eyes met.

_Well baby I've been here before, _

_I've seen this room _

_I've walked this floor_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew ya_

Tears and Rain rolled down her quivering face.

_I've seen you flag on the marble arch_

_and love it not a victory march_

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

She lifted her hands to his and cupped his face. Slowly she lifted her lips to his. Just before they met, she looked in his eyes.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_what's really going on below_

Her whole heart jumped and her body shook with happiness as loud cries of happiness filled the space between them.

_But now you never show that to me do ya_

_well remember when I moved in you_

_and the holy dove was moving too_

_and ever breath we drew was hallelujah_

Their lips met and Jake swung her around. When they pulled apart, Jake wiped the rainfrom her face and touched his forehead on hers.

_Maybe there's a god above_

_but all I ever learned from love _

_is how to shoot somebody who out drew ya_

_and its not a cry that you hear at night _

_its not somebody who's seen the light_

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

"Let's go home." Jake whispered as lightning flashed behind them. Peyton smiled and bit her lips happily. Jake took her hand, and together, they walked back to his car and back into reality...together.

_Hallelujah_

_hallelujah_

_hallelujah..._

"Hey...Im back from my run..." Nathan smiled at Haley as he leaned over the bed where she was still laying, kissing her temple. Haley looked up, barely awake, smiling. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since they got back together.

"Mmmm... What time is it?"She whispered, yawning.

"7:30...You have class at ten right?" Nathan asked, laying next to her, head rested on his hand as he dazed down at her pushing her bang away from her eyes and playing with it with his fingers.

"Yea..." She moaned. Nathan got up quickly and walked over to the closet. Haley watched him too tired to wonder what he was doing.

"Come here...I got something for you..." Nathan smiled over at her from the other side of the room.

"Nathan... No... Im tired!" She groaned, covering herself up once more and rolling over. Nathan laughed and walked over to her. She watched his hand as he rested it onto the bed next to her while he kneeled in front of her, looking at her adoringly. His hand was tightly gripped over something, obviously small. "What?" Haley muttered. Nathan didn't speak at first, instead he stared at her and smiled. Letting out a deep breath he opened his hand.

"I found this, when I moved to Charlotte and I was unpacking." Haley glanced down at what he was holding. The small ring sat in his hand perfectly and sparkled in the morning sun shining in on Nathan. Haley jumped up quickly, running a shaking hand through her hand and looking down at Nathan shocked.

"My promise ring?... You still have that?" She gasped. Nathan stood up and moved over to sit next to her on the bed. He smirked and nodded silently.

"I couldn't get rid of it... I just waited, for us to get back together so you could wear it again." He struggled, a little embarrassed and nervous. Haley smiled at him and gripped his face into her hands, pulling him down to her and kissing him sweetly. " Will you marry me?" He forced out. The words floated in the air like they were frozen there.

Haley's eyes widened and she let out a frightened gasp. This was so sudden, so unexpected. " Nathan.." She started.

"Haley, Listen.. I know this isn't your dream proposal. We're not in some fancy restaurant, and we didn't have some romantic dinner. We're in our home, the one we share together. I know I probably should have waited until the perfect moment, with all those things to ask you this. But, I've waited for this long enough; Since the first day I met you. But.. If you're not ready, I understand."

" This is perfect Nathan, because it's you. I've waited forever to start a life with you. And an engagement isn't what I needed to start one, I just needed you. But yes Nathan..." She giggled, wrapping her arms around him tightly. " I will marry you!" They both laughed as Nathan pulled Haley up into his arms squeezing her tightly and kissing her passionately. They both fell back onto the bed and Nathan laughed to himself. He couldn't believe what was happening, When he gave haley the ring he didn't plan on asking her to marry him, just asking her to accept it once more. But as he sat there with her, and the thought crossed his mind, it all seemed so perfect.

"I have to call Brooke!" Haley giggled jumping up and leaving Nathan alone on the bed. She bounced over to the phone and smiled back at him.

"Oh Haley! Now? We were just getting to the good part!" He moaned, smirking at the same time.

"Hey Tigger! Guess What!" She laughed into the phone.

"I thought you had only planned on giving her the promise ring?" Lucas asked Nathan as the shot hoops on the rivercourt. The morning had all been a blur to Nathan. It had started with a simple jog, and ended with getting engaged. And now, only a couple hours after, he stood at on the court, the morning still crisp and cool, with his brother talking about a future wedding.

"Well, I did... but... It just happened. I mean, haley and I know that we're going to be together anyways, so _why not _make it official?" He huffed as he got a three pointer in, hands still in the air from the fade away. Lucas looked at Nathan sternly for a brief moment, and exhaled sharply. " Lucas stop it." Nathan snapped, holding th e ball on his hip instead of passing it to Lucas, and looking at him seriously.

"Stop what?" Lucas raised one eyebrow to him, as if he had done an amazing job covering up his insecurities.

"Worrying! Im not going to hurt her again. Im not going anywhere anymore." Nathan said flatly as he checked the ball to Lucas and walked off the court.

"I know." Lucas whispered as he watched Nathan's image fade. Raising his hands he went for a shot, but missed and the ball bounced off the court and was stopped but a heavy dark foot on top of it.

"What's this I hear about Nathan being engaged?" Dan's voice cracked the morning air and sent spite through Lucas's body.

"Why don't you ask him!" He shouted as he caught the ball that Dan threw to him. Dan's dark clothing made him look tougher, meaner, angrier. But Lucas saw through it all. Dan may have had connections, but there had to be one thing the break him, and it was Nathan. Nathan was Dan Scott's only weakness.

"If you see him... tell him I'd like to speak to him, we need to have a father-son chat. Know what I mean?" Dan asked, taking the ball form Lucas and putting it through the hoop. Turning back to Lucas he smiled an evil nerve wrecking smile.

"Yea I know, Keith and I used to have them a lot." Lucas snapped.

"There's a reason its called a father-son chat" Dan tried...

"Yea, Keith was more of a father to me than you ever were, or ever will be." Lucas stated flatly.

" I try Lucas!" Dan fought out.

Lucas walked over to him, slapping the ball from his hands and looking him coldly in the face. "You never did try, and I never want you to." Picking up the ball, he turned and walked away leaving Dan on the river court by himself with Lucas's words hanging in the stillness of the air.

Haley sat on the couch in Brooke's house bubbling over with excitement. " Oh Tigger! I can't believe this is happening!"

"I know its awesome... okay, so, is there anything you need to ask me? Anything relevant to the wedding?" Brooke winced, secretlycrossing all her fingers and toes. She shook her knee impatiently. Haley glanced at her, her eyes getting wide.

"Oh my God! Yes! Of course!" Haley shouted excitedly! Brooke giggled already gratefully happy for what she thought Haley would ask her. " Will you design my wedding dress?"Haley said hopefully.

Brooke's face dropped in disappointment, it was great thing for Haley to ask her, and she WAS truly grateful, but it wasn't what she was looking for. Leaning back against the couch, from her previous position sitting up straight, Brooke sighed, " Um, Yea, Of course..."

Haley searched Brooke's face, wondering why she was so disappointed. " Brooke, is everything okay?"

Brooke looked her in the eye honestly. "Well, yea, It's just, I thought maybe, with you getting married, and me being you're best girl friend, you might have ask me to... well.. It's okay, don't worry about it."Brooke nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat, and twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

"Oh! Tigger! How could you think any differently! I didn't think I'd even have to ask!" Haley smiled. " But... if that's what you were expecting then.. Brooke, will you please be my maid of honour?"Haley smiled at her sweetly.

Brooke's face lit up and she leaned into her best friend, wrapping her arms around her neck and bounced excitedly. " Oh! Well... since you want me to SO badly I guess I can try to fit it into my busy schedule!" Brooke laughed, obviously very satisfied with Haley's question this time.

"Anyways, I have to go and do some work for class, we'll talk later k?" Haley smiled as she got up. Throwing her coat on and bouncing to the door, Brooke happily following her to show her out.

"Okay Definitely! Bye Tutor Girl, or Tutor fiancé-slash-wife! Wow I can have SO much fun with this!" Brooke clapped happily as Haley waved. Getting into her car. Brooke closed the door in front of her and leaned into it, slowly slipping to the floor. "Maybe... I was wrong. Maybe I would have been ready." Brooke whispered to herself as her bright smile faded into wonder.

" I know that you think that I don't trust you anymore, and I don't want you to be with Haley, but that's not how it is." Lucas said, it was the best form of an apology he could offer to Nathan, who was sitting back on to him at the café, head down, staring hopelessly as he swirled his coffee around in his mug.Nathan jumped as Lucas suddenly spoke behind him. But then shook his head and shrugged. Not speaking.

Lucas walked around the table and sat in the vacant chair next to Nathan. " I mean it...it's not how it is."

"Then how is it? I tell you we're engaged, and you get that look, just like you did in Charlotte before Haley and I got back together..." Nathan snapped, tired of what seemed to be Lucas prying him and Haley apart.

"I don't know. I worry about her, and I can't help but be protective of her. But, I do know that you're not going to hurt her. And I've been thinking about it a lot Nate. Im sorry. And Im really happy you guys worked things out... I've seen how happy she is. No one else ever was able to make her like that. This morning when I saw her she was laughing and smiling with Brooke. So yea... I was wrong, and Im sorry." Lucas tried, still worrying if Nathan would except his apology.

A small smirk came to Nathan's face, his trade mark smirk, and Lucas knew that he was going to say something cocky. " This morning huh? Yea... but she was smiling for whole other reasons" He grinned.

"Ah! Dammit Nate! Too much information!" Lucas yelled, laughing at the same time. Both of them sat there laughing, like they used to when they actually acted like the brothers that they were. "So, when are you going to as me to be your best man." Lucas raised his eyebrows at him, just like Brooke had at Haley.

Nathan laughed at him. " Actually, I was kind of planning on asking Dan." He said sarcastically.

"Oh boy! I just saw him and he mentioned the engagement. If I were you I 'd keep him as far away from your wedding as possible."Nathan looked up at him and bit his lips worriedly.

"Uh oh, Maybe we should just elope!" Nathan suggested.

"No! See that would be worst. Suggest that, and Haley will kill you. Haley's got this big corny dream wedding thing. But don't worry, because if you make me best man I'll help you out with that one." Once again, Lucas raised his eyebrows and Nathan laughed quietly.

"Alright, Alright, you've got the job."

* * *

Please review guys.. and sorry this chapter was a little while getting up.. hopefully nexy chapter will be up sooner! Thanx R&R 


	15. Return of the Past Forgive or Forget?

Chapter Fifteen: Return Of The Past; Forgive and Forget?

"Hey Tutor-soon-to-be-wife!" Brooke bubbled as she plopped down into the chair next to Haley in the café. Haley had just gotten out of class and was getting ready to start a shift at the café. Brooke tossed a stack of magazines in front of Haley, and Haley looked at her annoyed, only because she was so tired of course. " Here, These are the only bridal magazines I could find, but if you could just point out little aspects of different dresses, what you like and don't like about them, I could use that to make your dress!" Haley still just stared at Brooke, she had a hard day in class and was a little worried where she'd find time to plan a wedding. But what was she thinking? She had Brooke Davis as a best friend, it should go by like a breeze. She hoped.

"A dress? What's the special occasion?" Asked Karen, startling them as she quickly popped behind them and removed some dirty dishes from the table. Haley looked up and smiled at her, biting her lips slightly.

"Oh mom! I mean.. Karen..." Haley corrected, blushing. Karen's face lit up and she quickly dropped the dishes on the table next to her, rushing to Haley's side.

"Oh sweety! You were right the first time! You the only daughter I could ever wish for." Karen choked out, started to become emotional at hearing Haley call her mom. " Oh Im sorry sweetheart, what were you going to say?"

Haley looked Karen in the eyes and smiled a huge bright smile. " Nathan asked me to marry him!" Karen looked at Haley without a hint of surprise in her face.Haley just watched her for a second and waited for a response. " And... I said yes." Haley said flatly, still waiting.

Karen was kneeled by Haley's lap and looked up at her gently, smiling. Soon she shook her head and laughed. " Was that supposed to surprise me?... well... its about time."

"That's what I said!" Brooke laughed.

"What?" Haley was getting confused at her reaction.

" It was going to happen. I've seen it since the moment you two first got together in Highschool. I never had a doubt in my mind." Karen whispered, loud enough for both girls to hear.

" Never had a doubt? Not even when I was pregnant for Lucas?" Haley asked. Then looked at Brooke apologetically for bringing it up. She knew that sometimes it hurt Brooke more than it hurt her.

"That, was just a bump in the road. No matter what happened with the baby, in the end, you guys would have found your way back to each other! You and Lucas, are practically brother and sister!" Karen laughed and then looked at Haley, adoring her daughter.

"Okay Ew! Gross! Sure we get that Karen, but please don't tell anyone else that or they'll assume they had this whole hillbilly thing going on!" Brooke spit out without once taking a breath. Both Karen and Haley bursted into the fits of laughter.

"Oh..." Karen sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind Haley's ear. "My little girl... I've been waiting for this!" She forced out through a crackling voice. Once again all three girls began laughing and over flowed with happiness.

Just as they all turned to look at the magazines that Brooke had brought, they heard the bell above the door and turned to see who was coming in. Just at that moment all the girls stared in shock. What nerve, coming in here, especially now when they were all so happy. Brooke stood up and walked over to the nervous girl in the doorway.

Peyton's hands were in her pockets and her head down, she had come to try and straighten things out and since Jake was back, she felt like it would be easier. "What do you want? You shouldn't be here." Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke, we need to talk, I owe you an apology." Peyton had been crying and her voice was high but muffled.

"An apology? Now you owe me an apology? After all this? After trying to take Lucas away AGAIN?" Brooke was yelling at her and had caused people to turn and stare at them.

Haley got up and walked over to Brooke, holding her arms and trying to pry her away from Peyton because she was face to face with her, getting closer with every single shout. " Brooke, come on, you're causing a scene. Peyton... I think you should leave."

"No! Haley, I have to apologize to you too, what I said to you that night. And Brooke what I did was wrong... to you, Lucas and Jake."

"Jake? What does he have to do with this?" Brooke shouted again.

"He's back, and we're back together!" Peyton said happily, hoping this would change Brooke's view on it all.

"Does he know?" Haley cut in. Suddenly noticing the girls' confused looks she finished, "Well, about the reason you're here, and your intentions with Lucas?" Haley narrowed her eyes at Peyton, wiping Peyton's smile off of her face.

_"Oh God Peyton, I've missed you so much. When I was away, I'd lay with Jenny at night. She'd have these bad dreams and she'd always sleep with me, every single night. And I'd lay next to her and I'd stare at the empty side of the bed next to her. Where I knew you should have been. Like you are now." Jake and Peyton laid on the bed in Jake's parent's house. They had moved but refused to sell the house, knowing Jake would be back with his daughter to start a life. Jake and Peyton stared down at the tiny body laying between them. Their daughter. Peyton smoothed the hair on Jenny's hair and reached over for Jake's hand. Pulling it to her mouth and kissing it gently. " I really want it to work this time Peyton. So, if there's anything either of us need to say, it should be done now..." _

"Probably Not!" Brooke whispered, wanting so much to be mean to her, to keep her composure, but with Peyton standing in front of her, Peyton... the one she spent days upon days with, the one she told everything to, her best friend- after Haley of course, It made it all harder.

_"Jake, there is something you should know." Peyton looked at him nervously, wanting so much for this all to work, but fearing the worst. Afraid that if Jake knew who she was she'd be forced to leave this family behind. "When I came here, I came for Lucas. I was just so confused, and lonely. So I did a lot, to Brooke and Lucas. I kind of manipulated Lucas and tried to break them up." Peyton looked at him, waiting for a reaction._

_"I know Peyton. I always knew. So there's something I need to ask you, and I really need you to be honest, it's the only way it's going to work... Who do you really want to be with? Me?... Or Lucas?" Jake held his breath._

_Peyton stared at him for a second. Calmly and sweetly she leaned over Jenny's sleeping body and pressed her lips hard against Jake's. His heart rushed and her's stopped. " You." She smiled. And so did Jake. He smiled back at her, relieved and excited. Finally he could see that the life they wanted, the family they wanted, was possible._

"Yes, I did!" Peyton shouted, her chin quivered as she thought of her best friends' thoughts about her. How much they hated her. They used to all be so close and Peyton destroyed it all. "Guys, I know I hurt you, both of you." Peyton cried. Her hands were shaking and her knees were getting weak.

No one would ever understand how alone Peyton felt without them. " Im so sorry. I wish I could take it back. All of it." She sobbed. Soon her knees became weak and she fell into an empty chair near the door in a lonely frustration. Haley and Brooke watched, Brooke's face still cold as she looked away, not wanting to give in. But Haley watched her. Seeing the pain in her eyes and knowing how she felt because there was a time when she had lost everything she ever wanted and felt more alone than she thought was humanly possible. Haley's heart broke at the sight of her in the chair, drowning in misery. And she thought back, to when she was alone in school, and she saw Nathan, and she herself fell to her knees in pain just like Peyton was doing now. But then, Brooke ran to her side, and now, Brooke just stood there coldly, but Haley could see her fighting it. Maybe she just needed to know she wasn't alone either.

Haley walked over to her, hesitant at first, but then proud of herself for trying to find the common ground between them all. Kneeling in front of Peyton she took a deep breath and rested her hands on Peyton's knees. Brooke watched her, she was disgusted. Haley was her best friend and here she was with her back to her, facing Peyton.

Haley swallowed deeply and Peyton watched her hopefully. " I forgive you." She smiled. The girls laughed and wrapped their arms around each other. Haley pulled away when the moment faded, she concentrated on the eyes burning into her back. Slowly she got up and faced Brooke.

Brooke. Her face was flushed with tears pinching her cheeks. Her Chin was quivering and her eyebrows were narrowed at Haley with more anger than she had even ever showed for Peyton. " Tigger come on-" Haley tried to persuade her into giving in too, but was stopped by Brooke's angry command.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. Her anger flooded out into the room. Haley's eyes widened.

"Brookey, I always call you that! Don't be mad at me! I really think she's going to try and-" Haley's heart ached as she watched her best friend look at her with hate and jealousy.

"And what? WHAT HALEY? NOT SLEEP AROUND? It isn't happening! And you! YOU TWO FACED BITCH! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Brooke was screaming louder than she ever had.

Haley's eyes swelled with tears and she lifted her hand to her mouth, they shook as she used them to block out her sobbing breath. " Brooke! Stop this! Please!"

"I should have known! I should have never trusted you! Either of you!" Brooke's voice became high and fiery as she curled up her nose and eyebrows in disgust. Deep down she was screaming too, at herself, to stop this. Stop yelling at her best friend, and stop pushing Peyton away. But she was too afraid to be happy again and too afraid for things to be good. She was scared that if they were, just as she found the solid ground she was looking for, it would all crumble beneath her, leaving her barely hanging on the edge by her fingernails.

Haley just looked down, not knowing what to say. " You two are so much alike," Brooke kept going. " You both stabbed me in the back, you both try to act like YOU'RE the victim... and you BOTH..." She spit out, eyeing Haley and narrowing her eyes, "Slept with MY boyfriend! I guess you were really upset when you lost the baby huh Haley? You couldn't keep you grip on Lucas anymore!"

Haley gasped, the tears still drowning her face she just stood there in front of Brooke, as Brooke angrily, but each time regrettably, spat out insults, crushing her one piece at a time. " But I guess it must have really sucked when you found out you'd never get another chance, you're stupid mistake..." Just then, as Brooke got ready to continue, Nathan and Lucas walked in through the door. Nathan rushed to Haley's side.

Glancing at Nathan quickly and afraid of what Brooke was going to say, Haley plead, " Brooke, not now, don't do this." Haley was also becoming angry now. She had a feeling Brooke was about to reveal something that no one else knew. Not even Nathan.

"Brooke! What's going on?" Nathan yelled, smoothing Haley's hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh, I guess you don't know do you Nathan?" Brooke smiled slyly. Lucas was watching her, so confused.

"Brooke! What are you trying to do?" Lucas asked trying to get a grip on the situation.

"When Haley lost the baby, the doctors told her she'd never be able to have kids again. She knew how much Nathan wanted a family, and she still didn't tell him. God Haley, you're more two faced then I thought!" Peyton couldn't take the arguing, jumping up she swung open the door, slipped out and slammed it behind her.

They all jumped, Brooke snapping back to herself. She let her anger over take her, just like she always did. The room remained awkwardly quiet. Lucas looked at Brooke, disgusted, but mostly, disappointed, and confused, wondering what could set her off so much.

Brooke looked up from her feet, staring at Haley and Nathan. Nathan just stood there, hands on his head, as he let out a cold, shaky breath. Haley stood shaking, her legs and feet were aching, itching.. To move, run, faster and harder than she ever did before.

"Haley?" Nathan tried to finish his question, but he figured his tone was enough. Confused, and hurt. Once again, Haley felt her body twitching to get out of there. So she did. She didn't even realize it until she was out the door, feet trudging along the cold pavement, hair swinging in her face, heart pounding, and with every single beat, it cracked a little more intensely each time. She felt her face become cold from the moisture and her body shivered as she kept running. She wasn't quite sure if the moisture was the rain or her tears. All she knew is she had a feeling. Like she did the night on the rooftop the night she lost Nathan. It was the sane rain, the same kind of night. The same feeling.

Nathan didn't run after her. He stared at the empty place in the room where she was standing before. Letting his head fall, he shook it slowly, and looked up to stare at a shocked Brooke. A pissed Lucas. Then he heard a silent patter on the window, jerking his head quickly her looked over at the now blurred window. Lightning flashed in through it and the thunder roared into their ears, but it wasn't nearly as loud as the silence. Slowly, Nathan turned walking out into the progressing storm, calmly, numbly.

"Brooke... What happened?" Lucas whispered harshly.

"She forgave Peyton, and I... freaked." Brooke shrugged, her voice high and crackling.

"FREAKED? NO! BROOKE! YOU DIDN'T FREAK! YOU MORE THAN FREAKED! DAMMIT BROOKE!" Lucas yelled, each word cut harder and deeper.

He stared at her, waiting for a response. But she just stood there, her arms wrapped around herself. Lucas wanted to yell at her, and be angry ... and blame her. But more than anything he wanted to hold her, reassure her, clam her. And more than anything she needed him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her, guiding her head into his shoulder, kissing her temple. "Dammit Brooke." He whispered.

_I don't wanna hurt you_

_I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before_

_I will not do it anymore_

_I've always been a dreamer_

_I've had my head among_

_the clouds_

_Now that I'm coming down_

_Won't you be my solid ground?_


	16. The Way it Always Goes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the songs I include in my fic...

Here's the next chappy everyone... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Way It Always Goes

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore _

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Her hands were shaking, her legs trembling, her heart breaking. You'd think she'd be prepared this time, as she threw her clothes into a rapidly filling suitcase. She was stalling, it seemed to never get one, because she didn't want it to be done. This had happened so many times before, it was like a frequently occurring nightmare. The one where they break up. What was this? The fourth time? Or More? Whatever, all that mattered was it was happening again. She felt that feeling, like it was over... again. She felt empty, but at the same time full of emotions. But this time she didn't want to see his face as she walked away. This was the way it went. Nathan and Haley never seemed to be able to keep their relationship strong. She always screwed it up.

And Brooke was right, forgiving Peyton, was wrong. IT WAS PEYTON DAMMIT!. I mean, sure, she could forgive her for what she did to her, but definitely NOT for what she did to her best friend. Her Best Friend. Brooke. Brooke revealed a secret, but it shouldn't have been a secret. This mess was Haley's fault, at least from her point of view.

The next part was approaching. As she closed her suitcase, still shaking, she saw a small tear fall onto the cover of it. Here it was... The nest part. When she walked away. This time, he wouldn't be there to watch her go, he wouldn't call after her, he wouldn't know she was leaving, until, she was gone. At least, that was the plan. She couldn't bear to see his face, and she thought that she'd save them all an extra step and leave before it all set in. At least that's how she played it in her mind.

She was standing in the room they had shared for awhile now. Back to the door as she heard it swing open. The room was silent as foot steps progressed behind her. It remained silent. She could almost hear his heart beating, probably with anger, and it seemed to explode, louder and louder. " What are you doing?" He whispered, almost afraid to talk louder, afraid of startling her already shaky body.

"I... I didn't want to hear you say it... so... I did it before you could." She spoke back. Her voice was high and she stayed turned back on to him.

"Hear me say what?"

"Hear you tell me... to leave..." She sniffed. Nathan laughed, but not mockingly, pitifully. "What!" She yelled. She became frustrated with his reaction. This moment was almost written in stone for them. The Break up. He wasn't supposed to laugh. He was supposed to yell, and be angry and TELL HER TO LEAVE!

"Why would you think that?" He smiled. Haley had slid her hand over to the suitcase, gripping her fingers around the handle and lifting it weakly. Nathan slid his feet, moving his body closer to hers. He ran his fingers down her arms, and slid them onto her hand which was holding the suitcase. He untwined her fingers and made her drop the suitcase, and still gripped her fingers.

Haley was confused. All of her life, she had followed a pattern, a schedule, an organized plan. Screwing up seemed to be at the top of the list. Leave it to Nathan Scott to be spontaneous and do something unexpected... forgive her. " Because... I screwed up! I lied to you and..."

"AND? AND I LEFT YOU! You needed me back then, and I left. It's my fault we're here now anyways. I have no right to be upset with you Haley." He smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"But Nathan... our future... your future! The one you always wanted! It's not possible!"She almost yelled again, once again frustrated, but her heart jumped with happiness, and with his body so close to her's she wondered if he could feel it.

"Oh Haley... don't get it yet? What do I need to do to get it through you're stubborn skull? THE FUTURE I WANTED? It's with you..." He gripped his hands around her face, forcing her to take her eyes off the floor and look at him.

She clenched her hand, and missed the feeling of his in her's. Even though he was still there, it always felt so much more comforting when she had a grip on him. There was a small void in her hand, but he filled it with his as he dropped his hands from her face and filled both of her's. "You forgive me?" She asked. Confused.

"No." He shrugged, and gave her a stern look. " I need to know..."

"Know what? You can't do this Nathan. You HAVE to stop sending so many mixed signals." She removed her hands from his. And felt that void again. But ignored it. She backed back and stomped in frustration. "You come here, and act like you forgive me! And them BAM! You say you don't! YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT?" Nathan looked at her, smiling, and walked over to her again. He loved it when she over reacted, it gave him a chance to calm her fears, and let her unwind.

" If you forgive me." He smiled.

"What?" She blushed, she had obviously over reacted. She hated it when she over reacted. "For what? It was me!" She whined.

"No it was me. I left. Non of this would have happened it I hadn't left. The first or second time. Will you forgive me." He smiled. Haley's heart quenched with love and spilled through her eyes. Tears streamed her face. Bouncing onto her tippy toes, she lifted her face to his and locked their lips together. They stayed that way for what felt like the sweetest eternity. Nathan lifted her into his arms, shuffling his feet across the floor until her felt his legs meet the bed. They still didn't break apart. Softly and sweetly he rested her on the bed, and lifted his lips from her's. He watched her as she slowly allowed her eyes to open and looked into his.

"There's nothing to forgive anymore. It's all gone now. It's just us, and what we do in our future, not what we did in our past." She whispered. He smiled. And pressed his forehead against her's, letting out a deep breath and finally meeting her lips again.

* * *

Haley and Nathan woken from their entangled sleep by the sound of a knock on their front door. "What the hell?" Nathan whined.

"Mmmm... I'll get it." Haley sighed.

"Ah Haley! No! Just ignore it!" He begged, eyes still closed, cuddling her waist as she tried to get up.

"Nathan!" She laughed. " What if it's Brooke?" She raised her eyebrows at him as he peeked out through on eye at her. He knew how important it was to her that she made up with Brooke. So, quickly he let his arms fall to the bed again, and continued with his sleep as Haley quickly jumped out of bed and raced to the door.

"Tigger?" She asked as she swung the door open. Peering out through the bright doorway she saw Lucas. "Oh... it's just you." She frowned.

"Oh Okay! Im glad to see you too!" Lucas complained. But then laughed.

"I was just hoping it would be Brooke!" Haley whined. Plopping into the near by stool.

"REALLY?" Lucas bit his lip happily. "Oh sweety she really misses you. And she's really sorry... and...wait? You... forgive her?"

"Of course... I miss her too..." Haley smiled.

"Then again... if you could forgive Peyton... than a saint like you should be able to forgive Brooke right?" Lucas raised his eyes brows, wondering if he had gone too far.

" You're right. And so is Brooke. What Peyton did to you guys.. It's unforgivable. But she was there! In front of me! And I knew how it felt to feel so alone!" Haley tried to justify. But Lucas... was Lucas. He could see through it all.

"It's all an act Hales! Don't you get it!" Lucas walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I don't think it is! But still! I was thinking about it, and I don't forgive her, I need to be there for Brooke, NOT Peyton." She finished, nodding to herself.

Haley continued to look at him, waiting. "She's over at the café talking to mom." He smiled. "Oh... yea... and Nathan...?" Once again he raised his eyebrows wondering how it went.

"It's all good. He's sleeping right now! Im going to head over to the café ...once I get changed..." Haley continued.

"Sleeping huh?" Lucas grinned, lifting his bottle of water eye level. His grin grew.

Haley rolled her eyes at him. " Kids!" She laughed.

"Is it safe to enter?" Haley said jokingly as she entered the kitchen with caution at the café. Brooke was sitting on a stool. Her eyes were swollen and red. She glanced at Haley. She waited for her to yell. Her breaths were still short from all the crying and she still had fresh tear streaked cheeks.

Haley smiled at her and gave her a small puppy dog look, bottom lips stuck out way too drastically. She reached her hands out for Brooke. Brooke jumped up excitedly and wrapped her arms around Haley's neck.

"OH HALEY! Im so SO Sorry! I shouldn't have freaked. If you want to forgive her, I understand! I just..." Brooke rambled on and on.

"Stop! It's okay. YOU"RE RIGHT!" Brooke's eyes widened. Then she narrowed her eyebrows.

"About what?"

"You're my best friend Brooke. Peyton hurt you and I should have NEVER chose her over you... I should have stayed by you. And I promise you, from this point it's me and you okay?" Haley smiled.

"Of course! YAY ITS ME AND TUTOR GIRL!" Brooke laughed happily. " Hoes Over..." Brooke stopped and made a funny face, searching for the right word.

"Whores?" Haley suggested, one eyebrow raised.

"FITS THE PROFILE!" Brooke laughed, hugging Haley again.

* * *

K guys.. little shorter than usual, what with finals comming up... but keep reviewing and I'll try and get another chapter sooner rather than later ... thanx :D 


	17. The Surprise That no One Knew

**Chapter 17: The Surprise No One Knew**

"Brooke?" Lucas yelled. The house echoed with his voice, but he couldn't hear it. The rain was banging on the windows and the thunder roared outside. Lucas had been at work all day and came home early when the storm started. Leaving Brooke alone in the house during a storm wasn't exactly a great idea.

He was shaking his arms, trying to let the water fall from his jacket and onto the floor. "Brooke!" He called again. Walking into the kitchen he threw his jacket a nearby stool. The lights flickered on an off and finally the room became completely dark. Still walking Lucas tried to make his way to the cabinet to grab a flashlight.

From what seemed like out of no where, Lucas tripped up in one of her shoes, falling forward and crashing into something hard. Whatever it was he heard it crash beneath him. Pieces scattered everywhere and pain surged up and down Lucas' knees as it knocked against the counter.

"DAMMIT!... BROOKE!... HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY... PUT YOUR SHOES IN THE CLOSET!" Lucas shouted with anger. Once again the shout echoed in the house. The house was cold and dull and there was no sign of Brooke anywhere. Finally the lights flicked back on and Lucas found himself facing the fridge where a pink sticky note, with small yellow flowers was attached.

_Lucas,  
__Im going to run over to Haley's. We have a couple of things to do before the wedding. Okay! Stop worrying I can hear you're broodyness over hear already. I know it's raining!... I'll be fine. I have my cell so call when you get home okay?__  
__Love, Brooke._

_Brooke! It's a storm for god sakes!_ Lucas thought to himself. Then stopped to laugh. Could he really hear his broody voice when he said t hat? Because just in that letter he could hear her cheery one.The rain was falling do hard outside that even his grey sweater that he was waring inside his jacket was soaked.Sitting in the counter to examine his knee he grabbed the cordless phone and quickly dialled Brooke's number.

"Hey broody, I knew it was you!" Brooke greeted him. Her voice was high and happy and almost made the pain in his knee go away.But not quite.

"Where are you?" Lucas pouted. Obviously worried, Brooke could tell from the minute her phone rang.

"On my way to the café. I need to pick up the floral arrangements. I might not be home til late."

"You should NOT be driving Brooke. Why do you have t o act so reckless all the time. Can you please listen to me this once? Come home!" Lucas whined. Still mad about her shoes.

"This once? I listen to you all the time. But this once, Im not gunna. I really need to do this for Haley, I kinda owe her dontcha think?" Brooke laughed. She was just getting near the divided highway and the rain was pelting on her windshield. She had to squint to see out. As she drove a little further she saw men with signs. T he road was closed. _Fine, I'll go the other way! _She said stubbornly to herself. On the other end of the phone line she could hear Lucas, still complaining.

"Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you put your shoes away. You're either leaving them on the kitchen floor, in the bedroom, or in the hall. I just nearly broke my neck when I was stumbling for a flashlight." Lucas complained. He wasn't actually mad that she left her shoes out. He was mad that she left in a storm. He needed her to come home. Now.

"Oh hush, you'll be fine. You're such a wimp!"She laughed.

"No, Brooke, Im serious, by knee is really busted, this could cost me my entire season!" He shouted. He didn't even know why he was so angry. He wasn't playing basketball for a living anymore.

"YOU'RE SEASON? YOU'RE SEASON LUCAS? GET OVER IT! You're not playing basketball anymore, you're running Keith's garage. Why do you always make it a part of everything?" Brooke shouted back. She was getting very upset with him. The road she was now driving on was a gravel road. And it was really hard to drive on. If she soon didn't get off the phone she wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. "Lucas, I have to go..."

"Brooke, how am I supposed to just shut basketball out all together?" Lucas went on arguing.

Brooke couldn't see through her windshield at all now and rocks were flicking up onto it. She cold see a telephone pole ahead of her swing and sparks flew from the transmitter. As she approached it she slowed down, hesitant to drive near it. She saw it toss again, this time to the other side and she went faster trying to get pass it before it came back. Lucas was still complaining on the other end. Brooke was never one for driving in storms. But she really wanted to this for Haley. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweating. She as absolutely terrified. Lucas had stopped talking when he heard her sobs on the other end. The pole was still swinging and she was paused. Staring at it. Terrified. The wire was swung out over the road and she couldn't drive pass it. She couldn't turn around, she was stuck.

"Brooke? What's going on?" Lucas asked, he was scared now too.

"Lucas, Im scared. It's really messy out here. I can't turn and... and... there's a pole and a wire and..." Brooke's voice was shaking and Lucas could feel her fear through the phone.

"Okay Brooke, just pull over, I'll come get you okay? Just pull over! Where are you?" Lucas shouted worriedly, trying his best to stay calm at the same time.

"Lucas!- " The phone went dead and Lucas was left in the kitchen. The lights were out and his cordless went out with it._ Lucas!_ The voice echoed in his ear.

"Brooke! BROOKE!" Lucas yelled into the phone while he tried clicking it on and off. Nothing. "Oh god... BROOKE!_"_ Lucas swung over the counter top quickly, charging into the hall and grabbing his car keys along the way.

Nathan's hoodie dripped from the rain. His whole body was shivering and he was almost ready to faint. He had been over at the gym when the storm started, and had to walk home. He didn't want to call Haley for a ride because he didn't want her driving in the rain

"Nathan! What are you doing?" Haley yelled as she shuffled into the hall from the living room where she had been curled up at the fireplace. "I thought I told you to stay at the gym? It's disgusting out there Nate! God! Look at you!" She went on. Nathan just stood there, shivering and laughing.

"It's not funny! What is something happened to you?" Haley said, sadly. The thought of losing him again made her heart break.

"I- I didn't want you to be home alone!" Nathan laughed, wrapping his wet arms around her waist. He gave her his classic smirk and pulled her in closer, still shivering. Nodding towards the living room, he whispered. " Brooke still here?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope! She went home a little while ago." Haley laughed. " Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." She giggled, leading him into the living room. The two of them disappeared behind the china doors, completely wrapped up in each other.

"My girlfriend, she was driving and she had an accident and- " Lucas called into his cell phone with the hospital on the other end. " Well.. I think she did. She screamed and..."

"Okay sir, where is she? Do you know?" The voice said calmly.

"No Dammit!" Lucas yelled. " She was on her cell phone, and my phone went dead... and..." Lucas was looking ahead when he saw a faint light flickering through some nearby trees. Slowly he snapped his cell phone shut, starring off into the light. The light was still, there was no sign of movement at all. With every ounce of force he had, he slammed on his acceleration and curved into the old gravel road.

There it was. Brooke's car... and the pole.

_Hold up  
Hold on_

It was Slammed down right on top of her car, right through the centre.

_Don't be scared,  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

Before Lucas could think, he was out, standing by the car.

_May your smile, (may your smile)  
Shine on, (shine on)_

Glass was shattered everywhere, painted with pink.

_Don't be scared, (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm,_

Lucas starred into the shattered car door window and could faintly see Brooke's still body

_'Cause all of the stars,  
Have faded away_

As he reached in and opened the door through the window, his hands got covered in blood. Not his own.

_Just try not to worry,  
You'll see them someday,_

He didn't even have to use the handle to open the door, it was demolished so badly, it was already broken open.

_Take what you need,  
And be on your way and  
Stop crying your heart out_

In what felt like slow motion, he lifted her fragile body into her arms.

_Get up, (get up)  
Come on, (come on)_

Her right side was pressed beneath part of the pole and Lucas struggled to get it out.

_Why you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

Though his arms were shaking in horror, he found the strength to hold her lifeless body against him, carrying her to his car.

_We're all of the stars,  
We're fading away.  
Just try not to worry,  
You'll see us someday.  
Just take what you need,  
And be on your way and  
Stop crying your heart out... _

The wind had stopped and The rain fell straight down onto Lucas' numb body. As he kneeled there, he looked into Brooke's face, so shattered and pale. So beautiful. Stroking her hair, he leaned his forehead into her's. "Wake up." He cried. " Brooke, please."

The waiting room in the hospital was cold a dull. Lifeless.

"YOU'RE SEASON? YOU'RE SEASON LUCAS?" An angry voice shouted at him in his dream. "Lucas!" Lucas jumped. Opening his eyes he looked around the rom. Nathan and Haley were asleep on the couch across from him. Haley tossed restlessly, and then found some comfort in Nathan's awaiting arms, and fell back to sleep. Lucas watched them hold each other. Trying to close his eyes, images of Brooke's body in his arms taunted him. There was no way he'd sleep.

"Mr Scott?" The doctor whispered, peering above him. Lucas jumped up and starred at the doctor. Waiting. "You're here for Ms. Davis?" He asked, already knowing he was right. Lucas nodded slowly, letting his head fall. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanted anyone to see his broken expressions.

"Well..." he whispered. Then he glanced over at Nathan and Haley. Not wanting to wake them, he guided Lucas into his office.

"Have a seat." The doctor sighed, gesturing toward an empty chair in front of his desk. Lucas sat. The doctor took off his glasses and wiped his forehead nervously._ He looked up at Lucas, not sure how to start._

"Just get to it." Lucas snapped regrettably.

"Ms. Davis' accident was very serious." He started. And sighed again.

"Doc, how is she?" Lucas choked out.

"Not good. Her vital signs are weak. She's in a coma, which is probably a good thing, because if she weren't, the pain would probably too much to handle." The doctor said bluntly.

Lucas just sat there, holding back the tears. Swallowing hard, he choked out, " Well, how long will it be like this?"

"Like I said, it's not looking good... It could be a long time, from how it looks now." The doctor stated cautiously.

Lucas looked around. Shocked. It wasn't supposed to happen to them. Not now. Hadn't they been through enough?

"Actually... Saying it could be a long time... is an under statement. Frankly, the chances of her waking up at all... are not the greatest." He continued.

"Oh my god." Lucas choked. His chin quivered and he rested his elbows on the doctors desk, gripping his face in his hands.

"But, there is a little bit of good news..."The doctor tried.

"GOOD NEWS? WHAT COULD BE GOOD?" Lucas shouted.

"We were able to save the baby. For now." The doctor nodded, trying to be reassuring.

Lucas' head popped up. He looked at the doctor, wide eyed. "That must be a mistake, Brooke's not pregnant." Lucas said quickly.

The doctor shuffled some papers in a brown folder, then finally pulled out small pictures from an ultra sound. There it was. In Brooke's stomach. Their baby.

"Yes she is." The doctor finished. "Two and a half months." Finally, the doctor stood up and walked out. Leaving Lucas, starring at the small figure on the page.

"We're having a baby." Lucas whispered, brokenly. Now he had two people to lose. He lost a baby once, and he almost lost Haley with it. Was it all happening again with Brooke. Lucas' mind raced._ Just wake up Brooke, _He thought.

"Hey baby..." He whispered, rubbing his fingers across the plastic sheet.

* * *

Review please... I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter... it made my best friend cry... like REALLY start bawling :P 


	18. Left Alone

Chapter 18: Left Alone

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_That this could last forever_

_If only you could stay with me now_

_So tell me what it is_

_That keeps us from each other now_

_Yeah it's coming to get me_

_You're under my skin_

_"_You should see our baby now Brooke. The doctors showed me the new ultrasound, he's really getting big." Lucas whispered as he sat by Brooke's side in the hospital room, just like he had for the last seven months and 23 days. The doctors were managing to keep the baby alive in Brooke's baby, nurturing it through tubes. They'd wait longer yet, until it was absolutely necessary , then they's take the child out. " or her... I know how much you're hoping for a girl." Lucas laughed. Sometimes he wondered if he was getting psychotic, sitting here, for the past six months, just talking. Peyton had come around a few times, but everyone made her leave.

_No I can't let you go_

_You're a part of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

"Nathan got signed to a big pro league team." Lucas told Brooke, knowing how excited she'd be for him, and how much she'd still haze him about not leaving Haley out." Don't worry, I had the talk with him." He laughed.

"He's leaving in two weeks for his first on-road games." He continued, as she stroked her hand in his. " Haley could really use you now, while he's gone. You guys could do all those girly bonding things you do, you could keep her sane." He laughed again, then sniffled a little. This had become a routine for him, coming here, sitting in this very chair, and tell Brooke all the news, so when she woke up, she wouldn't be all confused and feel left behind.

_Take my hand, take my life_

_Just don't take forever_

_And let me feel your pain kept inside (oh yeah)_

_There's gotta be a way_

_For you and I together now_

_Yeah it's coming to get me_

_You're under my skin_

"You know, I was thinking, the living room could really use some new decorating, so when you wake up, I guess we could think it over. You could do all the decorating yourself. You can choose all the girly things you want. If you'd just wake up." He said encouragingly. Lucas was broken from his conversation when the phone next to him rung.

"Hello?" He answered, clearing his voice.

_"Luke, Hey, We're going to go and get some lunch, wanna come?" _Haley echoed.

"Ah, No. Im going to stay here."

_"Lucas, you can't keep doing this, we haven't hung out since Brooke's accident and..."_

"And?"

_"Never mind." _Haley sighed._ " bye."_

Lucas hung up the phone, and began to talk to Brooke again.

"Nathan, what am I going to do? He hasn't spoken to me hardly since the accident. When he doe it's blaming me for it!" Haley huffed. " You're stupid wedding had to ruin everything. Do you ever think of other people?" Haley mocked Lucas' tone and then exhaled as she waited for Nathan to respond.

"I know, he's been like that to me too. But when Brooke wakes up, everything will go back to normal." Nathan nodded confidently.

"And If she doesn't?" Haley questioned.

"He'll straighten up one way or another. He has a baby now." Nathan tried to reassure her again.

"They say that the longer a person is in a coma, the less likely they are to wake up. Which means after they get the baby, Lucas will have to make the decision." Haley stated.

"Yea, but we know he'd never let her go. Even if she's in the coma for the rest of their lives, he'll be waiting." Nathan said sweetly.

"How do you know?" Haley was getting stubborn.

"Because he loves her. And If it were you, I'd do the same thing." He smiled, kissing her forehead. They were laying on the couch, curled up next to the fire.

"Don't." Haley said quickly.

"What?"

"If anything happened to me. Don't stay there like that. Don't throw your future away for me. Move on. I don't want you to live your life next to my hospital bed, drowning in worry. I want more for you." Haley forced out.

"Too bad. Because you wouldn't be able to get rid of me, no matter what Im going to be by your side, just like Lucas is by Brooke's." Haley just smiled at him.

"Hopefully it'll never come to that." She whispered.

"It won't." he smiled down at her, pulling her chin up and kissing her gently.

" I don't want you to go!" Haley gave Nathan her cutest puppy dog face and folded her arms as she leaned into his chest. They were standing in the doorway while a yellow cab blew its horn outside.

"It's only a couple weeks." Nathan laughed.

"That's a long time for me to be alone." She sighed.

"You're not alone. Lucas is still here." Nathan reassured her.

Haley just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yea... well... it's only a couple weeks." He kissed her softly and disappeared out the door and into the cab. Haley just stood there and watched the cab disappear down the street. Suddenly she remembered where she had to be. The baby was officiallyeight months along and they decided it would be safe to get him or her, before Brooke's body became to weak to support two people.

"Hey!" Haley smiled at Lucas as she slipped in Brooke's hospital room door. "Nathan wanted to come but he's gone now." Lucas didn't respond, he just sat there like he had been for months staring and waiting. "How much longer?"

Lucas just shrugged. " Lucas! Talk to me! You're my best friend... please!"

"No, we're not best friends. It's your wedding that got her here!" Lucas snapped. Haley didn't feel offended, she heard this many times before. And she was actually kind of happy, this was the most she heard him say in a really long time.

"It's time for you to get off your ass, stop pouting, and grow up. You've got a baby to take care of now. I know you miss Brooke, so do I. But your child needs you!" Haley snapped at him, hoping to straighten him out a little.

"My child needs their mother." Lucas said suddenly.

"And if they can't have Brooke right away, they can't have you either? You're just going to leave him or her alone?"

Lucas just kept looking at Brooke, still waiting.

"That's great Luke, Brooke would absolutely love what you've become." Haley stood there waiting for a response, but Lucas just looked ahead again. Haley rushed to his side and knelt in front of him. " You can blame me, try and push me away all you like, but Im not going anywhere!" She whispered softly. Standing again, she kissed his temple and rushed out the door. Lucas's eyes stung with tears, but he forced him away. His child couldn't afford two weak parents right now.

"Are we ready?" The Nurse smiled at him sympathetically as she poked her head in through the door.

"Yea..." Lucas nodded, swallowing a big lump in his throat.

_"Haley, the city's great! You should see it! I never thought I could love a place this much, I don't wanna leave!" _ Nathan exclaimed through the phone line when Haley called him from the hospital waiting room.

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically, waiting for him to explain himself, know he would.

_"Well, I do want to come home though. I wanna see you. I miss you... I didn't mean that- "_

"You're so predictable!" Haley laughed.

"_No Im not."_ Nathan said, pouting.

"Ha! Yes you are. I knew you'd rush to explain yourself, thinking that I took it the wrong way." She chuckled, as she kept herself busy, cleaning her thumbnail with the other. She was holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear and sighed about how lonely she was without Nathan there. " Im glad you like it though." She smiled, finally being serious.

_"You'd like it to..."_ Nathan started.

"Don't say it. Tree Hill's my home. Don't even think it." haley said calmly, once again knowing what was coming.

_"I really am that predictable huh?"_ Nathan said sadly.

"You're predictable in a good way." She smiled to herself.

_"How is that possible?" _Nathan moaned.

"Im able to know what you're thinking, and what it is you need, but at the same time you never stop surprising me." She said sweetly.

Nathan paused for a minute then laughed. _" Oh yea? You know what im thinking now?"_ He laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes at him. " I don't know about you.. But Im thinking cold shower!" She laughed.

_"Hey... you didn't say that any other time."_ He defended.

"No, because you were here every other time!" She explained.

_"So.. If I were there..."_ He started again.

"NATHAN!" She laughed. "Okay, back to the reason I called... Im getting ready to go and wait for the doctors, they're getting the baby today." She said seriously, taking a deep breath.

_"Oh... wow..."_ Nathan said, exhaling deeply as if he were letting out the breath Haley just took in, as if they were connected in that way.

"Yea.. So... I guess I'll go now." She said sadly.

_"Okay... I love you..." _He whispered into the phone as if it would make him sound sweeter or more sincere.

"Mmm.. Me too..." She smiled, closing her eyes as she hung up the phone. Turning around she walked through the waiting room doors and stopped to look at Lucas. He was waiting impatiently, sitting on a blue couch, shaking his knee rapidly. He had his fingers gripped through his hair and was staring down at his feet.

"Hey..." She said calmly. Getting ready to turn and sit on the other side of the room.

"Hey..." He said again. Haley turned quickly, as if he were a child who had just said his first word, shocked that he wasn't too angry to speak to her. " You look as if you're surprised I can speak." He laughed sadly.

Haley shoved her hands in her pockets, looking innocent and lost. " Well.. I am surprised you can speak... to me at least." She said, nudging the floor tiles with her toe and staring down, afraid to make ye contact, afraid to see the anger that has been present in his eyes for months.

"Im sorry." He said, shyly. Haley looked at him shocked again. " it was my way of not blaming myself I guess."

"Why would you blame yourself?"

"Well... She was talking to me on her cell phone," He started. " And I was too busy complaining about her leaving her shoes around to hear her when she needed my help." He said as his voice crack and shook. Haley looked at how broken he was, and rushed to his side, letting him fall into her shoulder. " I miss her so much."

"She's not gone anywhere." Haley smiled down at him, suddenly feeling hopeful. Like everything that Nathan had said a couple weeks ago was right, when Brooke DID wake up. Things would be back to normal.


	19. What's Left Of Me

Hey Guys! HERES CHAPTER 19! Shorter than usual, I think, But Im thinking that this fanfic is soon going to be wrapping up now, a couple more chapters to tie up the loose ends. So anyways.. here it is, I hope you like it!

Dedicated to: My bestest Friend BRITTANY!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Chapter 19: What's Left Of Me

"She's beautiful." Haley smiled as she leaned in to kiss the gorgeous baby in Lucas's arms. Her big brown eyes stared around actively. She w as a newborn, premature, and already had so much energy. Her hair was dark brown and she had the prettiest pink cheeks.

"Pretty Girl.." Lucas hesitated to say, but then let out happily as he held her tightly. Inside him his heart ached for Brooke to see her.

Haley was so proud of how Lucas was finally coming together, and finally felt like everything was going to work out one way or another. "Lucas, I have to go now, Nathan's soon be home." Haley smiled excitedly.

"Okay, later." Lucas said, barely paying attention to her soon-to-be absence. He was just too indulged in the baby in his arms. Then he realized that he really needed to name her. He never thought he'd do it without Brooke, so he wasn't willing to now either. Slowly he stood and walked into Brooke room. The sound of the beeping monitor seemed to catch the baby's attention, because her eyes got big and bright. Lucas looked around, wondering what it was, he had become so used to the sound that he barely even heard it anymore.

"Hey Mom.." Lucas whispered, almost as if Brooke were sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. " Someone wanted to meet you." He smiled as he moved the baby forward, hoping Brooke would wake and look at their daughter. " You should see her Brooke, she's beautiful, she looks just like you." Lucas smiled, hurtfully.

"She's so full of life." Lucas gasped. The babies eyes fell shut in his arms tiredly. Se her lifted her into the baby's bed the doctor's had placed in Brooke's room. With the baby out of his arms, he leaned into Brooke and kissed her forehead.

"It's really, really time to wake up now." Lucas choked out. " You're going to want to see this right? See her grow. You don't want to miss the important things, the little things." Lucas shook as his chin quivered. Her let his head rest on Brooke's bed. Waiting for some kind of sign, anything at all, but nothing happened. The monitor beeped, and the baby cooed in her sleep every once in awhile. Nothing was changing, yet, everything had changed. He gave up begging her, he'd been doing ti since she got there.

"Nathan won his games." He sniffed, wiping away a few stranded tears. "He did, great." He smiled. "Im sure you knew he would. And YES him and Hales are fine." He laughed.

Then he took a deep breath and got serious. " You would have hated how I've been treating her since you got here. And Im sorry Brooke, I really am."

"Mom and Keith came by to see you and the baby today, they even said she looked like you." He smiled. He looked down at her arms, covered in goose bumps while they were out from under the blankets.

"Are you cold?" Lucas asked. He waited a second, but still no response. Calmly he pulled her blanket up over her arms. "There ya go..." He smiled.

* * *

"Nathan! Are you home yet?" Haley screamed as she shut the front door behind her, throwing her coat and purse into the bench in the hall and dashing into the living room. She was so excited to see him. She hasn't been able to touch him in two weeks, and it almost felt as bad as the years they spent apart.

She looked into the Living room excitedly, but her excitement faded when she looked into an empty room. "Fine! I'll stay here by myself, waiting for you, being late as usual, after two weeks apart..." Haley mumbled as she turned around disappointedly. She turned so quickly, she was shocked when she bumped into a large strong body that wrapped it's arms around her surrounding her completely.

"Talking to yourself again?" Nathan laughed into her ear. Haley looked at him happily as she squealed with excitement and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.

"I MISSED YOU!" She laughed, still clung onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him. "I missed you too.."

* * *

The silent beeping filled the room as Nathan walked in. Lucas was still sitting by Brooke's bed and the baby was still soundly sleeping in her's. "Hey! Congratulations!"Nathan smiled as he walked over to hug Lucas. Lucas stood and hugged him back.

"Hey! Thanks man! Glad you're back! How was the trip?" Lucas asked as he sat back down and Nathan pulled a chair over next to him.

"Ah, man, it was great. The city is... just amazing." Nathan whispered. It was weird how whispering seemed to seem appropriate in a hospital, no matter if you'd wake the person or not.

"That's great, so you really like it there huh?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Oh God! Yes! You have no idea. It's perfect there... I could have stayed there forever." Nathan exclaimed happily. This worried Lucas, but he didn't say anything, just inhaled sharply and turned his attention to Brooke. "Any change?" Nathan asked with concern.

"No." Lucas said flatly.

"Well, that means she's not getting worst right?" Nathan tried to lighten the mood, be more hopeful. Lucas just nodded.

"You guys think Im crazy don't you?" Lucas said sadly as he turned his head towards Nathan.

"No..." Nathan hesitated.

"Yes you do, for waiting by her side like this, for hanging on. Do you guys think I should just give up." Lucas spat out.

"Hey... If it were Haley... I'd wait forever." Nathan stated, placing his hand on Lucas's shoulder, almost to add more sincerity.

"Take it from me Nathan, don't throw away what you have with Haley. Especially not because the lights in some city are brighter. It's not worth it." Lucas informed him, still worried that Nathan may spend too many nights away on his job, and Haley would feel too alone.

"What would make you think that? You know I won't." Nathan said, trying to convince him once more that he wouldn't hurt Haley again.

"Im just saying... don't. I know this story, I've seen it happen many times with people around here, they always find bigger things somewhere else, and they leave everything they love behind. But they never realize it until it's too late." Lucas said sadly, staring at Brooke.

"Im not going anywhere Luke." Nathan tried to convince him, but Lucas wondered who Nathan was trying to convince, him, or himself.

"Not until a couple weeks, when you go back to the _city_ that is..." Nathan just stared at him, and gulped nervously.

* * *

These were the moments they both treasured. The moments where they'd wake up, so entangled in each other that they never thought they'd get out from the madness, not like they'd want to. With Nathan gone more often, Haley longed for mornings like these more and more. The mornings where they'd wake up smiling just because the other was next to him, the mornings you saw in all the corny movies and tv shows. But she got lucky to be able to experience in real life too. "Good morning." Nathan smiled at her. As he twirled her hair around his finger, while resting his head on his elbow.

Haley smiled back at her. "Good morning to you too." She laughed as Nathan leaned down to kiss her. They just layed there for a little while in silence, until Haley broke it.

"So how Lucas last night?" She asked, almost falling back to sleep as she felt Nathan drawing circles on her arm with his index finger.

Nathan laughed a little, thinking about the things that Lucas said to him, wondering how they could all think he'd let his job come in the way of his relationship. "Great, I guess, a little worried about us I think, but otherwise pretty good."

"Worried about us?" Haley raised one eyebrow at this. " Why?"

"He thinks Im going to get all caught up in the city and basketball, and leave you out." he said, sighing.

"Oh..." Haley breathed. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Is that what you think too?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Haley just shrugged. "Didn't really think about it..." She lied. "All I know is I really missed you when you were gone, this place wasn't home without you, I was thinking about it. You're going to be gone a lot. And I know I want to stay home, but my home is wherever you are... so, if your heart is in the city, then I guess my heart is there with you too." She whispered, feeling like she may be taking a huge risk.

Nathan smiled down at her." What are you saying? That maybe later you'd... well you know..." He questioned, wanting to get everything right.

"If it means being with you, and it means I'll never have to feel like I felt the past couple weeks without you, then yea, I would." She nodded at him, smiling at his growing grin.

"God, I Love you." He smiled, pulling her chin up to kiss her.

"I love you too." She breathed into his lips, before they became completely emerged in his.

* * *

The morning was also bright at the hospital, where Lucas and the baby had slept in Brooke's bedroom. It was the baby's first night out of the nursery, where she'd be kept for a couple more weeks until she was strong enough to go home. So it was her first night with her mommy.

Lucas's head rested on Brooke's bed as he laid next to her, like usual. He basically lived there now, but refused to sleep in another bed. The hospital room was quiet and peaceful, as usual, except for the distant sound of the monitor beeping. Out in the hall Lucas could hear the distant voices of nurses, and sometimes the sound of a nurse being paged over the p.a. system.

Lucas was woke from his sleep by the sound of his child crying loudly behind him. Tiredly he stood and walked over to her, lifting her into his arms and kissing her forehead. He rocked her and tried feeding her, but she wouldn't settle at all. He sighed with frustration. The sound of her daughter crying shattered in Brooke's ears, causing the numbness of her body to fade as she forced her eyes open.

Lucas noticed the baby seeming to calm as she stared at Brooke's bed. Lucas turned to see Brooke watching them, smiling. His hands trembled as he stared at her in shock and happiness.

"Hey, I missed you." She whispered to him, while smiling at the sight of him and the baby. She had been able to feel the child growing in her, and heard everything ever said in the room. Lucas just stared at her, his eyes became tear filled as he rushed to her side.

* * *

OKAY THERE IT WAS.. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. REVIEW PLEASE!... The more reviews, the more updates...

and BTW, you guys should check out the other fanfic I recently started posting called "Too Far Gone", Of course it's posted in my username, not my friends, mine's tutorgrrl323

Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D


	20. Im Not Going Anywhere

Hey Guys, sorry it took so long for an update, but it wasn't working but anyways, here it is. Chapter 20, with only about two chapters to go, I think... unless of course i get some bright idea and can't stop writing, but more than likely, i'll give it two more chapters...thank you for the reviews... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I Do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the music used in my fanfic... love it all though:)

* * *

Chapter 20: I'm Not Going Anywhere

"Brookie!" Haley squealed as she ran in the hospital room doors and leaped on the bed next to Brooke. She was so excited to see that her best friend was finally awake.

"Aw, I missed you Tutor Girl!" Brooke smiled as she pulled Haley in for a hug.

"You too, you had me scared for a second there!" Haley laughed, as tears of joy streamed down her face. Brooke pulled away and glanced over towards the baby's bed as she heard her daughter begin to cry slightly.

_Brooke, Lucas and their daughter sat happily on Brooke's bed, like the family they were supposed to be. They both smiled down at their daughter, and Lucas looked up at Haley with a sudden realization in his eyes. _

_"What are we going to name her?" He asked, he knew that waiting until Brooke woke was the right thing to do, because he was longing for this moment where the three of them would be together and they could choose a name together._

_"Um, well, I was thinking and... I think..." Brooke looked up at Lucas, wondering if she should be the one to choose the name, or if she should wait and see what names Lucas had in mind._

_"What? Don't look at me, Im not good with names. I've waited a long time for you, so you could choose, so now... choose..." He smiled, as he kissed the top of her head and passed the baby to Brooke. Brooke stared down at the baby with admiration. She was just so beautiful._

_"We could always play it safe and just name her Brooke, then we know she'll be amazing no matter what." Brooke laughed._

_"Ha! Nice try!." Lucas laughed. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around Brooke and whispered. "I missed this."_

_"Mmm, me too." Brooke smiled, lifting her head to kiss his sweetly, yet passionately. Their lips were barely broke apart when she whispered, " Keira Haley Scott." She smiled._

_Lucas glanced down at the baby and smiled too, "Yea... Keira Haley Scott." _

Brooke got up and walked over, putting her daughter in her arms. "We've got a name now..." She smiled at Haley.

"Oh! Really! What is it!"Haley asked with excitement.

"Keira Haley Scott." Brooke smiled, winking at Haley. Haley's mouth dropped to the floor, and her eyes filled up once again.

"You're naming her after me?" She choked out.

"Of course..." Brooke smiled, as she placed a bottle to Keira's mouth.

"Wow..." Haley breathed. After Keira's feeding Brooke placed her back in her bed, and went over to sit next to Haley again.

"I have something to ask you, Lucas is gone now to ask Nathan too..." Brooke said, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows with hope. Haley nodded for her to go on. "Will you and Nathan be her godparents?" Brooke smiled as Haley's face lit up and she let out a small squeal, pulling Brooke in for another hug.

"Of course I will..." Haley squealed.

"Hopefully Nathan has the same reaction...Oh, Im so glad this is all working out!" Brooke said, bubbling over with excitement.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't mind having a God father who's never around." Haley said under her breath. Brooke looked at her sharply.

"What?" She said with spite. Haley's eyes widened.

"I forgot how sharp your ears were." Haley laughed sadly.

"Well, now you remember... Haley... spill." Brooke demanded. Haley looked at her hesitantly.

"Well, he just... I dunno, all he thinks about is the game, and practice, we could be spending a great nigh just relaxing, and BAM, he needs to go for practice or take a run or something..." Haley let her head fall, as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Im sorry..." Brooke said sadly, as she rubbed Haley's back to comfort her.

"What? No threats of kicking his ass?" Haley laughed, "You're not getting soft on us are ya tigger?" Brooke laughed too.

"No, Im definitely going to kick his ass, once I get out of this damn hospital!.. wait... the wedding, did you guys get married... OH! I missed it?" Brooke whined, falling back on the bed.

Haley looked at her and raised her eyebrows, then shook her head. "We didn't get married." Haley sighed.

"What? Why!" Brooke whined even more.

Haley just laughed and rolled her eyes, thinking the reason was the most obvious thing in the world. "I couldn't have a wedding without my maid of honour!" Haley smiled.

"Oh, YAY! A WEDDING!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands with excitement, then stopping when she remembered the sleeping baby in the room. "Oh, and by the way, I really need to thank you.." Brooke said, getting serious.

"For what?" Haley asked with confusion.

"For taking care of Lucas, even though I know he was acting like a pretty big brat while I was... whatever I was..." She laughed with her usual bubbly attitude.

"He just missed you, that's all." Haley smiled. "So did I."

"Yea, but I know he blamed you, and I want you to know that it was not your fault." Brooke said apologetically.

"I think he was actually blaming himself. I don't know why though." Haley dazed off, then snapped back in to ask, "Wait, how did you know that? That he was being a brat and blaming me?"

"I might have been in a come Haley, but I wasn't deaf!" Brooke rolled her eyes, then kinked her eyebrow, wondering how what she just said actually worked.

"No, you're definitely not deaf, I think we've already established that once today." Haley laughed. "But still, you could hear everything that went on in here?" Haley asked with amazement.

"Yea, basically, I could hear you guys next to me at times, and you have no idea how badly I wanted to wake up and be there with you." Brooke whispered in her high voice.

"Aw, it's good to have you back tigger!" Haley smiled.

Brooke closed her eyes and seemed to breath in the sweet atmosphere around her, letting out her deep breath she whispered, "It's good to be back."

* * *

"AGH! I hate this hospital room Lucas! It makes me feel all icky!" Brooke whined. " I want to go home Broody!" She pouted as she restlessly walked around the tiny hospital room, occasionally stopping to look out the window.

"And I want you to come home! But you're not ready yet Brooke! Come on, you really should be resting!" Lucas said, patting the bed next to him for her to come over.

"Don't even think about trying to get me in that bed!" Brooke warned. "I've been in there for the past..." She began to count on her fingers... "Really long time! Im not going to waste anymore time there!" She said, pointing at it like it had some kind of disease.

Lucas laughed at her then got up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, this... I can waste time at." She moaned, turning to wrap her arms around Lucas's neck.

"So how did it go with Nathan?" Brooke whispered, as she leaned into Lucas's body, breathing in his scent. When she was still in her coma, there would be times when she'd get a huge weft of his scent across her nose, those were usually times when she felt her whole body fading away, and the smell, the reminder of Lucas next to her, even if it was a time when she could hear him, helped her keep going.

"It went great." Lucas said quietly. " He said yes. I knew he would."

Brooke sighed when she thought of the things that Haley had said earlier, about Nathan never being around anymore.

"What?" Lucas asked, sensing her distress.

"I dunno, it's them, Nathan and Haley." She started. "Im sensing some kind of huge Naley-storm in the near future if Nathan doesn't get his act together."

Lucas leaned back to look at her. "When you were.. Well.. You know...This storm as you call it, started, with Nathan being away, and I warned him for you." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks, but, Im still really worried." Brooke whined, leaning back into Lucas again.

"I know. So am I. But we shouldn't. They've been through so much already, this? This is nothing for them anymore. Just a small bump in the road." Lucas reassured her.

"I hope you're right." Brooke moaned.

"I am.." Lucas nodded. "Someone once told me, people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

Brooke laughed at him. "Hey, that's my line."

"Yea, I know." Lucas said, tightening his grip on her. "Oh Brooke, I was so scared I was going to lose you." He sighed.

"Im not going anywhere." She said, as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him tenderly.

* * *

"Im home!" Haley called, as she threw her purse onto the bench in the hall, like she did every single time she came home. "Nathan!" She called. He didn't tell her he was going anywhere. Where could he be. The house was empty and echoed with her voice.

She decided to take a shower and hope he'd be back by the time she got out. The water on her neck felt comforting, but the shower itself made her wish Nathan were home even more. It reminded her of all the times he'd slip in there with her. These were the times when they had their whole lives together. Now. They just had the time in-between his games. As she opened the bathroom door, steam gushed out, fogging up the mirrors in the hallway.

In her bedroom, she slipped into her silky pink robe that fell just above her knees. "Nathan?" She called again, as she pranced down the stairs.

"Yea?" He called back. She sighed with relief and then walked into the kitchen where Nathan sat watching basketball. Go figure.

"Where were you? I came home and I wanted to see you, and just like the past couple days, you were gone." Haley whined, as she went over and leaned into Nathan.

"Im sorry." He said sweetly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was over at the river court." He said, as he kissed her neck.

"Of course you were." Haley sighed, as she pulled away from him. "You basically live over there!" Haley said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought I lived here!" Nathan snapped, regretting it right away.

"I used to think that to. But you know, to live somewhere, I think you technically have to spend some time there." Haley said angrily.

"Haley, do we really need to have this conversation again?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrows and standing up to put his arms around her again, trying to swoon her off of the topic that seemed to be coming up a whole lot lately.

"Well, yes Nathan. Apparently, we do!" Haley said with seriousness in her voice as she pushed Nathan away once more.

"Haley, God, this rant of your's is getting a bit old don't you think?" Nathan said, once again, he regretted it right away.

Haley gasped. "And this disappearing act of your's, if older!" She yelled.

"Whatever, Im going for a run!" Nathan said as he walked out the door, slamming it so hard behind him that a picture of the two of them fell off the wall and smashed on the floor.

Haley leaned over to clean up the glass, tears were falling onto the broken pieces. She swept them all into the dust pan and threw them into the garbage. She went back into the hall to pick up one more piece that had been scattered further down the hall. As she did, the glass slashed her hand and blood emerged, falling into the glass, mixing with the stranded tears.

As she looked at the glass in her hand, covered in blood, she saw her reflection. So lost and lonely, and she lost it. She fell to her knees in quiet sobs.

* * *

Nathan's feet were trudging the ground, harder and harder with each step. He usually felt so relaxed when he ran but this time, he couldn't get his angry words he said to Haley out of his mind. His knees were weakened with regret and he stopped and bent over, placing his hands on his knees.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ He thought to himself. "Dammit!" He shouted as he turned and ran back towards the house.

Nathan walked through the door to find Haley on the floor in the hall. She was just sitting there, sobbing, a small piece of glass in front of her covered in glass.

"Haley!" He shouted as she ran and kneeled by her side. "What happened?" He asked as he lifted her hand to her face, wiping away her tears.

"The picture fell when you slammed the door, and I was cleaning up the glass and..." Haley broke into louder sobs as she leaned into Nathan's chest.

"Im so sorry." He whispered. "I've been acting like an idiot lately." This calmed Haley, as her crying softened. She sniffed painfully, and nodded.

"I thought you were going for a run?" She whispered, as Nathan wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her body into his.

He kissed her temple, and whispered. "Im not going anywhere."

* * *

OKAY! There it was! review please and I hope you liked it! 


	21. Where'd You Go?

Hey.. here's chapter 21! I can't say muhc Im kind of in a rush.. but anyways... here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 21: Where'd You Go?

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone. _

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

The third week of his longest trip, without him. She was sitting in the home they shared staring out the window, with every time a car passed, her heart jumped, praying it was him, that he had changed his mind and that he'd be coming home. But he wasn't, she needed to accept that. It wasn't like he'd be gone forever, just a few more weeks, then the next time longer, and longer, until it felt like coming home was a job, interfering with his life out there. Haley walked around the empty house, listening to the sound of her feet against the cold lonely hardwood floor as it creaked and moaned beneath her. The sink in the bathroom needed to be fixed, and there was a leak in the basement. Nathan would fix it when he came home, just as he said he would every other time, but he wouldn't actually be home long enough to do it.

She slipped into their bed. There were times when it felt so crammed to them, but they never complained with having to be so close to one another. But now as she smoothed her hand across the space in front of her, it seemed to stretch on for miles.

* * *

The hotel Nathan was now staying in was supposed to be luxurious, with big chandeliers and huge bedrooms. _What's the point of such a big place if you can't share it with anyone? _Nathan snapped to himself. What's so luxurious about this? To him, it felt dull, damp and lifeless. He stared out the window at the bright city lights that he told Haley he loved. Not so much anymore. His home back in Tree Hill, with the leaking ceiling and creaky floors, and Haley, now that was luxurious. He walked around the room that felt like it was going to close in on him.

The bed was cold and empty, way too empty, so he slept on the couch, every night. Or at least he tried, it was only when he pictured himself back home, with Haley next to him that he actually slept. _Four more weeks,_ he told himself, _Then I'll be home, but for how long this time? Two weeks? One?_

_This is ridiculous!_ He thought as he sat up on the couch and dropped his head into his hands. On the floor by his feet he saw the whole reason this was happening, the main thing keeping him from his fiancé at home, a small round orange ball. It shot anger up through his spine as he kicked it harshly to the other side of the room where it hit a speaker and sent a picture of him and Haley crashing to the floor, just like he had caused one to do at his home not long ago. He stool up and walked over to the picture where it laid on the floor, there was a difference this time, it didn't smash, or crack at all, the two people in the picture still stared at each other smiling uncontrollably, and this made him smile.

Nathan nodded to himself and walked over to his dresser letting all of his clothes fly out into an open suitcase on the table.

* * *

"Hey baby..." Brooke whispered as she stood in the nursery of her home, picking up her crying daughter. She smoothed her finger across Keira's face and smiled as she kissed her forehead. Lucas walked behind them and rapped his arms around Brooke's waist as he placed a bottle in Keira's mouth from over Brooke's shoulder.

Lucas kissed the side of Brooke's face as they both watch their daughter drink her milk.

"She's just like you..." Lucas gasped as he kept his eye on her.

"You think so?" Brooke asked, smiling.

"Yea, I do." Lucas chuckled, kissed Brooke's cheek again. "The doctor called, he thinks that from your test results, in about a week, you should be good to get out around again."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief but continued to smile at Keira. "I know how much you hated Bed rest, and you want to go shopping." Lucas laughed.

"Actually, Im just really enjoying being here, relaxing, with you and Keira..." Brooke smiled as she turned her head to look at Lucas.

Lucas's eyes lit up. "So you don't want to go shopping anymore?" He asked hopefully.

"Nice try..." Brooke laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Haley whispered into the phone. The response on the other line shocked her as she let the phone fall out of her hand and onto the floor. For a little while she just sat there on her bed still trying to comprehend what she had just heard.

She stood up and walked over to her window where she watched the dark lonely night get darker and lonelier. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. _This is big. _She thought. Not able to show a reaction to it, too shocked and confused. _How is this possible?_ She asked herself.

Nathan needed to know. This was really big and would change everything for them, and she wasn't sure how. She swallowed nervously as she numbly walked over to her closet and grabbed an old dusty suitcase that hasn't moved in a really long time. She dropped it open on her bed and threw a few small articles of clothing inside. Her hands shook as she zipped it shut and strolled down the stairs.

Just as her fingers were ready to grasp the door knob, she felt it turn beneath her palm. She pull her arm back and watched as the door slowly broke open. Nathan bursted in through breathlessly, panting.

She stared at him in shock, the one time she hadn't wish a car was him, it was. He saw her and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her every aspect, the smell or her hair, the softness of her body against his, her whole surprised figure.

As he stepped back, he noticed how both of their suitcases seemed to collide, both falling open on the floor.

"Going somewhere?" He asked confusedly as he stepped back and glanced at the mess of clothing intertwined on the floor.

"To see you actually..." She smiled, letting out a long breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I realized it wasn't worth..."He whispered as he pulled her into his arms again.

"What wasn't? Worth what?" She whispered back, this time holding him tighter so he wouldn't step away again.

"Basketball, its not worth losing you over, and it's not the future I want." He whispered as he smoothed her air with the palm of his hand and kissed her temple. Nathan lifted Haley into his arms and kissed her lips desperately.

"Im so sorry." He shook his head as he placed his forehead against her's and cupped her face into his hands.

"For what?" She smiled, knowing the answer, but wanting hear it from him.

"For this, and for everything. I was so stupid to think I had some kind of a future in basketball." He rolled his eyes at himself.

"You do..." She said, wondering how someone with his talent could think otherwise.

"But like I said, it's not the future I want. The future I want is with you..." He whispered, once more, kissing her intensely.

"Is there room for one more in that future?" Haley whispered as the reality finally hit her now that Nathan was next to her, smiling.

Nathan's eyes shot open as he leaned back to stare at her. "You mean?" He was so confused. She wasn't pregnant, he knew that. "You mean you want to adopt right?" He nodded, trying to put it all together and let go of his hope for his won child.

Haley smiled and shook her head as she placed Nathan's hand in her's and down on her belly. "We don't need to adopt."

"This is..." Nathan smiled and couldn't get his grip together. He wrapped his arms around Haley and swung her around in the air. "This is just..." He didn't know what to say, he just placed Haley back on the floor. "Oh God, I can't do that anymore, I don't want to hurt..."

He was stopped in the middle of his sentence as he got down on his knees and shielded Haley's stomach with his hands. "I don't want to hurt our baby." He whispered.

"You could never hurt him.. Or her..." Haley smiled.

"Im not going to... I promise." Nathan said, still amazed as he touched Haley's stomach.

"And Im not going to hurt you anymore either. I promise..." He stood back onto his feet and kissed Haley's forehead as he pulled her into him again. "No more basketball.. I swear."

Haley loved the sound of it, but wasn't sure if Nathan did, and she definitely didn't want him to give up the one thing she thought he loved. "Nathan, you don't have to do that. We can make it work, and if you want to play basketball, it's okay. I don't want you to give up your dream." She smiled hesitantly.

"Im not..." He smiled down at her. "Don't you get it..." He began to smirk, "This is my dream..."

* * *

There it was! review please! 


	22. Something That Was Forgotten

Hey guys! Im so sorry this has taken so long... but remember where i was posting this on my friend's account? well she was out of town so I had to wait to get a hold of her and get her password lol.

SO! here is the second last chapter! And just to let you guys know, I almost have the last chapter done... so stay tuned! LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters used in this fanfiction...

* * *

Chapter 22: Something That Was Forgotten

Haley tossed her purse onto the cabinet as she lazily walked through the kitchen from the glass patio door, into the living room where Brooke was sitting down watching TV.

"This heat is just ridiculous!" Haley moaned as she flopped down on the couch next to Brooke, fanning herself with her hand. Brooke sighed as she turned her face towards the electric fan that was on the coffee table next to her.

"I know..." Brooke groaned. "And Im stuck here in this house on bed rest while Lucas takes Keira for a walk." She folded her arms in front of her. Haley didn't speak, just stared at the tv, watching the show Brooke had on... some lame ass soap opera. "So..." Brooke said, eager to hear what Haley had to tell her.

"Hmm?" Haley asked, a little wrapped up in the show, but not too wrapped up to forget her big news, just trying to make Brooke squirm a little.

"HALEY! SPIT-IT-OUT!" Brooke yelled, a little too frustrated with the heat.

"Okay! Gosh!" Haley gasped as she moved away from Brooke a little. Getting some what afraid of her mood swing.

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get it out. She closed it quickly after exhaling deeply. She began to smile and quietly squeal as she wiggled around excitedly on the couch. This made Brooke anticipate the news more.

"HALES PLEASE!..." Brooke whined.

"I..." Haley started, once again her happiness took her over as she fell backwards onto the couch happily. "Im pregnant." She laughed as she jumped up and hugged Brooke.

Brooke just sat there in shock, as she smiled and laughed a little. She didn't know what to say, this was supposed to be impossible. Brooke's eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open.

Haley pulled away and looked at her. "Brooke? Say something." Haley said, getting less excited with each lingering minute throughout Brooke's reaction.

"I..." Brooke started as she looked at Haley seriously. "I don't know what to say. I mean... are you sure?" She whispered out as if it were something too fragile to speak about.

"Brooke.. Im sure!" Haley laughed. She could tell what Brooke was thinking, she was still a little worried about how this pregnancy would turn out, after all, the other almost killed her. "I went to the doctor, got checked out. Everything's fine, the babies healthy. And as long as I stay out of any sort of stress, everything should work out!" Haley smiled. She bounced up and down as she sat there were her legs crossed. This time Brooke joined in on the excitement and hugged her back, laughing with her.

"Aw, we're going to be raising our kids together Hales! Mine will be a little older of course, but they'll be like sisters!" Brooke laughed as she childishly clapped her hands.

Haley rolled her eyes at her. "Why do you always assume it's a girl?" She laughed.

"Because! Trust me... two Scott boys are enough aren't they? There's no way that there's meant to be anymore!" She laughed as she sighed happily. Haley just laughed too as she leaned back on the arm of the couch, gazing off with a huge smile on her face.

Brooke's eyes popped open again as she stared at Haley. "Oh my God Hales! Do you realize what we forgot?" She gasped as she stared down at Haley's left hand.

* * *

"Hey pretty girl!" Nathan said as he picked Keira up out of her stroller, kissing her head as he cradled her in his arms. Lucas and Nathan we sitting on the park bench near the water front where it was nice and cool. "I can't wait til' we give yo u someone to play with." Nathan smiled as he rubbed the small bit of dark hair she had on her head.

"So, are you guys going to adopt soon or..." Lucas asked, afraid that anything he may say may cross the line.

Nathan smiled at him as he kissed Keira's forehead again. "Why would we do that?" He grinned.

"Well, Nate... you know..." Lucas whispered. Nathan just laughed at him as he lifted Keira in the air in front of him, making faces at her to make her laugh.

"The only thing I know is that in nine months, Haley and I are going to have a little one just like you!" Nathan laughed as he bounced her on his lap. Lucas laughed for a second, amazed at how great Nathan was with her and grateful that he'd have him around to help out.

"So you guys found saragant mother?" Lucas continued as he got a little serious. "Because you really need to be careful with those. You should check everything out about her, make sure the person carrying your child doesn't smoke, or drink... you know..." Nathan rolled his eyes at him.

"What? Are you stupid?" He laughed.

"Nathan! Don't say stupid in front of the baby!"Lucas whined.

"You just did..." Nathan laughed childishly. This time Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I don't get it then." Lucas sighed as he leaned back and placed his hand above his eyes to block the sun as he looked out over the water.

"Haley's pregnant." Nathan smiled casually. Lucas dropped his hand quickly as he whipped around to look at Nathan.

"How is that..." Lucas started. "Wow..." He breathed.

"Yea, it's a miracle all right!" Nathan laughed as he nuzzled his face into Keira's hair, taking in the gorgeous baby smell.

"That's amazing." Lucas whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, as long as she stays stress-free, everything should be fine." Nathan smiled. "And this time, Im here, and Im not going anywhere." He smirked sweetly as he gazed down at Keira.

Lucas smiled over at him, absolutely amazed at how much they've all changed since highschool.

* * *

"Oh my god Haley!" Brooke gasped as she jumped up. Haley looked at her worriedly, knowing that she wasn't supposed to be doing anything that involves work.

"Brooke, sit down... you know you can't do anything hard or fast or anything!" Haley gasped, immediately rolling her eyes as she saw Brooke's growing grin, knowing what her next comment would be.

"Oh boy!." Haley began to cover her ears. _Gross, don't say it_ She was thinking to herself. "If you knew what Lucas and I have been up to... and that certainly hasn't hurt me a bit" Brooke laughed.

"AH! Dammit Brooke!" Haley whined as she tossed a pillow at Brooke who was standing in front of her, hands on her hips. " Gross! How many times do I have to warn you about where the sharing line is!" She complained, then laughed as Brooke's smirk grew. "ANYWAYS!" Haley laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?" She became serious as Brooke got excited again.

"Your wedding Haley! You put it on hold for me... and Im fine now!" Brooke whined as she took Haley hand and dragged her into the den. As Haley approached the Den she saw that everything was still left as it was before Brooke's accident, wedding books and planners everywhere. " Everything is still like we left it before the coma-interruptice!" Brooke laughed, proud of her new word.

"Brooke... you can't do anything stressful." Haley sighed as she knelt down to look at their plans and some of the gorgeous sketches that Brooke had whipped up.

"Neither can you!" Brooke sighed as she sat next to her holding up her favourite sketch.

"Who says it has to be stressful?" Nathan interrupted as he kissed the top of Haley head and knelt next to her. Lucas and Keira joined them and the four of them just sat there.

"We didn't hear you guys come in." Brooke smiled as she kissed Lucas sweetly.

"We were quiet." Lucas smiled as he kissed her back.

"Haley, we have been putting this on hold for awhile." Nathan sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley just nodded as she looked upon all the plans. "We should do it, before the baby and all." He smiled.

"The Baby! Of course!" Brooke gasped. "I really need to get you in and out of that wedding dress. Quick!" Brooke browsed over the sketches in a hurry, looking for the one she had picked out.

"What?" Everyone asked at once as they looked at her with confusion.

"Well you know... before she gets fat." She smirked.

Haley gasped and hit Brooke in the arm playfully. "You're mean." She laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"But she's right... let's all get started and get you two married!" Lucas smiled as he held up the sketch that Brooke was looking for. Brooke grabbed it from his hand and smiled as she bit her lip. Haley smiled up at Nathan excitedly.

* * *

There \it was.. REVIEW PLEASE>... 


	23. The Rest Of Their Lives

Okay wow, here it is, the very last chapter.. read and enjoy... hopefully...

* * *

Chapter 23: The Rest Of Their Lives

The trees swayed in the gentle breeze through the pale purple and white decorations in the meadow where Nathan and Haley's wedding would take place. There were long white rows of chairs that were slightly covered in a soft purple ribbon. Small purple wild flowers, that felt that they could represent almost every fragile, but beautiful part of both couple's relationships sat in a long line leading up the aisle to a simply yet elegantly decorated canopy where Nathan and Haley would soon stand together.

Haley stood in front of a mirror in her old bedroom where she smoothed her hand along her stomach nervously. She wasn't quite sure if it was the pre-wedding jitters, or the baby that was making her stomach toss. Brooke placed her head on Haley's shoulder from behind her as she peered into the mirror with her. Both just stood there silently smiling at one another through the mirror. Haley bit her bottom lip as tears almost filled her eyes. She could hear the other women downstairs talking and shuffling around as they got ready. Her bridesmaids, Taylor ( her sister.), Faith (an old friend of Lucas and her's) and of course Brooke, had been ready for long ago, but Haley always found little imperfections in the beauty she peered at in the mirror.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas stood in front of a mirror also, but they were in Lucas and Brooke's house getting ready. Nathan black tux suited him perfectly and made him look so handsome as he struggled with frustration to tie his bow tie. He took it off and slung it on the floor as he fell back on the bed behind him. He stared up at the ceiling and just got lost in his own thoughts. He could here the commotion downstairs as all the other men got ready for the wedding. Jake, Tim and Lucas were waiting for him impatiently. He stood once more as he heard Lucas enter the room behind him.

"Not really the time for a nap is it?" He laughed as he noticed the nervousness in his eyes.

"This stupid tie just won't go right!" Nathan muttered as he picked it up and tried again.

"Come here..." Lucas moaned as he rolled his eyes. He went over to him and tied to bow in front of him perfectly, then placed his hands on his shoulder's to take look at him seriously. "What are you worried about?" Lucas laughed sympathetically as Nathan's face twisted into frustration and worry.

"What am I worried about? Im getting married, what do you think Im worried about?" Nathan snapped, giving him an apologetic smile right after.

"Nathan." Lucas said as he raised his eyebrows at him and smiled. "It's just Haley." He smiled seeing that Nathan almost relaxed, only a little though.

Nathan walked pass him and went to straighten his jacket in the mirror again. "That's the problem man, its Haley." He sighed.

"What do you mean? It's Haley for god's sakes! The same girl you've been with since highschool!" Lucas stressed each word of the sentence, to try and help Nathan open his eyes a little.

"Yea I know it's just..." Nathan sighed as he turned and looked at his brother. " I don't deserve her. I left so many times and I hurt her so many times." Nathan shook his head at himself as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Yea you did." Lucas said. Nathan's eyes widened, it wasn't really the corny thing he was expecting him to say, but he also knew there was more to come. "But we were all young and stupid Nathan. And in the end she forgave you, and you guys ended up here, getting ready to get married." Lucas smiled.

Nathan smiled also as he fixed his jacket one more time and turned to Lucas. "Ready?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you?" Lucas smirked.

"I've always been ready." Nathan smiled as he swung the bedroom door opened and disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

"Haley! Would you stop it!" Brooke yelled as she tried to calm Haley who was whining nervously as she walked circles around her bedroom floor. "Listen, there's something we forgot!" Brooke said trying to take Haley's mind off of the approaching time.

"Oh no." Haley said as she almost got stomach sick, terrified that something would come in the middle of this day for her.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something pink!" Brooke said as she searched around the room.

"First of all, Brooke, that's the corniest tradition I've ever heard of!" Haley laughed. "And Brooke, pink?"

"Blue isn't really your colour Haley, face it." Brooke smirked. "And corny? You and Nathan are the corniest couple on the face of this earth so... don't talk about corny traditions because they are you!"

"Fine.. Than.. My garter is BLUE... so there you go!" Haley rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Alrite." Brooke moaned. "Something old?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ah... how about..." Haley began to suggest.

"That ring on your pinky finger that you refuse to take off." Brooke said quickly. Before Haley could respond, she moved on. "Something new?"

"Well.." Haley tried again.

"Your dress of course!" Brooke smiled as she again didn't give Haley a chance to react. "And something borrowed? Your necklace. You got that from Karen right?"

"Yea..." Haley smiled as she placed her hand on the necklace of pearls around her neck. "She wore it when she married Keith." Haley whispered admiringly.

Brooke got up and walked over to her where she smiled from behind her. "You ready to do this?" She whispered as she fixed a small strand of hair that had fallen from her tiara. Haley just exhaled deeply as she watched her worried image in her mirror.

As Haley walked down the stairs, she spotted Karen who was playing with the kids in te doorway. Everyone was all dressed up and looked beautifully. Haley's parents weren't there, but Karen was and that was really important to her. Haley just stood at the end of the steps for a second as she took a deep breath and placed one foot in front of the other. She kept walking forward where she soon found her feet leading her down a beautifully decorated aisle, that she was now seeing for the first time. She could see Nathan in front of her and her heart raced, just like it used to in highschool when she'd saw him further down the aisle, waiting for her in school.

* * *

Nathan lost his breath as he saw her approaching him, Lucas at her side. She smiled brightly around and all her could do was watch her. Everything about that moment was absolutely beautiful and he loved her more with each step she took towards him. When Haley finally reached him, Lucas kissed her cheek and made his way to his role as best man. On his way to stand behind Nathan he patted his brother's back and then spied Brooke who was standing behind Haley.

He winked at her and mouth and I love you. Brooke whispered, "I love you too." And smiled as she watched Nathan and Haley.

Haley and Nathan joined hands as the priest began to speak. "Hey..." Haley whispered as she smiled as him.

"Hey yourself." Nathan whispered back.

Father Lawrence went on with the typical wedding readings, but no one listened as they all became amazed at how far Nathan and Haley had come to be standing here in this very moment together.

"I have to say, when they were young, they were the last two I thought I'd see here." Karen whispered as she leaned over to Deb's side who was sitting next to her in the front row.

"Me neither." Deb smiled. "But Im glad it turned out this way." She sighed happily.

"Me too." Karen smiled as she glanced up at Lucas and Brooke who were staring at each other.

"Nathan, would you like to go first?" The father directed towards him. Nathan let out a nervous breath and nodded. He reached out and took Haley's hands in his and brought them to his mouth to kiss them gently before holding them in front of him.

"There's so much I want to say to you right now Haley." He stopped for a second and looked down at their hands. "There was a time, when I had to walk away from you because I couldn't give you what you needed. All I ever want is to make sure you get everything you deserve, but at the moment, I couldn't give you that, so I had to let you go. Then I had to lie to you, I had to stand in front of you and tell you I didn't love you because I wanted you to go on without me. I wanted you to be happy. We were apart for a really long time. No one thought we'd make it, I guess we seemed to be a disaster waiting to happen, because we were both so unbelievably different. If they only knew how much we were in love, they would have never doubted us. Because in the end, I stood in front of you again and let you know that I wasn't going anywhere. Then, when things were finally back on track, the doctors tried to tell us that we couldn't have a family. But now we're having one. Haley, what Im trying to say is that our relationship has been full of mistakes and heartache. But there is just love and happiness in it to ever keep us apart. So now, Im standing in front of everyone who counts, and Im standing in front of you, the love of my life, and Im telling you that no matter what happens from this point on, Im always going to be behind you. And I promise that there will be days that Im going to make you mad, you're going to hate me, we're going to fight and I'll disappoint you, But I promise you Haley, that throughout it all, I'll be loving you and our love will make it through it all. And just remember that no matter what happens, at the end of the day, our love will withstand it all." Nathan kissed Haley's hands once more. Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she mouthed an I love you to Lucas. Lucas winked at her as he stared at Nathan and Haley who had just given him inspiration.

Haley shook her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're wrong." She started as she inched a little bit closer to him. Everyone looked at her confused, almost afraid that she was turning back now. "About a lot of it. That day that you thought you couldn't give me what I need, the only thing I need is you." Haley began to cry as Nathan smiled, relieved at how she finished. Her voice crackled as she continued. "The day you said you didn't love me, I knew you lied because I could see it in your eyes. No one thought we'd make it? The most important people knew we would, you and I. And I have to say that no mater what happens, I don't want you behind me, I want you by my side. There will never be times that you will make me hate you, because no matter what you do, I could never hate you, and I promise you, that there is nothing you could ever do to disappoint me, because at the end of the day, nothing will make me more proud than to be able to say that you're my husband. I love you Nathan, I always have, and I always will. Always and Forever right?" She finished as she lifted her shaking hand from Nathan's and wiped her eyes.

Nathan and Haley broke from their kiss and turned to walk down the aisle together. They turned to watch as the noticed Lucas walking over to Brooke and dropping down on one knee. Brooke's mouth dropped open as her hands shook when Lucas took them in his.

"Marry me Brooke. I don't have a ring right now, because I didn't even plan on doing this. I know this is not our time, but seeing Nathan and Haley here today, makes me ache for you to be my wife too. If you want to wait I will, I'll wait forever. But Brooke I promise you that if you marry me, I'll take care of you for the rest of your life, and I will never stop showing you how much I love you." Lucas stopped as Brooke didn't respond, she just started to cry. Haley and Nathan, and the rest of their friends and family looked on happily. Soon Brooke pulled Lucas up and squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said happily. Lucas lifted her and swung her around happily and soon Haley and Nathan rushed in and hugged them. The four of them all stood in front of what was basically their whole world and proved to everyone that had once doubted them, that loves like theirs could never be broken, that no matter how madly the world seems to spin, they'd always remain in balance as long as they had each other.

The End

_

* * *

Woke up and wished that I was dead, with an aching in my head, I lay motionless in bed. I thought of you and where you'd gone, and let the world spin madly on. Everything that I said I'd do, like make the world brand new, and take the time for you. I just got lost and slept right through the dawn, and the world spins madly on. I let the day go by. I always say goodbye. I watch the stars from my window sill. The whole world is moving and I'm standing still. Woke up and wished that I was dead, with an aching in my head, I lay motionless in bed. The night is here and the day is gone, and the world spins madly on. I thought of you and where you'd gone, and the world spins madly on.

* * *

_

Okay, there was the very last chapter... I have to say that Ir ealyl loved writing this fanfiction, it was my first one, and I know that I probably pssed you guys off a few times, but I hope that the ending was good enough... thank you all for the great reviews... and you guys should check out my other two fanfictions... Thanks Again!

Michelley P.


End file.
